Just a Jinx
by Rosa Callainus
Summary: Jinx is bad luck. She knows this. But that didn't stop her from asking Raven to teach her magic. She should have saw this coming. But she didn't. And when her spell goes wrong, she ends up trapped in another universe; a universe where the Teen Titans never formed, but a new hero team did. You know, this is probably the best bad luck she's ever had. Flinx. Others pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! Rosa Callainus here! You may or may not know me (probably not) but I once had a different account on here under the name of... actually I forgot. I haven't used that one in a couple years though (I may or may not have forgotten my login information, hehehe).**

 **Anyways, I absolutely ADORE Flinx. I mean, Jinx is my all time favorite villainess (her and Harley Quinn) and I love Kid Flash (actually to be honest I am just in love with both of the characters, maybe that's why I love the ship so much). And recently I was starting to rewaken my childhood loves such as Teen Titans, Codename: Kids Next Door (which I'm sort of pondering whether or not to write a fic for that or not), Young Justice (okay well technically I was a tween when this one came out). Anyways, and since I've always LOVED Flinx, as well as both the Teen Titans and Young Justice, and since there are hardly any Jinx in Young Justice fics, I decided that I would just have to solve the lacking of those fics myself.**

 **Now, keep in mind that this is my first time writing a serious fanfic in probably about three years, I have written a little earlier this year however they were just one-shots and I eventually went onto a temporary hiatus with those too do to lack of inspiration and procrastination. So I'm going to have to count on you guys to help make sure that I get off of my lazy ass and update this fic! If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me in a review or PM. Don't hesitate to PM me, I love making new friends! Anyways, I do believe this Authors Note has gone on long enough. Without further adieu, I now bring you the prologue to Just a Jinx (I suck at names, I know). Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The only way I would own the Teen Titans or Young Justice would be if I married the creators, then divorced them and took half their stuff. Which is probably not going to happen. But hey, a girl can dream, right?**

There is a certain beauty in silence. It gives one time to further expand their mental reach, to understand things that might have been clouded in the past do to futile distractions.

At least, that's what Raven told her. Though she might have just been saying that in order to get Jinx to shut up. And when Jinx voiced out her thoughts to Raven, the only response she got in return was: "You're the one wanted to learn how to do more complex magic. If you want my help then do what I say." After a little bit of grumbling in reply to the half-demon's response, Jinx eventually shut her mouth and continued meditating alongside Raven. Now that Jinx was with the Teen Titans, her and Raven got along fairly well. Although Raven didn't exactly trust her at first do to their history against each other, she slowly learned to like the girl do to her similar taste in fashion and magic (plus the fact that Jinx may have spared her from being hit by a giant sludge-covered monster with a well placed hex). Though the obvious similarities, the relationship between them was still slightly strained.

It wasn't until recently, when Jinx had approached the violet-haired girl with a request for Raven to teach her how to do magic, that their relationship had grown and the two now considered each other rather good friends. Of course, Raven knew that teaching a former villainess magic might not sound like a good idea, but Raven was already aware as to why the girl had wanted to learn how- she needed a distraction. After the Brotherhood of Evil had fallen, a lot of villains involved had gone into hiding, only a few of them showing their faces. Not to mention the fact that Jinx had to go toe-to-toe with her former teammates, as well as a series of unfortunate events that had befallen into Jinx's life, it was only natural that she would need something to keep her mind off of it all. However, sitting in complete solitude with nothing but her thoughts really wasn't helping.

"Hey... Rae?" Jinx started, hesitating slightly at using Raven's nickname.

"Yes?" Raven opened her eye, sparing a glance down at Jinx, who was tapping her fingers against her knees anxiously.

"Do you think that we could, you know, move on already? We've been doing nothing for three hours but meditate. My back's getting sore!" To further prove her point, Jinx stretched backwards slightly, her back letting out a loud cracking sound. "That's better."

"Fine." Raven let out a sigh, before she levitated herself up to her feet, placing them on the floor and glancing at Jinx. "We'll start out with a simple spell."

"Which would be…?"

"The spell can unknot things." Jinx looked at Raven, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. Upon realizing that she was, in fact, not joking, Jinx stood up from her place on the ground, her body once again letting out multiple cracking noises from sitting in place for so long.

"Great, now I can untangle all of my earbuds. Come on, Raven! I'm not a complete beginner. I just haven't had proper training on using spells, I've still used magic before. Like my hexes-"

"Which are almost a completely different thing."

"But it's not completely different!" Jinx defended. "Come on, I'm not asking you to teach me how to raise the dead, or to teleport or something. I just want to know something… useful!"

"Listen, I know how you feel like what happened was your fault-" Jinx visible winced at that statement, causing Raven to try to pick her next words more carefully. "But you can't change the past, if that's what you're trying to do."

"That's not what I'm trying to do…"

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"I…" Jinx was at a brief loss of words. What was she trying to do exactly? "I just… something!"

"Something."

"Please, Raven…" Raven let out a sigh. She didn't want to do it, but she didn't want to keep this up any longer.

"Fine. I'll teach you how to use a locator spell." It wasn't a difficult spell to learn. It was actually one of the firsts that Raven had mastered. But the specific reason that Raven had chose this one was that it was something that hopefully Jinx couldn't even mess up with her 'bad luck'. Plus if for some reason Jinx had decided to revert back to her villain ways, the spell really wouldn't do her much good in the long run.

"That sounds stupid."

"Do you want to learn how to cast a spell or not?" At that, Jinx shut her mouth on any opinions that she had. "Alright, now close your eyes and focus." Jinx did as she was told. "Now, expand your mind and reach out for what you want to find." Jinx couldn't help it if her thoughts went right to Kid Flash. She missed him. "Now repeat after me. Nunc locus."

"Nunc... lacus?" Next thing Raven knew, there was a blinding flash of pink light, and then Jinx was gone.

"Jinx? Jinx?!" Realization sunk into Raven, she had said the spell wrong. And now, she had no idea just where Jinx had went.

 **Meanings:**

 **Nunc locus- Locate now**

 **Nunc lacus- Transport now**

 **You know, I actually got it on my first try. I was like, okay, let's look for a latin word for locate. Locus. Okay, good. Now, hmm... I want it to transport her. I wonder if there is a word for transport that looks like locus. Oh look, it's the first result. Well I'll be damned. Don't believe me, just look it up on Google Translate. It was literally my first option on both of them and I wasn't even trying at the time. Yeah, go me!**

 **Also if anyone at all is interested in co-writing this with me feel free to hit me up. It might give me that edge I need to keep this fic rolling.**

 **Fun Fact: This idea was bouncing around in my head for about a week now. And this is the first thing I did after I got home from school/work (considering I didn't even go home after school, since I had to go right to work). Anyways, I'm exhausted. I'll try to write up Chapter 1 tomorrow (actually I'm surprised I got this far).**

 **Please review for... finding the right Latin word the first time?**


	2. New to DC

**And here is Chapter 2 of Just a Jinx!**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was busy preparing for my ACT. I actually think that I did fairly well, however I guess I'll just have to wait until I get my results back. So let's hope for the best!**

 **Anyways, I'm pretty proud of how this chapter turned out! I made up a little bit of Jinx's past, so I'll try to include little bits and pieces of her past when it fits.**

 **I'm going to state this now, but I currently have very no plans on including the plotline of the Titans. Every now and then I will return to the Titans universe to show how things are going after Jinx vanished. However my plans may change in the future. I only have half of the next chapter written. But right now it will pretty much follow the plot of Young Justice, with the addition of Jinx and a few extra things along the way. I may occassionly bring over characters from the Titans world as well, though it will mostly be villains.**

 **Also I got a review stating that I should have Jinx end up with the Kid Flash from the Titans Universe. Well, I already made a few subtle hints last chapter, but I made even more in this one as to why that is unlikely to happen. So I'm really sorry all Spitfire fans, but hey, they already have a lot of stories so... But since I honestly do like the pairing I might have a slight hint of it, however Flinx will be endgame. But like I said: might. Though I might do a poll for all of the pairings that you want to see in this story otherwise. Tell me what you guys think, it would really help me out a lot. Anyways, I think I've spoke long enough. Like I said, none of this is for certain, I've just been stating a few ideas that I've had.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans in any way, shape, or form, except for in my dreams**

* * *

 _ **9 years ago**_

 _Bored eyes skimmed over a magazine, before briefly glancing over at the young girl laying on the floor, coloring in a picture book, carefully trying to stay in the lines but ultimately failing. The girl was no older than six, wearing a purple knit hat, which had cat ears sewn into it. The hat was large on the little girl's head, and kept falling down and covering her eyes, her choppily cut pink locks popping out from beneath it whenever this happened._

 _Satisfied that the child wasn't getting into any trouble, the woman sitting behind the desk returned to her magazine. It wasn't any more than five minutes later, when she had heard the girl shifting from her place on the ground, and she looked up to find the little girl standing in front of her, pink eyes looking up at the woman, shining with confusion and worry._

" _Miss Alexa? How much longer will Mama be?" Miss Alexa glanced at the clock, before looking back at the girl, giving her a slight smile._

" _Not much longer now. Go back to coloring." The child frowned._

" _But I colored all of it."_

" _Do you want another color book?" The girl shook her head._

" _I'm booooored. I wanna do something else."_

" _...do you want a magazine or something?" The girl looked at the magazine with a confused expression._

" _Why would I want that?"_

" _To read. It has a lot of stuff about fashion, make-up and hair, maybe we could do something about yours?"_

" _What's wrong with my hair?!" The little girl self consciously pulled her hat down further to try to hide the rest of her hair._

" _Nothing, I just thought we could make it cute or something." The little girl shook her head._

" _No, no! Mama said not to take my hat off."_

" _Well I think pink suits you. But I think purple suits you better." Miss Alexa jokingly pulled the girl's hat down the rest of the way over her face._

While the girl was busy trying to get her hat out of her face, she didn't notice the door open and another woman walked in.

" _Hey there." The young girl glanced over at the woman and ran over and engulfed her in a hug._

" _Mama!" Although they were mother and daughter, they hardly resembled each other. While the girl, although slim, was a healthy weight for a girl her age, her mother was notably underweight, her cheeks being sunken in and skin seeming to be nothing but a layer of paper over her bones. And unlike the girl, the woman didn't have pink hair- in fact, she had no hair, her head being hidden instead behind a black bobbed wig. "Are you feeling better Mama?"_

" _I'm afraid not, sweetheart. And in order to get better, I'm going to need to get away for a while."_

" _What about me?" The little girl looked up at her mom, her eyes starting to get teary._

" _Don't worry, we'll find something."_

" _I don't want you to go."_

" _I know."  
_

* * *

Jinx rolled over on her side, trying to get more comfortable. Her entire body ached, and her bed felt incredibly uncomfortable all of the sudden. When Jinx opened her eyes, she had realized that she was not in her bed. It wasn't even one of those instances when she woke up on the floor in her bedroom. Instead, she found herself laying in a field of grass.

"Ugh…" Jinx sat herself up, and upon closer inspection she realized she was at a park. And it was night. Replaying the events that happened in her head, she stood up. "Stupid spell…"

She wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow she ended up here. She thought it was a locator spell. So why the hell was she here?! She said the spell correctly, at least, she thought she did. Actually, now that she thought about it, she may or may not have said it wrong.

"Dammit…" Jinx cursed. She had to figure out where she was, and considering she knew every block in Jump City and hadn't ever seen this park before, Jinx knew that more than likely she was in another city. One that was hopefully not too far away. She didn't exactly have any cash on her to catch a cab.

As she made her way to the street, she glanced around. All of the signs were in English, so she quickly deducted that it appears as though she hadn't left the United States.

' _Unless I'm in the UK or Canada or something_ …' Jinx reminded herself, but she was still relieved that she was at least somewhere that spoke her native language, she wasn't sure she could handle being in another country that spoke an entirely different language with no money or resources. The only thing that she had was the Titans Communicator, and she was pretty sure that was busted. She spent a good half an hour of her walk trying to get a hold of the team, only to be met with silence in return. She knew that either something was very wrong or her communicator was busted, and she hoped that it was just the later.

Eventually dusk turned into dawn and Jinx could better see her surroundings. Museum followed museum, and if Jinx didn't convert from her villainous ways, she might have been tempted to steal from them (but she totally wasn't now!). Finally she looked ahead and saw the U.S. Capitol building, that she had finally realized that she was indeed, not in Jump City, but instead in Washington D.C. Jinx wanted to smack herself for not realizing sooner, when she had passed the _National_ Gallery.

Looking around, she briefly wondered what she would do next. She could try and track down Titans East, but that was in New York City, to far for her to get with all the resources that she had (which was none). So the teenager continued back to the streets, trying to figure out what to do. It wasn't until her stomach grumbled that she realized that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before. She continued walking along the streets, before she saw a couple of people on the sidewalks gasping and gawking at her, reminding her that the people around here weren't exactly used to her appearance _._

' _Okay, so I not only need something to eat, but I need a disguise too.'_ Jinx let out a sigh, she knew what she was going to have to do. It seems like no matter what she did, she'd always connected to her past. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself; D.C. was not Titan territory, so if she made too big of a scene she might be viewed as a villain again, and she wouldn't have the Titans to back her up this time. Not to mention if they got a hold of her record…

Jinx sighed, just how long had she been walking? The sun was fully visible now, though it was still in the early hours in the morning. She wanted to try to find a disguise before more people were out on the streets, so she didn't cause a commotion.

After what felt like three hours and several miles more, Jinx had finally found a street filled with average-looking houses.

' _Perfect.'_ Jinx smiled slightly. She had found houses before, but all of them looked as though they belonged to wealthy people, who most likely had a good security system on their home. But these houses looked as though they had a much simpler security system, if any at all. And with that Jinx walked around, eyeing up the houses. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this now that she was a hero, but she didn't have much of a choice anymore. Besides, this time, she was only going to take what she needed.

It took about ten minutes before Jinx decided which house she was going to rob. It was the third nicest in the neighborhood, and currently had no cars parked outside it. No lights were on (though it was day so the chances lights were on in the first place were not likely), and there didn't appear to be anyone home. Jinx glanced around to see in anyone was on the street, satisfied to see that no one was, she walked up to the front door, glancing briefly at the security system.

"Heh, how basic." Jinx muttered to herself, and quickly shot a quick hex at the security system, causing it to glitch and turn off. She picked the lock on the door, before slipping inside, locking it behind her. "There's nothing worse than someone coming home with the door unlocked and a stranger inside." She recalled what she had been told back at her days at H.I.V.E Academy.

Jinx's first order of business was to check to see if anyone was home. She scanned through the downstairs, which consisted of a kitchen, the living room, a dining area, and a bathroom. Happy to find that no one was downstairs, she made her way upstairs. The upstairs was kind of bland, it was a lone hall with a 3 doors branching off of it. Jinx opened the first door, which opened up a rather clean bedroom. The bed was neatly made and there wasn't a piece of dirty laundry anywhere. In fact, the only thing that made the room looked lived in were pictures set up on top of the dresser, which showed a middle aged man with kind eyes, with a little boy with a mop of hair on top of head, covering his face, and a beautiful woman standing at his side. There was a notable age difference between the man and the woman, his appearing to be at least a decade her senior, but they seemed happy together nonetheless.

Jinx frowned. She almost felt bad about stealing from these people. Being a hero has given her more empathy for others, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But she knew that she had to do it, like she had to before. But it was for a different reason this time, instead of like it was at HIVE Academy, where she did it to prove herself. Now she's doing it because she has no other options.

She moved onto the next room, which was simply a bathroom. After seeing it her bladder decided to remind her that she hadn't used the bathroom since the day before, however she held it in as she moved onto the next room to make sure no one was there. Luckily for her, it was a bedroom. Though, judging by the mess and the way it was styled, Jinx guessed it belonged to a teenage boy. Finally, she moved onto the last room, was just a study. It was pretty plain, a bookshelf sitting on the adjacent wall to the windows, and a computer desk with a modern desktop computer on it. The desk was otherwise empty, with the exception of a newspaper sitting next to the computer. Under most circumstances, she wouldn't have spared a second glance at the newspaper, however the headline on the paper caught her attention. She walked over and glanced at it, her eyes gaping at the headline: 'Tag-Team Effort Between Batman and Flash, Along with Sidekicks Robin and Kid Flash Save Day.' Though that wasn't the main thing that caught her attention. The thing that Jinx couldn't keep her eyes off of was the date it was published. It was published June 25th, exactly a week before.

"That's impossible…" Jinx shook her head, snapping out of it. She could look more into it later, but right now her main focus was a disguise and food.

Jinx snuck into the kitchen and stole a couple pieces of bread, figuring that the family wouldn't notice if something as simple as bread was missing and plus there wouldn't be any wrappers or packaging left behind. She threw it in the toaster as she went to the restroom, never recalling ever being so relieved to use one in her life.

Afterwards, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She hadn't realize it earlier, but her hair had fallen out of it's usually devil-horn style, and was now laying on her shoulders. Jinx swore under her breath. That meant that she had lost her black hair retainers, a special invention by Gizmo after her request (as well as a few threats) she had him make back at the Academy. While she was wore them, they had a tightened grip on her hair, which secured her hair in any position that it was in when she put the hair retainers. Except now that they were lost, it would now be nearly impossible to recreate that hairstyle without a crap ton of hairspray, but Jinx was not going to subject her hair to that on a daily basis.

She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to get a few tangles out, before eventually giving up, knowing she'd get no where without using a brush, and she did not want to risk getting pink hair everywhere. However she did steal a couple hair ties (because somehow hair ties always went missing whether someone stole them or not) to put her hair in low pigtail. It wasn't exactly her old hairstyle, but she figured that it was close enough, plus it would keep it out of her face.

Hearing her stomach once again growl, Jinx was reminded of just how hungry she was, and returned to the kitchen, glad to see that her toast didn't burn. She happily grabbed it and ate it, afterwards turning on the sink and drinking straight out of the faucet, as to not dirty any cups.

"Now for a disguise…" Jinx headed back upstairs and entered the teenagers room that she had seen before. Though she wasn't sure how she felt about wearing some weird teenage boys clothes, she knew it would be better to take something out of his messy room where he wouldn't notice right away rather than take it from his parents room, since nothing was out of place there. She saw a pile of backpacks in the corner of his room, most likely backpacks from previous years at school that he kept for travel. After looking through them for one that wasn't in too bad of condition, she settled on a black and white checkered one. Well it was either that or one with a Batman logo on it and there was no way in hell that Jinx was going to walk around with that on her back.

Jinx looked down at her clothes. It was her hero/villain costume (in all honesty she probably should have changed it once she switched sides, but she really liked how it looked. But now that she and the costume were getting older, she wasn't sure how many more fights her costume could take). Jinx contemplated on what she should take for clothes wise, before deciding she would just take a hoodie or something. However, after looking through the unknown teens dresser (because no way in hell she was going to go through his dirty laundry), she only found two hoodies. One was a bright, neon orange zip up hoodie and the other was a light grey pullover hoodie with, once again, the Batman logo on it.

"Seriously, what is with this kid and Batman?!" Jinx growled in annoyance. Why did it have to be her?! As soon as she got back to Jump City Raven was going to get it.

Jinx glanced over at her options again. The orange would clash horribly with her purple striped leggings, plus she did not want to look like a walking jack o'lantern. On the other hand did she ever want to be caught dead in anything Batman related. ' _Let's see… Fashion or dignity… Fashion… or dignity…'_ Jinx sighed as she pulled the Batman hoodie over her head and adjusted her hair so most of it was hidden behind the hood. 'At least this way it makes sense that I wear the hood up.'

Jinx moved back towards the study, taking the backpack with her, turning on the monitor on the computer. She eyed the newspaper once again, curious to get some answers about. When the screen loaded up, Jinx was happy to learn that the computer hadn't properly shut down the last time someone used it, and was still up on the homepage.

Jinx opened up the search engine and started doing her research. First of all, she typed in Kid Flash. She clicked on the news article and hardly saw any articles, however she did see one that said something about 'Flash and Flash Kid'. So Jinx instead searched up Flash and sidekick, seeing a bunch of recent articles about Flash and 'Flash Jr.' or 'Flash Boy'. Hoping she wasn't going crazy. she then searched up 'Robin', knowing full well he had issues with Batman before, and was surprised to find out that, according to at least 200 of recent articles, he was still Batman's sidekick.

"Is it possible…" It didn't seem likely, but somehow, it seemed as though she might have been transferred to another reality. It's not unheard of, Jinx knew that other dimensions existed. She just never really thought much of it until now. Was it possible that somehow the spell Raven taught her somehow transferred her to another dimension?

'Teen Titans' was the next thing she looked up. There was only one way to be sure that this was, in fact, another dimension. However, much to her chagrin, only a few things popped up, but none of it was relevant to her team. Jinx hesitated a moment longer, before looking herself up. But much to her surprise, nothing came up about her. Well, then again 'Jinx' is an actual word, so then she looked up 'Jinx hero', then 'Jinx villain'. And still nothing came up relevant to her. She continued searching things up. HIVE Academy, HIVE Five, and Jump City- which was the only one that popped up, which made Jinx slightly relieved-. But still, everything she searched up was clear: she was no longer in her home universe. So the real question was, where was she? And just why did she end up here of all places? _  
_

* * *

 **And there you have it! I just love the fact that no one knows Kid Flash's name in the YJ universe. Next chapter will probably be Independence Day. That seems like good place to start. I was originally going to have Jinx join the circus that the Team infiltrates later on in the series, but that was almost at the end of the first season and I would rather not do that.**

 **The family that Jinx stole from was completly random by the way. I was going to make it a a future hero or something but I couldn't think of anyone so I just made a random family.**

 **Okay, so you really don't have to read this but I had an awesome dream last night (which got me to finish this chapter and part of the next, it got me in a superhero-y mood). I had a dream that the zombie apocalypse started and for some reason Tony Stark was my dad. It was really weird, but really cool. We lost contact with him but I was convinced he was still alive, so me and some random heroes (I can't remember who all was there, I'm pretty sure it was a couple people my mind made up, but I'm pretty sure Captain America and Robin were both there) and I ended up getting separated and found my grandma's house, which was being looted since it was a zombie apocalypse. Anyways, I told the robbers that I didn't care that they were robbing it and I was just trying to find my group, so they left me alone. Anyways I was eventually found by Captain America and then I reunited with my father. I don't remember the rest of the dream though... but it was pretty cool. Still don't get why my dad was Ironman though. But Avengers + Zombie apocalypse... yes.**

 **Please review** , _**for**_ _..._ **Dreams** _?_


	3. Independence Day

**And here is Chapter 3 of Just a Jinx! Funny thing is that I labeled this as Chapter 2, because technically this is the second chapter not counting the prologue. But eh, it doesn't really matter.**

 **Finally, our beloved Anti-Hero-turned-Semi-Hero gets involved with the Sidekicks-not-yet-Heroes. Man, am I great at names or what (I'm guessing that's an 'Or what?').**

 **I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T(ish)**

 **I'm going to put a poll on my profile for you to vote for pairings that you want to see in this story. For the YJ characters I'm probably going to just put the most common pairings simply for the sake of not having to put everyone x everyone. However if you would like me to add a pairing to the poll that you don't see up there just tell me and I will add it up there. Or if you want to see it as a friendship pairing instead of romantic just tell me in the comments and I will start a seperate poll for who you think would be friends (however the later part is mainly just for Jinx. Personally I can see her getting along well with Artemis and YJ's Robin). ALSO I AM JUST GOING TO CLAIRIFY THIS NOW. FLINX IS ENDGAME, HOWEVER I'M GOING TO PUT A JINX X (INCERT CHARACTER HERE) OPTION IN CASE YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE HINTS OF IT IN THIS STORY. BUT IF YOU GUYS ONLY WANT TO SEE FLINX AND NOT ANY SPITFIRE OR JINX X (ANYONE) THEN YOU CAN JUST VOTE FOR THE FLINX OPTION.**

 **I hope that I made that clear enough. If you guys are at all confused (because honestly I'm just writing what pops up into my head as I'm writing so it might not make much sense). So basically any pairings you want to see in this story vote for it (since with the addition of Jinx some pairings might change), Flinx is endgame but I can still hint at other relationships with them (BUT THEY ARE ENDGAME BECAUSE OTP), and comment any pairings that you want me to add to the poll or if you want any Jinx x (CHARACTER) friendship going on (BUT PLEASE SPECIFY IF IT IS FRIENDSHIP OR YOU WANT ME TO ADD IT TO THE POLL).**

 **Wait- you can still do polls on this website, right?! It's been forever since I did one and if it is no longer an option I will feel so stupid. But yeah. VOTE! I'll probably keep the poll open until Chapter 10 or so, so then you have pleanty of time to vote. Or until a certain date. I will decide that later on, BUT FOR NOW VOTE!**

 **END IMPORTANT STUFF YOU CAN CONTINUE READING THIS IF YOU WANT**

 **Hehehe, I had to rewatch Independence Day three times to get this writen. I'm not entirly sure how I feel about that part of the chapter but I don't think I did that bad. Once again, this will not follow Young Justice completely... well it will for the most part... but with Jinx things will change some. There will be a lot of new stuff added and a lot of other chapters that aren't only mission based, it will be kind of like the one before, showing how Jinx is adjusting to this universe, go through some other things. Maybe a couple of other characters will show up... I plan on showing a little bit on Jinx at school, considering the only school she's really been to is H.I.V.E. Academy. Plus there will be some more depth into her past.**

 **Speaking of which, what school do you think Jinxy should go to? I feel like she would go to school with Megan and Conner considering neither of them have gone to school either, but then again I kind of want her to go to school with Wally... or maybe Gotham Academy (I think that's what it's called) with Artemis and Robin. So I want your guys opinions. Also any suggestions on what her alias's alias should be (her fake real name)? I kind of want to go with Rose but I feel as though that is super overdone but I just love the name... Also (last question I swear) what do you think Jinx will do when the League shows up. I have a some ideas for what would happen if she went with them, but at the same time I have some ideas for what would happen if she bolted or they didn't want her to go with them. Please give me any feedback if you have any. I have a lot of ideas, but it's just that I can't decide on any of them. Thank you~ :]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Jinxy. But I wish I did.**

 **ALSO ALSO ALSO DID YOU GUYS SEE THE JUSTICE LEAGUE VS TEEN TITANS TRAILER?! THE DVD IS COMING OUT LIKE A WEEK BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY AND I'M SO EXCITED. I MEAN, IT DOESN'T HAVE JINX (I so wish it did) BUT IT'S NOT SOMETHING STUPID LIKE TEEN TITANS GO IT'S ACTUALLY SOMETHING AWESOME IT'S IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE/YOUNG JUSTICE STYLE. BLUE BEETLE/JAIME IS IN IT AND SO ARE CYBORG, ROBIN/DAMIAN, STARFIRE, BEASTBOY AND RAVEN (although I think the original Robin in it was Dick, because I looked up the wiki and it said that Batman sent his son to be with him because he was being a rebel or something I don't remember what exactly but I was so confused at first)! AT FIRST I THOUGHT IT WAS FAKE BUT NOPE IT IS TOTALLY LEGIT IT'S GOING TO BE STRAIGHT TO DVD/BLUERAY ON APRIL 12TH (my birthday is April 18th btw ;) )**

 **ONWARD TO THE STORY I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO DISTRACTED!**

* * *

It had been two days since Jinx had learned that she was no longer in her world. It had been two days, and Jinx still had no idea what to do. After she had finished searching up what she needed, she had cleared the computers history, to hide the fact that she ever used it.

Before leaving, she filled up her stolen bag with a small amount of food: two small bags of chips, three cans of canned fruit, and three bottles of water. Although she is proud to say that she didn't take anything else. However she may or may not have hexed an ATM when she was in town in order to get some cash (not to mention she hexed the camera which was supposed to watch over the ATM so it didn't see her crime). She ended up with $550 in cash, but had spend half of that already on a hotel room and some basic essentials, as well as more food. She didn't bother to make an attempt to buy anything else until she had a plan, since anything she did buy she would have to lug around with her depending on where she went.

As far as Jinx knew, there wasn't another version of her in this universe. Or if there was, she stayed very under the radar. Then again, it didn't help that Jinx had long since abandoned her given name, which had eventually became forgotten. So that meant that she had a completely new start. She didn't have a history as a villain. She could be anything she wanted. She could be a hero, she could be normal!

Jinx let out a sigh at the later thought. No, she couldn't. She could never be normal, no matter how hard she wanted. It simply was never an option. Kid Flash- no, the Kid Flash of _her_ universe taught her that she didn't have to be bad, like she always believed. But even if that's true, there's no way that she would ever be able to be normal. How could she be?

"Would you like another smoothie? We're having a Fourth of July special, buy one smoothie and you can get a second half off!" Jinx looked up from her spot in a booth at the waitress, her hood over her face enough to conceal her eyes from the woman talking to her. She had completely forgotten that it was Independence Day that morning, but when she went out for her walk (because there was only so much she could do while being cooped up in a hotel room), she saw a lot of people carrying around miniature flags and the parks being even more crowded than usual. Having nothing better to do, she decided to head to a local cafe and have something to drink.

"Sure." Jinx pulled out a couple bucks out of her hood pocket and handed it to the waitress, who returned a few minutes later with the strawberry banana smoothie that Jinx had ordered. Jinx glanced at the television as she sucked on the straw. It was the news, not the most entertaining to watch, but it was better than just sitting there staring at all of the happy families out the window.

"-four ice themed villains attacked four different cities at the same time. Luckily they were stopped before they could do too much harm by Batman and Robin, Green Arrow and Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad, and Flash and Boy Flash. So no need to worry, East Coasters. It just proves that the Justice League has our back, even on the holidays." All of this was still weird to Jinx. She knew these people, but they didn't know her. And the versions of them that she knew… it wasn't these versions. Who knew how different they could be than the version that she knew.

As soon as Jinx was finished with her smoothie she left. It was still fairly early, so she continued her way on her walk instead of returning to her hotel. It got boring their quickly anyways, it didn't even have a pool! Well it did, but it was closed for renovations, which was part of the reason why she was able to stay there so cheaply. Plus she didn't have a swimsuit, and even if she did it would make it even harder to hide her pink hair and eyes.

Jinx once again thought about what she should do next. Where she should go. She could always go back to Jump City, become the resident superhero since the Teen Titans were there. But without the H.I.V.E. Academy, that almost eliminates a lot of the villains that once were in the area. Jinx supposed she could travel, but that would require being able to either hitch a ride to each location or for her to actually drive there, and Jinx didn't exactly have a car (or a license but that's besides the point). She could always go back to school. I mean, assuming that she might actually get a job someday she would like her high school diploma. Then again, she wasn't sure school was exactly her thing with her appearance and abilities. Online school on the other hand…

Jinx glanced back slightly as she heard sirens nearby, subconsiously getting into a fighting position, before she reminded herself that they _probably_ weren't after her so she had no need to be worried, although she did steal slightly over half a grand from an ATM. However, when it came into sight Jinx was relieved to see that it was just a firetruck and an ambulance rushing past her. She glanced ahead to see smoke in the near distance.

' _Might as well see what's going on, its not like I have anything better to do_..' It was in the direction that Jinx was heading anyhow...

* * *

After about another half an hour of walking, she saw the place the fire trucks were rushing to get to. It wasn't anything fancy- it appeared to be some sort of factory or something. It was about two stories tall, the fire being on the upper floor. She glanced at the sign on the ground in front of the building and that read 'Cadmus'.

' _Why does that sound familiar?_ ' Jinx mentally questioned, searching her brain for anything that popped up when thinking of Cadmus. However, nothing jumped out at her. Jinx assumed that it must have been a place that her and the H.I.V.E. 5 robbed before.

As she grew nearer to the building, she saw a couple of men in labcoats yelling for help, and a firefighter in a megaphone trying to calm them down. Before Jinx could react, there was an explosion from inside the building and the men standing in the window were propelled out of it and were swiftly falling towards the ground. Jinx's eyes widened as she burst into a sprint, determined to try to help- to attempt to catch them or something- when a flash of yellow and red caught her eye, zipping up the building at impossibly fast speed, catching the two scientists and placing them on the rooftop of the building, before stumbling back, quickly grabbing a hold of the ledge of the windows the scientists (at least, that's what Jinx thought they were) had originally fallen out of to prevent falling himself.

"No way…" Jinx breathed out, as she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the guy that she thought she'd never get to see again.

"It's what's-his-name, Flashboy!" exclaimed a firefighter.

"Kid Flash!" The dangling boy shouted, seeming to be annoyed at everyone getting his name wrong. Just as Jinx wondered what he was doing there, she saw more people running up. It took her a mere moment to recognize Robin, this universe's him was a lot more stylish than her universe's, although she wasn't too sure who the other guy was next to him. He didn't look familiar to her, with his pale blonde hair and dark complexion, with odd marks on the side of his neck and tattoos wrapped around his arms. Jinx assumed it was one of the heroes on the East Coast, since she wasn't all that familiar with all the heroes there. She glanced back at the building to see Kid Flash still dangling there, quickly trying to piece things together.

 _'Okay, so there are three heroes, well I guess in this world sidekicks, at one small fire. There must be some other reason they're here then…_ ' Jinx let out a small smirk. ' _This should be fun._ '

Jinx heard a cackle in the air, and looked over to see Robin jumping on top of the firetruck and grappling his way over to the window Kid Flash was dangling from, before pulling him up and disappearing inside the building.

 _'It might have something to do with what's inside the building… Cadmus? Ugh, why does that sound so familiar!_ ' She quickly stepped to the side behind a nearby building and pulled off her Batman hoodie, hiding it behind a dumpster. She would rather die than be caught dead wearing that in front of any other hero, _especially_ the Boy Blunder.

As she stepped out, she saw the unknown guy standing on some sort of… water platform, his black tattoos now glowing a light blue, at the top of the building, the scientists stepping onto the platform. Jinx glanced closer to see that the water was coming out of the firefighters hose, and was being controlled by some sort of dual rods in his hand, which were glowing light blue as well as they manipulated the water. The platform then lowered enough to the window the other two heroes vanished into and the man stepped off, carefully lowering the platform the scientists were standing on to the ground. Jinx watched as he disappeared into the building as well.

Jinx hesitated for a moment- did she really want to help? She wasn't supposed to be in this universe in the first place, would her helping mess everything up? Then again, what if she was supposed to be there. There had to have been a reason she ended up there out of every universe, right? Jinx didn't exactly believe in fate, but it had to have been more than a coincidence that she ended up there, right?

"Whatever, I'm not going to get anywhere just standing here..." Jinx told herself, not wanting to give herself a headache over her thoughts. "Besides, if I wasn't supposed to be here then it's just not their lucky day." The pink-haired girl glanced over the scene to decide her best route of getting into the building, before she ran over to the side of the firetruck and jumped up onto it, climbing to the top.

"What the-" One of the firefighters started.

"Don't worry, I'm with them." Jinx said, hoping that they bought her excuse, before giving them a half-assed wave to the firefighters as she ran up to the top of the white lift that sat on top of the truck, stopping right next to a firefighter spraying a hose to the other part of the burning building. "Try not to get me wet, okay?" Not bothering to look at the firefighters expression, she did a front flip off of the top of the lift and onto the ledge of the window, just barely grabbing a hold of it, having slightly underestimated the distance between the truck and the building. Taking a quick breath to compose herself, since it had been a while since she had done something like this, Jinx pulled herself up and slipped into the dimly lighten room.

Jinx glanced around, she was positive that this was the window that the three boys disappeared into… so where were they? Jinx wanted to smack herself.

 _'This is exactly why you don't get lost in thought in the middle of a mission. Especially an impulse-driven mission. Timing is everything!'_ After mentally scolding herself, Jinx glanced around. Well, the building wasn't too big. It wasn't like they could have gotten far.

 _'This could be a sign that you're not supposed to get involved.'_ A small voice in the back of Jinx's head told her, but she quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"I'm already here…" she muttered as she walked down the hall, glancing around for any sign that the sidekicks passed through. "And it's not like I have anything better to do."

Jinx smirked slightly to herself when her eyes landed on an opened elevator shaft. As she walked over to it she glanced down, slightly surprised that the shaft went down a lot farther than a two-story building was supposed to go. Then again, she did expect that there was some reason that trio was at Cadmus. As well as why she couldn't find them.

"I'm sure the bottom's there. Somewhere…" Jinx told herself, internally wondering just how far down that it went. Jinx glanced over to see a rope dangling down, most likely a tool that Robin had used to descend. "You're just making this too easy…" Jinx grabbed a hold of the rope, before lowering herself down, keeping an eye on the elevator doors she passed hoping to spot an open one. It wasn't until she reached the end of the rope that she had finally spotted an opened elevator door. Jinx started using her weight to swing herself over to the opened door, finally getting near enough to jump in. Once she was safely on the ground, she poked her head back into the elevator to look down, not wanting to have done it while she was still inside of it. "...nope. I still can't see the bottom."

Glancing around, Jinx noticed that she was currently standing in a long hallway, no doors on either side around her. Though the hallway appeared to intersect into an uppercase 'T' far ahead. As she walked ahead, she glanced at her reflection in the metal walls. Jinx sighed, mentally deciding that she was going to change up her costume once she got out of here. Though she loved the one that she had, it contained too many memories, good and bad. Plus she was in a new universe- it was time for a new start.

Once she had reached the separation, Jinx glanced around, wondering which way to go. Glancing right, the hallway went on a while still. Though she could almost make out a light coming from that way. Turning to the left, Jinx's eyes widened. A man with a golden helmet was racing towards her. But that wasn't what shocked her the most. It was the things that were running beside him. Whatever they were, certainly weren't humans. Actually, they didn't even look like animals! They were a whitish-grey, with bright red eyes, running on all fours. Their razor sharp claws scratched against the ground as they ran, growling as they neared. Doing a quick count Jinx saw six of those… things on the ground and a smaller, less-threatening monster sitting on the man's shoulder. Glancing them over once again.

"What the heck?!"

"Stop, intruder!" The man yelled.

"Really? That's the best you've got?!" Jinx questioned, her eyes glowing pink as she raised her hand, firing multiple hexes towards the man and the creatures. The man let out a shout as one of her hex's hit his legs, making him trip and creatures, however, manuvered out of the way, a couple of them jumping over her hex while a few skidding under. Only one of them was it, but it quickly regained itself and continued the chase. Jinx felt her heart skip a beat.

"Okay, this might be a problem." Under normal circumstances, Jinx wouldn't shy away from a challenge like this. However, this was not a normal circumstance. Jinx was in alone, blindly wondering around the enemy's (what she could only imagine) base, in another dimention. If she did manage to fight all of the cretures off, she was positive that only more would come. And considering that the elevator went down as far as it did, she was sure as hell that once they started coming they would not stop coming. So Jinx did the smartest thing that she could think of: she ran. She turned her heal and started running down the opposite direction of the hallway that the creatures came from, firing another few hex's back at them, glancing back to see that the man was once again chasing after her with the creatures. Jinx turned to look ahead again to see if she was going to have to hex a door open, but as luck would have it the door was already opened. As she ran inside she saw the three sidekicks all gathered around a computer, their heads moving towards Jinx as they heard her footsteps nearing them. Jinx came to an abrupt hault next to them, to warn them about the creatures chasing her, only to be interrupted before she could even start.

"Who _are_ you?!" Kid Flash questioned. Jinx wasn't sure if it was meant to be because of suspicion or because her unexpected entrance (though Jinx assumed that it was because of both, since if she was in their shoes and a random stranger showed up she would probably hex them before they could say a word). But before Jinx could even answer, she heard the footsteps of the man enter.

"Stop! Don't move!" He shouted, coming to an stop, the creatures jumping onto nearby furniture, seeming to be ready to pounce. Jinx took a step back, raising her hands slightly ready to send a hex in any of the creatures came any closer. However, she wasn't sure if using her hex's would float well with the sidekicks or only make them trust her less (though with her pink hair and cat-like-eyes she didn't think it would surprise them all that much), so she simply put her hands into fists, ready to fight hand-to-hand. The man's eyes skimmed the three sidekicks, seeming to be less threatening and more confused. "Wait… Robin? A-Aqualad? Kid Flash?

' _Aqualad? So that's who the guy is.'_ Jinx glanced over at the darker-skinned boy, not noticing any similarities between him and her universe's counterpart. She could only assume in this universe another man took the title of 'Aqualad'.

"I know you." Aqualad said, looking at the man with a calm expression on his face. "Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best." The man, Guardian, said. Jinx couldn't believe it, this guy was a hero? He sure didn't seem like it to her. Kid Flash seemed to have a similar opinion to hers.

"Then what are you doing here?!" Kid Flash questioned.

"I'm Chief of Security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League and figure this out." Guardian stated, eyeing Jinx as if to say something about her.

"You think the League's going to approve of you breeding weapons?!" Kid Flash questioned. Jinx couldn't help but agree with what he was saying.

"Weapons? What are you… What have I…" The creature on Guardian's shoulders horns started glowing, and the man put a hand up to his head. "Ugh... my head!" His eyes opened. "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!" He commanded the creatures, as the creatures moved towards them ready to pounce. For the first time since Jinx got there, Robin moved away from the computer and in front of the three other teens, throwing down a smoke pellet, before deploying his grappling hook, grabbing onto one of the metal support beams ahead, before pulling himself up and out of the fight. Aqualad threw a quick glance at Jinx.

"I hope you're on our side." He said.

"Yeah!" Jinx said, doing a flip away from one of the creatures that pounced towards her, kicking it in the face as she cartwheeled out of the way of another one. She saw two more standing up on their legs, making Jinx mentally curse, until she saw Kid Flash run towards them, punching them both in the face, before bounding off of the wall and kicking another. Jinx was shoved to the ground as one of them jumped on top of her, raising it's claws ready to strike. Jinx's eyes glew pink as she shot a hex up at it, momentairly forgetting her decision not to use her hexes, causing it to fly through the air. She quickly got up and glanced around, checking to see if any of her companions saw that, before she saw Kid Flash and Aqualad run past her, neither of them gawking or making any comments that had to do with Jinx's ability, leaving her to assume that neither of them saw it.

"Come on!" Kid Flash said as he dashed away, leaving Aqualad and Jinx to chase after him. They ran back down the hallway. Kid Flash skidded to a stop and ran down another hallway, Jinx and Aqualad right behind him. Jinx followed him as Aqualad took a glance back, growling slightly at the fact that all of the creatures were still chasing after them. He stood their a moment watching them, frowning since they managed to shake absolutely none of them off their tails, before chasing back after his two friends and their apparent ally.

"Way to be a team player, _Rob_!" Kid Flash commented bitterly, frowning at Robin, who was hooked up to the control panel to the elevator.

"Weren't you right behind me? Besides, you had help." He gestured his head to Jinx, who came running up as the doors to the elevator opened up. Both Kid Flash and Robin ran onto it, Jinx swiftly joining behind them. Aqualad took a dive and rolled onto the elevator seconds before it closed, the creatures coming up right behind him. Fortunately for the quartet, the doors closed before they could get in.

Jinx glanced at the door as she heard pounding on it. She half expected it to break down, but it didn't.

"What are those things?" Jinx asked, glancing around at the three sidekicks. She was honestly surprised they didn't question her about who she was or why she was there, then again there really hasn't been any time for them to properly interrogate her, thankfully.

"Genomorphs. But putting it bluntly: _weapons_." Robin answered.

"At least those ones kind of suck at their jobs." Jinx muttered.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad questioned, though it sounded more of a statement.

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid Flash said, pointing towards the ceiling to try to clarify his point.

"Excuse me? Project Kr? It's down, on sublevel 52." Robin defended.

"Project Kr?" Jinx questioned, but was promptly ignored.

"This is out of control…" Aqualad started. "Perhaps… perhaps we should contact the League."

The three sidekicks sat in silent for a minute as Jinx briefly considered what she would do if the Justice League showed up. They sat in silence for the remainder of the elevator ride, the elevator letting out a 'beep' like noise before the door opened, everyone ready to fight in case anything was waiting for them. However when nothing came out at them, Robin went running out.

"We are already here." Kid Flash offered, before jogging out. Aqualad sighed, before glancing at Jinx, as if hoping for her to say why they shouldn't be there.

"I don't have anywhere I need to be." Jinx glanced around at the room. It looked like it was a cross between a cave and the inside of one of someone's intestines. Noticing that Kid Flash and Robin were already a lot farther ahead, Jinx and Aqualad ran over to them.

"Which way?" Aqualad questioned.

"Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two." Robin said, glancing at both of the hallways.

"Halt!" A voice said, attracting the four's attention. Standing in one of the hallways was a man who looked like a Genomorph-hybrid. Though he had a human like body, standing on two legs while wearing a white pair of pants and a white t-shirt, he had light purplish-gray skin and long, pointed ears, as well as a set of horns on top of his head. Both his eyes and his horns started glowing red, as two barrels flung towards them, missing their intended targets and hitting the wall behind them. Jinx was momentairly glad that she had decided to hide her abilities considering hers also involved her eyes glowing. But hers was better, because it was pink and she could do a hell of a lot more than throw things.

Robin flung a weapon at the Genomorph-man, only for him to stop it in front of him and cause it to fall to the ground, lifting more barrels with his telekinesis. Instead of waiting for them to be thrown again, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Jinx and Robin all ran down the second hallway to get away from him.

Kid Flash disappeared up ahead, leaving Aqualad, Jinx and Robin in his dust.

"In case you're wondering, he always does that!" Robin informed Jinx.

"I figured. Sounds like a pain." Jinx replied, pretending that she didn't already know this.

"You have no idea." Jinx was pretty sure that she did.

As they ran ahead, they saw a (almost closed) automatic-door. The only thing preventing it from shutting completly was a single tank of some kind that Kid Flash placed in it.

"Hurry!" He yelled at them, and Robin and Jinx slipped through, Aqualad following behind them. As soon as he stepped through, into the (once again) dimly lighten room, he kicked the tank out of the door causing it to shut.

Jinx glanced over at Robin who was standing by with his hologram computer, which was attached to his wrist.

"What do these guys have against light?" Jinx wondered outload, glancing around slightly. The lack of lighting didn't bother her any, since she could see pretty well in the dark. But still a little light wasn't bad every once in a while.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin said.

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected.

"Uhhh… guys? You'll want to see this." Kid Flash said, standing up at another control panel coming out of the ground. He hit a few buttons and the rest of the lights in the room came on, causing Jinx to blink from the sudden brightness.

 _'Oh, that's why.'_

Once her eyes adjusted, Jinx looked ahead, only to see a boy standing in a pod, wearing a white suit with Superman's signature 'S' on his chest.

"Woah…" Robin said. Kid Flash walked closer to the pod to get a closer glance.

"Big 'K,' little 'r,' the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?"

"Why…?" Jinx glanced over at the others again.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commanded Robin.

"Right, right." Robin said as he attached his computer to the control panel. After a few moments, Robin managed to get through. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force-grown in… _16 weeks_? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said. Jinx glanced at the boy in the pod.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued to read.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad questioned, pointing towards the small white creatures resting in smaller pods above Superboy's head.

"That's the same thing that was on that one guy's shoulder earlier…" Jinx recalled.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." Robin continued.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash added. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Damn…" Jinx muttered slightly. "Do you think there are more? Of the other members, I mean…" The three sidekicks glanced over at one another, unsure.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad told them as he hit his belt buckle. Robin hit a couple things on his wrist-computer and Kid Flash hit his ear piece. Jinx stood there awkwardly watching them.

"No signal." Robin said.

"We're in too deep. Literally." Kid Flash added.

"Now, next thing…" Aqualad turned towards Jinx. "Who are you." Jinx frowned, she knew this was coming sooner or later.

"The name's Jinx."

"Jinx? What kind of a name is that?" Kid Flash questioned.

"One that people actually remember, Flash Boy." Jinx countered.

"Hey!"

"Besides, it's not my real name. It's an alias like all of yours."

"So you're a hero then." Aqualad stated.

"More-or-less." Jinx stated, mentally adding a ' _usually less'._

"Then why have I never heard of you?" Robin questioned. Jinx thought for a moment. Should she tell them she's from another universe or no?

"It's complicated." Jinx shook her head. "Listen, is now really the best time for this? I mean I think we have more important things to worry about." She gestured towards Superboy. "He might be alive, but this is not living."

Kid Flash glanced at him. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agreed. Aqualad thought for a moment before glancing at Robin.

"Set him free. Do it." Robin hacked into the system and the pod's walls retracted, leaving Superboy leaning against a metal bed. He moved his hands, cracking his fingers. Then his eyes shot open, and he dove towards Aqualad with great speed, tackling him down, punching him in the face again and again. Kid Flash, Robin and Jinx all ran towards him, both Kid Flash and Robin grabbing a hold of each of his arms, Jinx grabbing ahold of the arm that Robin was restraining, since this universe's version of him seemed slightly scrawnier than her universe's.

"Woah, hang on Supey."

"We're on your side."

Superboy punched Kid Flash off, sending him flying towards the other side of the room, through a glass capsule causing it to shatter.

"I don't want to do this." Robin said, pulling out a smoking device and attaching it to Superboy, letting go of him, Jinx following his lead. Superboy stumbled back slightly, swinging his arm and hitting Jinx, sending her a good ten feet back. Aqualad stood up and kicked him back. Robin shot a taser at him and Superboy grabbed it and pulled Robin towards him, throwing him to the ground and putting pressure on Robin's chest with his foot.

"Enough!" Aqualad used his rod and made water come from it, turning it into a giant hammer before running towards Superboy and hitting him with it dead on, causing him to go flying away as he helped Robin up.

Jinx got up from the ground, before running over and sending a hex at Superboy, not caring if the others saw her do it this time. Superboy fell to the ground, before standing back up and running towards her with full speed. Jinx did a backflip to dodge his punch and swung towards him with her arm, firing another hex at him. This time he only stumbled slightly, not falling back like he did before.

 _"Stop fighting him, Jinx."_ Jinx glanced around quickly, hearing a new voice, unsure of it's origins. Not seeing anyone new in the room, Jinx turned back towards Superboy, only to be met with a fist. Jinx got flung back and into the cave-like wall of the room, her head slamming against the wall. And with that, everything went black.

* * *

 **Yep. So that happened. I'm not sure how good I got Jinx's personality, it's actually been a while since I watched Teen Titans, but I was watching a bunch of Youtube clips of Jinx's quotes and stuff. I forgot how teasing and sassy she is I love it. I'll try to get the next chapter out by Friday but I'm not sure if I will or not. That's my goal though :)**

 **But yep. So remember, vote on my poll (if you have no idea what I'm talking about read the rules above), and I will love you guys forever if you help me with my predicament of what school Jinx should go to, what her fake name should be, and/or what do you think would happen when Jinx meets the League? Will she stay, bolt, or will they not want her to come ?**

 **Fun Fact: I actually had this written the night I posted the last chapter, I was just to lazy too put it up. I ended up revising most of it tonight before I posted this. So if anything doesn't make sense it was probably from my first draft, which I forgot to take out.**

 **Review _for..._ Jinx not getting caught wearing a Batman hoodie by Robin?**


	4. Fireworks

**So we had a snow day today, so I decided to finish this chapter. I must say, this one is hella long. I would like to greatly thank Zenaku Okami for helping me figure out how to do the whole scene when Jinx meets the Justice League. I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT WITHOUT YOU BUDDY! I don't know if I said this or not, but if anyone has any ideas for anything you would like to see in this story, I would LOVE to hear them.**

 **Also, I apologize profoundly for by inability to write a good fight scene. I mean, I don't think it ended up that mad, but it certainly could be a hell of a lot better. I also tried my best to incorporate Jinx in it, tell me how you guys think I did. Anyways, I'm happy with how many people voted, but we still need more votes. Anyways here's how it's looking so far.**

 **Jinx x Robin=7  
Cheshroy=7  
Jinx x Kid Flash=7  
Supermartian=5  
Jinx x Artemis=4  
Jinx x Aqualad=3  
Jinx x Miss Martian=3  
Jinx x Red Arrow=3  
Jinx x Zatanna=3  
Jinx x Superboy=3  
Spitfire=3  
Superboy x Artemis=2  
Aqualad x Rocket=2  
Traught=2  
Red Arrow x Artemis=1  
Kid Flash x Zatanna=1**

 **Anyways, I might create a couple of oneshots for the top few that don't win, but anyways, that is how it's looking right now. If you don't like it then vote and change it ;) simple as that. Plus there are a lot of pairings that no one voted for, and guests you can vote via review too.**

 **Warning: This chapters a little violent, not that bad but it's a little violent.**

 **Disclaimer: I totally own this stuff. That is why I am writing this on Fanfiction dot net. Seems Legit.**

* * *

 **9 years ago**

 _A loud roar of thunder echoes off in the distance, as a young girl stares out of the window, trying to make out the passing scenery through the pouring rain from the safety of the back seat inside of a car, however at the moment she didn't feel very safe. She tugged down at her knit hat, twirling a piece of her now black hair with her fingers nervously. She feared that the others would tell that it was dyed. Shaking her head slightly to clear herself of the thoughts, she glanced at her reflection in the rear-view mirror, her eyes staring at 'normal' looking ones. She was briefly relieved that her mom had made her wear dark colored contacts to hide her pink cat-eyes. Not to mention that with her hat over her hair, they shouldn't be able to tell that it was dyed until her roots grew out, at least that's what her mom said._

 _Cautiously, the girl moved her gaze from her reflection to the driver of the vehicle. The driver was a man, staring ahead at the road with hawk-like eyes, his face resting in an unreadable expression. He seemed to be fairly well off, at least compared to the young girl and her mother, since he had neatly trimmed brown hair, streaked with gray which stood out whenever lightly flashed in the distance._

 _"...where are we going?" The girl questioned after a few moments. She saw him spare her a quick glance before resting his eyes once again on the road._

 _"To my house, me and my wife will be taking care of you for a while." He stated._

 _"Oh… is it nice there?"_

 _"I suppose it is… we are also taking care of three other children as well, they're only a little older than you. You'll have other kids to play with." The girl was now slightly intrigued. She didn't have any friends before, her mom wouldn't let her go out and play with the other kids._

 _"How much longer is it?"_

 _"I'm afraid that we have to drive a few more hours still. We should be there before dinner though."_

 _"I thought it was night…" the young girl once again glanced out the window at the dark horizon._

 _"It's only four o'clock, though it does seem a lot later doesn't it?" The driver spared a glance at the girl, before focusing his attention once again onto the road._

 _"It's really raining hard."_

 _"Yeah it is." The man agreed with her, he glanced at a road sign as they drove past. "The next down is only six miles ahead, we should probably pull off there. How about we get a burger while we wait for the storm to pass?" The young girl nodded in agreement with him._

 _"Can we please get fries too? Pretty please?" The man let out a small laugh and spared another glance at the girl._

 _"Sure. Something tells me that you and my wife are going to get along-" His sentence was cut short as he saw a set of headlights heading towards them straight on. "Shit!" He swerved the car, trying to avoid crashing into the other, and the next thing either of the passangers knew was the sound of something breaking and the airbags inflating. The young girl's head slammed against the back of the passenger's seat from her place in the back and she clenched her eyes shut in pain. Her seatbelt was digging into her shoulder from holding so tightly, and the girl finally realized why her mom was so insistant on her wearing it. She opened her eyes up slightly, glancing around. Everything was blurry, and she was so tired. She moved slightly, everything being sore. She glanced ahead at the driver, still not being able to see clearly. She couldn't make out much, but she saw some red in that direction. She opened up her mouth to say something, but no words were popping into her head. She slowly closed her eyes, she was so tired and she didn't know why, but surely a little nap wouldn't hurt..._

 ** _"Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!"_**

* * *

Jinx's eyes shot open as she gasped for air, awakening with a start. She makes an attempt to wipe the sweat off of her forehead that had been worked up from her dream, only to find her hands restrained against the wall above her head. Her eyes scanning around, ahead of her, panicked as she momentarily tried to figure out where she was, before she recalled the memories of earlier. She glanced around, trying to keep herself calm. However it was difficult once she realized that she was in a pod similar to the one Superboy was in earlier, and that he was standing a good distance away, staring intently forwards at an object to her far left. Wow, the tables sure have turned.

"What? What-what do you want?" She heard a voice shout, and Jinx almost let out a sigh in relief that she wasn't alone. She turned her head (her neck letting out a loud crack, sore from being thrown against the wall), only to find Robin being restrained in a pod identical to hers. Glancing past him (which was rather difficult considering all of the pods were in a row), she could just barely see Kid Flash's orange hair. She hoped that Aqualad had managed to avoid being captured, since he was still up when she went down. But knowing her luck he was probably just too far away for her to see him.

"Quit staring. You're creeping me out!" She heard Kid Flash shout, annoyed since Superboy still hadn't taken his gaze away.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin whispered to Kid Flash, who shot a glare at him.

"Not to mention he handed us our asses last time." Jinx added. She was going to use a hex to free herself, but she knew that Superboy would probably attack her before she could do anything else, not to mention something in her head telling her that she shouldn't… not yet anyways.

"We only sought to help you." Jinx heard Aqualad say, crushing her hope that he managed to avoid being captured as well.

"Yeah. We free you and you turn on us." Kid Flash stated, angrily. "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now." Aqualad said, interrupting him. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"Mind control?" Jinx muttered to herself. Her mind flashed back to H.I.V.E. Academy briefly, before she dropped the thought.

"Wha-what if I… What if I wasn't?" Superboy said, though it sounded almost like a whisper. Jinx realized that this was probably his first time talking, since he was in stasis before they freed him.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash questioned, which made Superboy clench his fists in anger.

"Yes, he can." Kid Flash glanced around as he saw all of his companions glaring at him, even Jinx. He wanted to know what her deal was anyways?!

"Not like I said 'it'." Kid Flash defended.

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad said, recalling what Robin said about them force-feeding him.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I-I know the names of things." Superboy said.

"But have you ever seen them?" Jinx wondered.

"Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Robin added, feeling bad for the clone.

"Images are implanted in my mind," Superboy said, before glancing elsewhere, "but... no. I have not seen them."

"So it's kind of like a picture. You've seen it, but you haven't actually seen it." Jinx stated, and Superboy spared a glance at her.

"I… yeah."

"Do you know what you are, who you are?"

"I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him if he to turn from the light." Superboy explained as if on command.

"How many times have they repeated that one into your head?" Jinx questioned, and Superboy glared at her slightly.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration." Aqualad told Superboy. "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond that pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy shouted.

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said, honest. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh… pretty sure it's after midnight." Kid Flash interrupted. "But we can show you the moon."

"And the stars." Jinx added.

"We can show you... introduce you to Superman." Aqualad finished.

"No, they can't." An unknown voice said as the door opened. Jinx glared as she saw Guardian walk in with two others, both with miniature Genomorphs on their shoulder. The one who spoke was a male. "They'll be otherwise occupied." The trio stopped walking and the man looked at his other companion, an African-American woman. "Activate the cloning process."

The woman nodded and started walking over a computer.

"Pass." Robin said. "Batcave's crowded enough."

"And trust me, you don't want to deal with more of me." Jinx stated, although both she and Robin were ignored.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" The man commanded Guardian, who walked towards Superboy.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash questioned, causing Jinx to roll her eyes as Guardian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us." Aqualad asked, looking at Superboy, who shrugged Guardian's hand off.

"Don't start thinking now." The man said, walking over to them, the Genomorph jumping off of his shoulder and onto Superboy's, it's horns glowing red. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

"And you need to get back to an insane asylum." Jinx muttered under her breath, causing Robin to hold back a snicker. Superboy walked out of the room, and Jinx closed her eyes to hid their pink glow figuring now he was gone they'd have a good chance at escaping, missing the nod the mystery man gave to the woman on the computer. She didn't have a chance to test her theory though, since the woman pressed a few buttons on the computer and two metal things came out of the bottom of the pod, the tips of them expanding into four needles each. Before Jinx could hex them back, they shot forwards into her chest, piercing her flesh, screaming as electricity shot through the devices and into her, her eyes clenching shut in pain. She felt as though her body was on fire, pain coursing through her entire body. Jinx tried to hex the device, but she couldn't focus enough to do it. This was it, she was sure that it was it. But then, just as the electricity had come, it stopped. She opened her eyes to see Superboy standing in the middle of the room, each of the people who were once standing were now on the ground.

"Don't give me orders." She had heard him say, before walking over to the four of them in pods.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash questioned, and Superboy glared at him, before stopping and just glancing at the four.

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." Before anyone else could say anything, Robin's pod opened up and he jumped out, rubbing his wrists.

"Ahh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." Robin said.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash questioned, and Jinx decided that it was time to follow Robin's lead, a little annoyed that he got free before her. Though she was a little preoccupied… dammit she should have been out already! Annoyed, Jinx hexed the pod, causing the doors to fly off and the restraints to break.

"Overdid it a tad but it works." Jinx said, rubbing her wrists, glancing over at Robin as he tapped a few buttons on the computer to open up the other's pods.

"You get Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth-" He glanced at a standing Jinx, slightly surprised to find her free. "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy said as he jumped over to Aqualad with speed that could almost rival Kid Flash's. Jinx just held out a hand in front of Robin, signalling him to pause for a moment, before she saw a familiar pink glow around Kid Flash's restraints as they broke, him jumping to the ground.

"You couldn't have done that before all the zappy-needle stuff?" Kid Flash questioned, glaring at Jinx slightly.

"If I did then Superboy wouldn't be on our side now, would he?" Jinx countered. To be honest she still wasn't completely sure why she didn't just do it earlier. But something told her not to.

Once Aqualad was free, he and Superboy jumped down and they all ran out of the room.

"You- you'll never get out of here!" The man shouted at them from the ground, starting to get up. "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

Superboy and Aqualad ran out the door, as Kid Flash and Robin stopped right before it looking back at him.

"What are doing?" Jinx questioned.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin said, as he flung four explosive blades at the pods which contained the DNA that the scientists stripped from them.

"What?"

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash questioned, as Robin ran out the room, Kid Flash and Jinx following close behind. They once again run past cave-like walls, though these ones had welt-like objects all over them. Jinx's eyes widened as she saw the ones they were passing by starting to glow.

"Okay, they're glowing. Glowing is bad." Jinx shouted.

"What if it's your glowing?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Glowing is bad." Jinx repeated. "And is that what you're calling it?!"

"Fine, what do you call it?!"

"Sorcery. My hexes are bad luck!"

"Ah, so that's where your name comes from." Kid Flash said. "Besides, sorcery isn't real. It's just science."

"And you're just an idiot." Jinx countered, coming to a stop along with everyone else seeing a large amount of incredibly large Genomorphs at the end of the hall. Everyone glanced the other way to see Genomorphs coming out of the glowing objects.

"I did say glowing was bad, right?" Jinx questioned. Before anyone could respond a loud growling from behind attracted their attention. The giant Genomorphs (which Jinx could now see were at least three times her height) had gotten a lot closer, and were now standing right behind the group. Jinx jumped out of the way as one of them slammed their hands against the ground. "You can't be serious."

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin all ran around the Genomorph as Superboy jumped up and punched it, causing it to fall to the ground. Jinx glanced at the others going ahead, but stayed back with Superboy incase he needed help, which she saw that he needed after one had punched him into the ground, which lead her to sent a hex at it.

"You okay?" She questioned, but he just stood up and jumped at another one, punching it, letting out a shout when he was thrown back. He got back up however and started punching the Genomorph into the wall. "Or, you know. That works too."

"Jinx! Superboy! The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here."

"You want escape?" Superboy shouted, picking up one of the Genomorphs he knocked down and threw it at two standing ones, knocking them down.

"Holy crap... I think you're stronger than Mammoth." Jinx muttered, more-so to herself than Superboy, but he caught it with his super hearing, causing him to give her a strange look.

"Mammoths are extinct." Jinx rolled her eyes, running over towards the elevator that the others were at. That wasn't anywhere near what she was talking about.

Once she reached the elevator, she saw Aqualad force it open and the three sidekicks looking inside. Jinx peaked her head in.

"Great, another elevator lift without the elevator." Jinx stepped onto a ledge on the inside of the elevator, frowning as Robin used his grappling hook to pull himself up. "Show off…"

"Tell me about it." Kid Flash said, agreeing with her as Superboy seemingly flew up the elevator shaft with Aqualad under his arm. Jinx sighed as she jumped up, grabbing the ledge of the floor above them, pulling herself up and repeating the process, before suddenly she felt something grab her around her waist and next thing she knew she was standing on a ledge, next to Kid Flash watching Superboy and Aqualad falling back down the elevator shaft, only for Robin to leap down next to them and throw something into the wall, which Aqualad grabbed a hold of.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy questioned.

"Don't know." Kid Flash said. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool. Plus I didn't have to carry you up like slow-poke over here." Kid Flash grabbed a hold of Superboy's arm to help him onto the ledge they were all standing on, and Jinx glanced at Kid Flash slightly. Well that explained how she got up there so fast, but how did Kid Flash get them both up there? Did he run up the wall?!

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin said, pointing up at the elevator, which was finally seen inside of the lift, however it was coming down towards them at an alarming speed. Aqualad punched off the elevator doors and the quintet exited the elevator. For a moment Jinx was relieved that they were in a normal looking hallway now, with wooden walls. But that moment was short-lived as she saw a bunch of Genomorphs running towards them. They all ran down another hallway leading to the left, when suddenly Superboy shouted out for them to take another left.

"Go left! Left!" After a few moments of running, Superboy shouted again. "Right!"

Everyone did as he had instructed, but when they turned right they came to a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?" Kid Flash criticized, while Superboy looked at the wall in shock.

"No. I… I don't understand."

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" Robin said, and Jinx glanced up at the air-vent in the middle of the wall. Robin used his grappling hook to grab a hold of the grate and yank it off. The Boy Wonder then jumped up and pulled himself into the vent. "Come on!" He held out his hand which Aqualad grabbed and pulled himself up.

"Ladies first." Kid Flash said as he gestured for Jinx to go next.

"Nice try, but you go next." Jinx said, tugging down at her skirt slightly. She wasn't sure if he realized what he had said at first, but since Kid Flash was Kid Flash, she wasn't taking the chance. Kid Flash just shrugged and ran up the wall and into the vent. Jinx then followed next, jumping up and slipping into the vent. Superboy followed after her, in case any Genomorphs were going to come, and the five of them made their way through the vents.

"Ah, at this rate we'll never get out." Kid Flash complained.

"Shh… listen." Superboy said, and everyone stopped. Jinx wasn't sure at first if anyone else heard anything, or it was just Superboy's super hearing that heard anything, but then she heard a distant shriek of a Genomorph. They all moved ahead to the nearest vent and excited, knowing it wasn't safe in there anymore. But instead of leaving right away, she saw Robin sit down and start typing away at his wrist-computer.

"I hacked the motion sensors." He said finally, after a moment.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash cheered.

"Awesome." Yep, Jinx definitely prefered this Robin compared to her universe's.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin said, but Kid Flash refused to look at the negatives.

"But I've finally got room to move." He said, before opening a door and running off, leaving everyone to chase after him up a staircase, running past the Genomorphs that Kid Flash knocked down in his dash.

"More behind us!" Robin warned, still typing away at his computer as they ran up. Superboy, who was following behind slightly broke off the staircase behind him, so they could no longer be followed. They all ran up the rest of the flight of stairs, finally reaching the top. When everyone finally caught up with Kid Flash, he was on the ground, rubbing his head because he had ran into an automatic door that had closed right before he could get through.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash muttered sarcastically. Superboy ran up to the door and punched it, the door not budging at all. Jinx cracked her fingers before sending a hex at it… only for it to not budge.

"What is this door made out of?!" She shouted as Aqualad and Superboy tried to force it open as Jinx fired hexes at the middle to try to get it to budge for them.

"Can't hack this fast enough…" Robin said, turning around as he heard a Genomorph growl from behind them. "This way!" Robin turned and kicked open a nearby door, everyone following him, only to stop once they see an army of Genomorph behind it, with Guardian standing in front of them all.

"Great choice…" Jinx said as more Genomorphs came up from behind them. Jinx glanced at the horns as they all started glowing red again, before collapsing to the ground, everything going dark.

It wasn't much more than a minute later when Jinx woke up. She stood up, her hand on her head because of a headache.

' _Stupid telepaths_ …' Jinx thought to herself, glancing around at all the Genomorphs. Oddly enough, none of them seemed like they were going to attack anymore.

"Guardian?" Aqualad questioned, looking at the man in question.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." He said.

"I think not." The man from earlier said, as the Genomorphs parted, glancing back at him. Desmond stood there, glaring ahead at the other humans in the room. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He said as he held up a beaker of light blue liquid, before drinking it all in one swig. He then jerked his body, groaning as if he was in pain, before collapsing onto the ground, his muscles growing, his shirt tearing off as his body became too big for it. Then his skin started peeling off, revealing a blue skin under it. But amazingly enough his pants did not tear at all, which Jinx was thankful for. Desmond then looked at the heroes with a demonic smirk on his new face, breathing deeply.

"Everyone back!" Guardian said, holding his arms out to try to keep them at bay, before running forwards holding a golden shield, only for Desmond to whack him out of the way like he was a fly. Guardian let out a yell as he crashed into the wall. Superboy then jumped at him, punching him, and Desmond punching him back, getting the upperhand and punching him across the room. Superboy quickly got up and ran at him, jumping, only for Desmond to jump with incredibly height himself, sending them both through the ceiling on the next floor up.

"Okay. That's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said.

"Talk about making an entrance." Jinx agreed.

"Do you think labcoat planned that?" Kid Flash asked grabbing onto Robin as he shot a grappling hook up through the hole and onto the next floor. Jinx jumped up after them, grabbing a hold of the ledge and flipping herself up.

"I really need to work on getting to higher places in one go. That or I need a grappling hook too." Jinx said, ducking as Desmond threw Superboy at them, before making her way towards him with the others.

Jinx watched as Kid Flash ran towards him, sliding between his legs and behind him, causing a distraction as both Superboy and Aqualad ran towards him with their fists raised, punching him. Kid Flash stayed behind him, tripping Desmond as he stumbled back.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash said. Jinx ran towards Desmond as he got up and leaped over him, sending a hex at him, catching his attention. Superboy then ran towards him again and punched him, only for Desmond to grab him and slam him into one of the support beams inside of the building. Aqualad tried to hit him, but he was knocked out of the way as Desmond threw Superboy into another support beam. Jinx ran at him once again and hexed him as he tried to hit Aqualad, making him miss. Kid Flash ran right past her and went right at him, causing him to be thrown back. But with both Jinx and Kid Flash attacking him, Aqualad had enough time to get up to try to hit Desmond again. However, Desmond grabbed a hold of both him and Kid Flash and threw them at pillars, grabbing ahold of Aqualad again slamming him through one, into another. A few pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling as Aqualad was punched into the pillar again.

"Of course." Robin said and Jinx spared a glance at him as he pulled up his wrist computer, showing a hologram of the layout of the pillars. "KF, get over here."

Kid Flash ran over to where Robin and Jinx were standing.

"We need to destroy the pillars. KF, try and get Desmond to chase after you. Destroy these pillars." He pointed to a few of them on his hologram. "Keep him distracted until you get the signal. Got it?"

"Got it!" Kid Flash ran off again, punching Desmond in the face.

"Jinx, you said you're bad luck, right?"

"Depends who's asking." Jinx said, smirking. "But I think I see where you're going with this, and I must say, I did not expect it. But I like it."

"Well glad to see that you're on our side still." Robin said. "Don't destroy all of the pillars though, or else this place is going to end up collapsing on all of us." Robin pointed towards two of the beams. "Take care of these ones."

"Got it." Jinx said.

"Superboy, Aqualad!" Robin called them over and Jinx ran off to the pillars, firing a hex at both of them, causing them both to fall down, one of them almost landing on Desmond, causing him to punch it, causing it to break.

"Whoops." Jinx said, as her eyes glowed pink. "I missed." She shot a hex at Desmond, Kid Flash once again ducking behind him to trip him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Superboy and Aqualad both destroying two more of the pillars. Kid Flash once again ran off, Desmond chasing after him. A few moments later Aqualad put water onto the ground, and Kid Flash slid on it. Superboy jumped towards Desmond and punched him into the water, which was now spread around thanks to Kid Flash, who was now out of it. Aqualad moved over and electrocuted the water, electrocuting Desmond.

"Move!" Robin said, as they all ran towards the exit as devices Robin planted all over the building started going off, causing small explosions to happen on all of the pillars.

As the building was exploding around them, Jinx fired multiple hexes falling debris, trying to not have any land on them. However, the building was too big and it was falling too fast for her to destroy it all, and they all dove towards the ground, trying to protect themselves as the building fell. Jinx felt her heart skip as a large piece of debris was laying on top of the group, but it was flung off a few moments later by Superboy. Everyone got up, tattered and scraped up from both the fight and the building collapsing. Jinx glanced around at the building, relieved to see that she could no longer see Desmond anywhere. Everyone was panting, both from terror from the building collapsing and adrenalynn.

"We… did it." Aqualad said, looking at Robin and Kid Flash.

"Was there… every any doubt?" Robin questioned, putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He and Kid Flash high fived each other, but they both winced when they did it. Jinx sat down on a piece of the rubble, before stretching out and laying on her back.

"You know… A normal person would regret getting involved in this… But this is the first time in forever I've had this much fun…" Jinx admitted. It was true, back in Jump City it was pretty slow after the Brotherhood was defeated. After catching her breath for a few minutes, she stood up. She glanced over at Superboy, since it was his first time outside, and saw him glancing at Desmond, who appeared to be unconscious (or dead) under a pile of rubble.

'Oh, so that's where he went.'

"See, the moon." Kid Flash walked over towards Superboy with Robin and Aqualad, pointing up at the moon. Superboy stared up at the moon in awe, and Jinx couldn't help but look as well. But it looked like something was coming from the direction of the moon. Jinx narrowed her eyes, trying to make out what it was. Wait- "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Jinx watched in shock as the members of the Justice League arrived all around them, half of them Jinx wasn't sure that she recognized. I mean, when she was a villain she didn't exactly keep track of the goody-two-shoes that didn't serve as an issue to her in any way, shape or form. Jinx was tempted to run when she saw so many heroes around, but she didn't. She shifted nervously, reminding herself that the only reason that they were there was because of their three sidekicks that were with her. And probably Desmond. And to possibly investigate Cadmus. Oh god, she was screwed.

The heroes stared at their sidekicks, and Jinx wasn't sure if it was out of anger or pride, maybe a mixture of the two. She felt eyes scan across her, as if they were trying to figure out who she was.

Jinx saw Superboy walk ahead, towards Superman. Superboy showed him the symbol on his shirt, and she saw shock cross Superman's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jinx heard Batman say, and she hoped she hid the Batman sweater in the alleyway good enough.

"He doesn't like being called an it…" Wally muttered in the direction of Superman and Batman.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy said. All of the Justice League members glanced around at one another, and Batman narrowed his eyes at the five.

"Start talking."

* * *

Jinx stared off at the sky as she watched a few members of the League take Desmond away. So he wasn't dead after all. Jinx wasn't sure if she was supposed to be upset or relieved, after all, she was still pretty new to the hero stuff.

Jinx let out a sigh, none of the League members have talked to her so far, so they either don't know how to approach her, or they don't want anything to do with her.

"Hey, thank's for helping us." Kid Flash said, glancing over at her from his conversation with Robin and Aqualad.

"No problem." Jinx said.

"You said you're a hero, right?" Aqualad questioned.

"And I said 'more-or-less-'." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"No where, don't worry about it." However, Jinx was worried about it. Did she slip up somehow and reveal that she was an ex-villainess? Does that mean that they don't trust her? Before she could think anymore into it, Batman walked over to them, with Flash and Aquaman behind him.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash said.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman said, giving them his famous Batglare.

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad, stand down." His mentor said.

"Apologies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad stated.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you-" Flash started.

"The five of us, and it's not." Kid Flash said, which shocked Jinx slightly. Was that the reason that they asked her if she was a hero?

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?" Robin said, taking a step towards his mentor.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy questioned. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

Batman glared at the five of them, his eyes resting on Jinx for moment before turning his head to the Martian Manhunter, who nodded at him slightly. He turned back to Jinx.

"You, come over here." Jinx spared a nervous glance at the others before walking over and following Batman, Aquaman and Flash over to the Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. "Talk."

"Excuse me?"

"I ran a background search on you and found nothing." When did he have time to do that? "So we need answers. Now. And don't even think about lying."

"Why don't we just start with the basics. What's your name." Black Canary asked Jinx, knowing that the teenager was probably slightly intimidated by being interrogated by Batman. Hell, most adults are.

"Jinx. My name's Jinx." She said, turning her attention to Black Canary instead of Batman.

"Well, Jinx, do mind telling us what you were doing in there?" Black Canary questioned her before Batman could.

"I was walking past when I saw Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad disappear into a burning building. Last I checked, you guys usually don't handle fires. I got curious."

"You could have been hurt." Batman stated.

"I can handle myself." Jinx defended. "Besides, I've done a lot of stuff more dangerous than that."

"If that is the case, then how come there are no files on you?" Batman questioned, his eyes narrowing from behind his cowl.

"I was hoping you weren't going to ask that." Jinx muttered, before focusing her attention back on the League. "This is where things get tricky."

"Explain." Batman said bluntly.

"If you don't mind." Black Canary added, trying to take some of the pressure off of Jinx.

"Well I'm a sorceress, although my usual hexes are bad luck, I am capable of doing other magic. I was trying to do a spell. But something went wrong and the next thing I knew I was in another universe."

"You're from another universe?" Batman questioned dubiously.

"Another universe, alternate dimension. Whatever you want to call it." Jinx said.

"And just how exactly did you know you were in another dimension?" Black Canary asked.

"Because their sidekicks," Jinx jerked her head towards Batman, Flash and Aquaman. "Are still here." Seeing a confused look from Flash and Aquaman, and a scowl from Batman, Jinx continued. "In my world they didn't feel appreciated, a lot like their aren't now, so they went to the west coast and formed a group called the Teen Titans."

"And you were a member of it?" Black Canary questioned.

"Yeah." Jinx said, and she saw Batman glance at Martian Manhunter.

"Manhunter?"

"Nothing she has said this far has been a lie. And her intentions while helping the three had no ulterior motives." The League members all spared each other a couple of glances, before Black Canary glanced at Jinx again.

"How long have you been here?" She questioned the younger girl, who thought about it for a moment.

"About three days." Jinx said finally, assuming that they weren't unconscious while they were underground longer than she thought they were.

"Where have you been staying?"

"I'm staying at a cheap hotel. Garrick's Inn. I mean, what else could I do? I'm from another universe, remember?"

The League members all glanced around at each other, as if having some sort of unspoken conversation. Either that, Jinx decided, or Martian Manhunter was using telepathy to talk, finally when they turned back to her, Jinx glanced around at them nervously. This could end two ways, good or bad. Jinx only hoped that it was good.

* * *

Jinx couldn't believe where she was standing. If you had asked her four days ago where her Independence Day walk would lead her, she would say back at the hotel where she was staying. She had no idea that deciding to follow three three sidekicks into the building would end up leading her her standing in Mount Justice with Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and Superboy, let alone with them all in civilian clothing.

After being interrogated by the League, they decided that she would be under their care until further notice, since she had no money, no friends or family and nowhere to go, not to mention the fact that her powers could end disastrously for them if she was convinced to join the enemy. Jinx was more than a little shocked at that, expecting something bad to happen (since she is Jinx). They took her back to her hotel room that evening (but not before Jinx grabbed her hoodie from the alley, hiding the logo, wanting to keep it since she was pretty sure that the hoodie was good luck), and told her that they would be back to retrieve her in the next few days, having to discuss things with the rest of the League beforehand.

Black Canary was the one who ended up coming to get her that morning, with a bag for Jinx with civilian clothing, since Jinx still only had her torn heroine (if you could call it that) costume. Black Canary said she had to guess a little bit with the size and the style (though she based the style somewhat off of what she remembered Jinx's costume to be like), but Jinx didn't really care since she had liked what she had received. In the end, Jinx was sporting a magenta tank top under a thin, black leather jacket, a pair of black jean-shorts (since it was summer after all) and a purple pair of sneakers.

But that wasn't the end. Black Canary also gave Jinx a ring which would give her a more normal appearance to avoid attracting attention when she was partaking in civilian activities. As soon as Jinx got it, she ran right over to the mirror and put it on. As soon as she did, she was amazed. Her hair went from it's bright, bubblegum pink to a jet black, her eyes became a pale gray, and her skin gained enough color in it she looked healthy and not like a walking corpse.

When she arrived at the mountain, the other four didn't recognize her at first. It wasn't until she said something did they realize that it was Jinx. The others were glad to see her, since having not spoken to her since the Justice League pulled her away for their interrogation of her. Jinx couldn't help but wonder if any of them were part of the reason why the League had wanted her there.

Which lead to where they were now, standing in the middle of Mount Justice, listening to Batman.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin said, his eyes hidden behind a pair of black shades.

"Yes, but covert." Batman stated.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." The Flash said, pointing to his symbol.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool! Wait. Six?" Robin questioned. Everyone looked behind them at the entrance, where they saw a green girl walking in with the Martian Manhunter.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said. Jinx could tell they were related do to the green skin, though if she didn't have it, Jinx thought she could pass for a relative of Wally because of the orange hair.

"Hi." She said, and Jinx smiled. She was glad to have another girl on the team, unlike in the H.I.V.E. Five when she was the only girl.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash whispered to Robin and Jinx frowned, before mentally scolding herself. So, she and this version of him were not together. No need to get jealous. "Uh, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I am honored to be included." Miss Martian said.

"I'm Jinx. Nice to see I'm not the only girl on the team." Jinx said, walking over to Miss Martian with the Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"Likewise. It is nice to meet you." She said, smiling at Jinx.

"Hey, Superboy!" Robin shouted to Superboy, who hadn't yet come over. "Come meet Miss M." As Superboy walked over, Miss Martian's shirt changed from being white and red to being black-and-red, matching the color scheme of Superboy's.

"I like your t-shirt." Miss Martian said, and Superboy gave her a small smile. Robin elbowed him and Kid Flash ran around behind him and put an arm over his shoulder, smiling widely at Miss Martian. Jinx rolled her eyes at the boys, a new girl shows up and they go all crazy over her. It almost makes Jinx wish that she had met them under more relaxed circumstances like she did.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said, smiling at the others.

Jinx smiled. Today was the day indeed.

* * *

 **I'm just going to bring it to your guys's attention that I am working on drawing my own coverart for this story with Jinx's civilian costume and her new superhero costume. It might be a while still but I am working on it. Also I'm still taking suggestions for what school she should attend or what Jinx's alias should be. I'm serious. Watch, her alias is going to end up being freaking Rose Tyler or Rose Lalonde or Rose Quartz something.**

 **...I just realized that all of those Rose's are practically dating aliens. Well it's proven, aliens are scientifically more proven to be attracted to people named Rose. And before you guys say anything, no Rosa is not my actual name, just my alias. Rosa Callainus literally means Blue-Green Rose in Latin.**

 **UPDATE: I changed the cover art with something that I drew. I spend nine hours on it, but I am hella proud of it, let me know what you guys think about it :D**

 **Fun Fact: I wrote an entire different flashback scene displaying the relationship between little Jinx and her mom as her mom way dying Jinx's hair black, but then I thought that scene was too girly so I changed it into this one instead.**

 **Please Review,** ** _for..._** **Jinx's lucky Batman hoodie which I hope she one day gets caught wearing?**


	5. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Tada! Chapter 5 of Just a Jinx! Didn't think I'd update this quickly, huh? Expecially since this one and the last one are both increadibly long, both over 7,000 words. Maybe I should start seperating these into multiple parts. Yeah or no?**

 **Anyways, in case you guys didn't realize I changed the cover art. It spend me over 9 hours drawing, but I think that I did an excellent job at immitating the Young Justice art style, except for maybe the lips. I was having such issues with that. But anyways that's Jinx's hero and civilian clothing, since I don't do it justice trying to describe it with words.**

 **Voting is still open, so you can go do that. I probably forgot stuff but in my defense it's five in the morning and I haven't yet gone to sleep. I'm going to do that right after I post this. Because I like to read all the nice reviews you guys leave when I go to bed. So please give me something to look forwards to when I awaken ;)**

 **I tried to change things up slightly from the normal episode. I changed up a few scenes, but the fighting mostly stays the same. But I kind of made pairings more andigious (I probably spelled that wrong or used the wrong word I'm about to fall asleep while I'm writing this don't judge me. But yeah, words and stuff.**

 **Rosa out. *drops mic***

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own this? No, didn't think so.**

* * *

It had been over a week since their 'team' had formed, ten days to be precise. And the number of missions that the teens had been on had been on equalled zero, and Jinx was starting to get restless. She had never stayed still that long with the H.I.V.E Five unless they were trying to lay low before or after a big stunt, but even then things were never dull with them. Even after she joined the Titans she was able to keep busy on patrol and by training when they weren't on missions.

Not that she didn't enjoy being part of the team, the guys and Miss Martian were great. Though she didn't see Robin, Aqualad or Kid Flash that much within the week, since unlike her, Superboy and Miss Martian, they had lives outside of the Justice League, both literally and figuratively. She figured that couldn't be helped though, considering they all were new to the world: Superboy having lived in a pod, Miss Martian being from Mars, and Jinx being from another universe altogether (although she neglected to tell her team that, only having told the Justice League when they were interrogating her. She figured it would be better that way, otherwise they might start asking questions about their alternate selves and her, which Jinx didn't want to answer).

Though, in that week Jinx did manage to convince Black Canary to allow her to go into town so she could get a new costume, or at least fabric to make one, using the excuse that her old one was shredded. She decided to make her new costume similar to her last one, with some obvious changes. She kept her signature choker, since it had sentimental value that she couldn't just throw away, but she changed up the rest of her costume. She now sported a black corset-like top with thin, vertical, purple stripes on it, a pair of purple sleeves that stayed on her arms do to a small ribbon tied around the tops of each of them, a dark grey, almost black, skirt that ended a little above her knees, with a pair of mid-thigh length shorts under them, a pair of fishnet tights (although Jinx was reluctant to get rid of her purple and black striped ones, she forced herself to do so because of the ungodly amount of holes that consumed them), and lastly, Jinx exchanged her shin-high platform boots with a pair of black, knee-high heeled boots. A normal person would probably think she was insane for doing gymnastics in heels, but for Jinx, it was just natural for her. Not to mention that it made her taller and slightly more intimidating (at least, in her mind).

"Staring at the screen like that isn't going to get him to come here any faster." Jinx said as she glanced over at Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian, who were all staring intently at the holo-computer (seriously was everything a Hologram in this dimension?), waiting for Red Tornado to arrive. Jinx hadn't found a point in watching it (they had been at it for thirty minutes watching him slowly arriving closer and closer), since it was no different than staring at a clock waiting for time to pass. To occupy herself, since everyone else was to anxious to partake in a good conversation, she was working on her gymnastics. At the moment she was testing herself to see how long she could stand on her hands (she didn't say she was trying hard, if Red Tornado was to give them a mission she didn't want to be worn out).

"At least it's better than doing nothing." Miss Martian said, giving a sympathetic smile to Jinx, since she too was starting to get bored.

"Recognized: Robin, B01; Kid Flash, B03." A computerized voice said as Robin and Kid Flash arrived, before running over to everyone else by the computer.

"Did you ask him?" Robin questioned.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash added.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad answered, and Jinx flipped herself over so she was on her feet again, rather than her hands.

"Finally." She said. "I was getting bored."

"You're not the one with super-speed, just imagine how I feel?" Kid Flash said, before turning towards the exit. "Come on!" He jogged out, everyone else following behind. The ground opened up as Red Tornado came flying down on his namesake, a small, red tornado carrying him.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash yelled, since he was the first one out, everyone else following close behind.

"Greetings." He said in his robotic voice as he landed. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad informed him.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado reminded them.

"But it's been over a week, and nothing-" Robin started

"You'll be tested soon enough." Red Tornado interrupted, holding up a hand to silence him. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this is just a way to keep up out of your guys's way." Jinx said, crossing her arms.

"I assure you it is not. Though, I am told that social interaction is an important team-building exercise." Red Tornado said. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave.

Red Tornado walked past them and into Mount Justice. Jinx frowned, that's what she had been doing almost all week.

"'Keep busy.'" Kid Flash muttered.

"He's not serious, is he?" Jinx inquired.

"Oh, I'll find out!" Miss Martian said as she turned towards him to try to read his mind, before sighing. "I'm sorry, I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"It's okay, Miss Martian." Jinx comforted. "I could always hex the information out of him."

"Uh, how about we not do that." Robin told Jinx, who shrugged.

"It wasn't actually going to do it." Jinx thought about it for a moment. "Well, probably not."

"So, uh, do you know what I'm thinking now?" Kid Flash questioned Miss Martian, stepping closer to her. Jinx crossed her arms and closer her eyes, reminding herself once again this Kid Flash wasn't her Kid Flash, he could flirt with whoever he wanted. Although that also meant that she could laugh when Robin elbowed him in the side.

"We all know what you're thinkin' now." He said.

"There is such a thing as 'coming on too strong' you know. Or maybe you don't." Jinx said, trying to sound more teasing rather than jealous.

"Okay, ow." Kid Flash said as Aqualad sighed.

"And now we tour the clubhouse."

"Well, Jinx, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian offered, glancing at Jinx and Superboy.

"Don't look at me." He said.

"We won't. A private tour with the ladies sounds much more fun." Kid Flash stated, smiling at Miss Martian.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jinx said.

"Sh-she never said private!" Robin exclaimed.

"Team building." Aqualad reminded them. "We'll all go."

They all started walking back into the cave, Jinx letting out a laugh when Robin shoved Kid Flash again. Going through a tour of a place she already knows might be worth it with these guys.

"So this would be our front door…" Miss Martian said as she walked through the cave. "It was actually an entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash finished, although Jinx suspected that was only to impress Miss Martian.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy questioned.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad answered.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy questioned, and Jinx glanced at the others.

"Because that totally makes sense." Jinx said, though thinking about it the Teen Titans lived in a giant 'T'. Then again, the H.I.V.E Five broke in how many times?

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian put a hand under her chin, but Robin grabbed it with his and held onto it with both of his. Jinx couldn't tell if he had a crush on the ginger alien too, or if he was just doing it to get under Kid Flash's skin. Or both, after all Miss Martian was both pretty and kind; like the Snow White of aliens, Jinx noted. The reason why she thought of Snow White and not another fairytale princess was because of the red headband that she wore on her head.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Robin told her, and Kid Flash walked over and pulled Robin's hands away from Miss Martians.

"Oh," Jinx said, getting what he was saying, explaining it since Miss Martian still seemed confused. "We're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian said as she put her hand to her head and glanced away, slightly embarrassed.

"I smell smoke." Superboy said, sniffing the air, causing Miss Martian to gasp.

"My cookies!" She exclaimed, as she took off flying down the hall, quite literally. Everyone followed behind and saw her pull a pan of badly burned cookies from the oven, levitating them onto the countertop island in the middle of the kitchen, frowning. "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-" Miss Martian let out an awkward laugh. "Never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great." Robin told her, before glancing at Kid Flash, who was crunching away at the rock-like cookies. "He doesn't seem to mind."

"I have a serious metabolism." He said awkwardly as he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian questioned.

"Sounds good, but maybe just a tad bit shorter time in the oven next time." Jinx told the girl. This wasn't the first time Miss Martian had burned something in the oven. She had a bad habit of getting side-tracked whenever she put something in it and ended up burning it. One time Jinx managed to catch it before it burned though, earning a thank you from Miss Martian and half of a cake.

"It was sweet of you to make these, even if they did burn a little." Aqualad said, causing Miss Martian to smile.

"Thanks, Aqualad."

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad, actually, Kaldur, said.

"I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Wally gestured towards Robin, causing Robin to glare at him from behind his glasses. "Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. But, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on earth now."

"I don't even remember mine." Jinx admitted to the others, feeling them glance at her. "I've gone by Jinx for so long I forgot what my real one is."

Jinx closed her eyes in concentration, searching her mind to see if she could remember her actual name, only to come up blank. She was to focused in thought she didn't even notice Superboy start to walk away, until she heard him shout.

"Get out of my head!" Jinx's eyes opened and she turned towards Superboy, trying to figure out just what he was talking about, only to realize seconds later when she heard Megan's voice inside of her head, causing her to grab her head do the the unusual feeling inside of her head.

 _"What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

"M'gann, stop." Kaldur commanded, staring at Megan. Suddenly, the feeling in Jinx's head stopped, and she assumed that Megan broke her telepathic link to them all. She glanced at the others to see none of them holding their heads anymore, so she assumed that was the case. "Things are different on earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Plus a lot of thoughts are meant to stay private." Jinx added on.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally explained to Megan.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Megan stuttered out.

"Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled, before storming away and into the living room. Megan stared down for a moment, upset, before facepalming.

"Hello, Megan." Megan said. "I know what we can do." Before anyone could say anything, she took off flying down a hallway.

"Are we supposed to follow?" Jinx questioned.

"I think so." Wally said, and Robin shrugged. Wally, Robin, Kaldur and Jinx all made their way after Megan down the hallway.

"Hang on, I'm going to go get Superboy." Megan said, about to turn back down to go get him, before Jinx stopped her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He seemed kind of mad last time." Jinx said.

"Well I wanted to have you all come." Megan said, looking down sadly.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you and I could have way more fun doing it alone than with all of these guys." Wally said, stepping closer to Megan.

"She said she wanted us all to come, Wally." Robin said, pulling Wally back. Jinx turned around back down the hallway. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To get Superboy." Jinx said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "After all, you wanted us all to come, right Miss- Megan."

"Yes. If you could convince him to join us, I would be grateful." Megan said, and Jinx kept that in her mind as she stepped back into the living room, seeing Superboy slouched over on the couch.

"She didn't mean it, you know." Jinx told him, only earning a grunt from Superboy. "There was no way she could have known that you didn't have a good experience with telepaths."

"You don't have a name either?" Superboy questioned, raising Jinx to raise an eyebrow. Where did that come from?

"Well not really." Jinx said. "Why? Is the reason you're acting all mopey because everyone else has a name?" When Superboy remained silent, Jinx continued. "I mean, that can be a good thing, if you think about it. You can pick your name, you don't get stuck with a stupid one. Like Finkelberg. Or Angus. Or Dick."

Superboy stared at Jinx blankly. She wasn't sure if he understood the reason why the last one was one of the names on the list or not, but she sure as hell wasn't going to ask.

"So you coming or not?" Jinx questioned, crossing her arms. The others were probably wondering what was taking them so long. Megan was probably panicking, thinking that Superboy wasn't going to come or something. Jinx almost thought she was going to have to go back without him until he stood up. "Took you long enough."

"Don't push it." Superboy said, though Jinx swore that she detected traces of a smile in his expression. Was he actually trying to make a joke?

When Jinx and Superboy finally made their way back to the others down the hallway, Megan's face broke into a huge grin at the fact that Superboy came back.

They all stepped into an elevator, and when it stopped, Megan held out her hands towards a red, egg-shaped object in the middle of the room.

"It's my Martian Bioship." Megan said, leading the others towards it.

"Cute." Jinx noted.

"Not aerodynamic, but cute." Wally added on.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." Megan said, raising her hand towards the ship, which morphed into something much more ship-like, a set of Y-shaped wings coming out of the original egg-shaped object, and it became longer. Megan moved her hand again and the ship turned around to the back, where a door opened up and morphed into a staircase to enter. Megan started walking towards it, turning to the others, who were still standing there in awe. "Well, are you coming?"

Kaldur, Wally, Robin, Superboy and Jinx all made their way unsurly to the ship, looking around in awe once they were inside of it. Seats morphed out of the ground, two in the front, three in the back, and one in the middle.

"Strap in for launch." Megan said, and Robin and Wally both automatically ran into the chairs, which morphed straps around them. Megan made her way to the middle seat, and Kaldur, Superboy and Jinx all walked to a seat rather than ran. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Megan said, and a few moments later the doors opened, revealing the bay. The ship flew out of the cave and over the water, before flying high into the sky. Jinx gazed out the window at the scenery. It was breathtaking.

"Incredible!" Robin exclaimed, taking the words right out of Jinx's mouth.

"You get to do this all the time?!" Jinx questioned, looking at Megan.

"On Mars, yes." Megan told her.

"Amazing…" Jinx said, looking out at the horizon. She didn't notice Megan looking at Superboy sadly. Robin, however, did.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered towards Megan, causing Jinx to turn her head to face them.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Megan responded.

"He doesn't seem to like anyone much." Jinx told her.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally reminded them, and all four of them glanced at Superboy, as if expecting him to say something.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?" Robin asked Megan, trying to change the subject to lighten the mood. Oh yeah, Jinx definitely preferred this Robin.

Megan stood up and her body started to change, and she turned into an almost exact replica of Robin… if he was a girl, anyhow. She then glanced at Wally and shaped herself to look like him when he was in his Kid Flash costume, however she still looked female.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally questioned, looking at himself/Megan dreamily.

"Wrong, no. Narcissistic, yes." Jinx said.

"Hey- wait… was that you admitting that you think I'm hot?" Wally questioned, mentally replaying what Jinx said.

"That's not what I meant." Jinx replied, rolling her eyes.

"And I still didn't hear you deny it." Wally replied.

"Impressive," Robin said, clapping at Megan's display of shape-shifting, "but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Megan said, slightly embarrassed, before she morphed into Jinx, perfectly copying Jinx's appearance. Or, what she learned was her appearance, since she hadn't yet seen Jinx without her appearance-altering ring. It wasn't that Jinx prefered that to her normal appearance (although in all honesty she did, since she grew up thinking that she was a freak because of it), but it was because she wanted to see what it was like to be around someone that thought she looked normal. Even if that somebody happened to be a green shape-shifting alien.

"Now that actually might fool someone." Robin stated as Megan morphed back into her normal appearance and sat down again.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur inquired.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." Megan explained.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy said, albeit a bit bitterly.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally questioned, moving his hands around slightly as in attempt to demonstrate it.

"Density shifting?" Megan looking away slightly. "No, i-it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin told Megan, laughing slightly. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed and Jinx laughed.

"Here's something I can do." Megan said, moving her hands slightly. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." Red Tornado's voice said through the ship. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course." Megan said.

"Was that his way of giving us a mission without actually giving us a mission?" Jinx inquired, and Robin scoffed.

"No, that's Tornado's way of keeping us busy again."

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy." Megan said as the ship made it's way down towards the power plant. "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause." Superboy said, glancing out the window at a tornado coming towards the ship, sucking it in. The ship was in it for no longer than a few moments until Megan was successfully able to pull she ship out of the tornado and park it right above the ground, the entire team jumping out as it landed.

As soon as they were outside, they could hear the workers yelling as the tornado raged around the plant.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?" Kaldur asked the Boy Wonder, only to receive no answer. He turned around only to find Robin missing, the only thing proving he was even there was his laughter off in the distance.

"He was just here." Megan said.

"Just how does he do that?!" Jinx questioned, slightly envious of the boy's ability to disappear without anyone noticing. She glanced at the building and saw a bunch of windows shattering. Without saying anything, the team ran towards the building, figuring that Robin must have vanished into it. Their hunches were proven correct as they ran in, seeing Robin laying on the floor with a robotic-like man standing a short distance away. He was wearing a sort of red armour, his entire body covered with it, with traces of black. There were blue tubes that went from his back to his hands, and Jinx assumed that it had something to do with the tornado that was outside.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy questioned as he jumped down besides Robin.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough." Robin replied.

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." He said, shooting two small tornado's out of his hand, the team struggling to keep their ground against the winds.

"Must be a blast to have at parties." Jinx remarked sarcastically, watching Mr. Twister send Superboy flying into a wall with a tornado. Robin got up from the ground, Wally put on his red Kid Flash goggles and Jinx took off her ring and put it in her pocket. No way she was letting that baby get hurt in a fight. Besides, Megan didn't seem like the type to judge, with her shape-shifting abilities and all. Oh, and her green skin. That too.

Kaldur nodded and everyone burst into action. Wally ran right at Mr. Twister, which was a mistake because right away Mr. Twister whipped him out of the powerplant with his wind, and Jinx quickly lost sight of him do to all of the smoke he was tossing up as he slid across the ground. Megan and Kaldur both flew/ran towards him, only to get thrown across the room as well and into a platform. Jinx tried to take a tad bit smarter route after seeing all of her teammates being tossed aside so easily, and used her bad luck to make the floor break heading towards him. However, before it could reach him Mr. Twister sent a strong gust of wind towards the broken up ground, causing it to fly towards her. Jinx quickly moved out of the way of the wind, only to end up being caught in a twister and flung across the room as well, groaning in pain as she was slammed against the wall.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a super hero." Jinx heard Mr. Twister say as she pulled herself up to her feet. "I was not, however, expecting children."

"We're not children!" Robin said, annoyed, flinging two of his explosive batarangs at the villain, who used his wind to explode one of them before it hit him. The other landed in the middle of his chest, though he flicked it off like it was nothing.

"Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." By the time Jinx had managed to make her way back to the fight, so had Megan, Kaldur and Superboy. The fact that none of them were in their superhero get up bothered her slightly, especially since they were in the middle of a fight. It especially bothered her because even back at the Titans Tower she rarely ever saw anyone not-in-costume, since they were almost always going on parole or getting broke into or being called into action or something of the sort. Jinx let out a sigh, she wasn't in Jump City anymore, she had to stop dwelling on the past.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed." Robin said, interrupting Jinx from her thoughts. "Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can."

"Turbed, really?" Jinx questioned Robin as Megan broke open a steam valve that was above Mr. Twister, causing him to be momentarily blinded. However he was able to see again right before Superboy could come at him from above, causing him to once again send him flying across the room and into Megan. Jinx, Kaldur and Robin all ran at Mr. Twister, only for him to form three small tornadoes, each of them getting stuck inside of one, to stop them at the same time, causing all three of them to smack into one another before falling onto the ground.

"Indeed. That was quite turbing. Thank you." Mr. Twister said as he flew out of the building. They all groaned from pain, they guy was getting to be a real pain in their butts.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get back up from being knocked down, spun around and knocked back down by Mr. Twister, but eventually they did it. They exited the same way Mr. Twister did, only to arrive just in time to see Wally being flung towards the wall. Luckily, Megan thought quickly and caught him with her telepathy before he made impact.

"I gotcha, Wally." Megan said as she levitated Wally back onto the ground.

"Ooh, thanks." He said, glancing back at them quickly before turning back to Mr. Twister.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Mr. Twister said.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur questioned angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Mr. Twister taunted.

"Read his mind, find a weakness." Kaldur instructed Megan, who turned to him confused.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." She stated.

"It's okay with the bad guys." Robin told her.

"Especially when we're getting creamed!" Jinx added, and Miss Martian closed her eyes to try to read Mr. Twister's mind.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing." Megan said after a moment, before facepalming. "Hello, Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android! And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here." Kaldur said.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough." Robin argued. "This is his test, something to keep us busy."

"And here I thought this was actually going to be something, I don't know, important!" Jinx exclaimed, annoyed.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke." Wally said, disappointed. Kaldur punched his hand with his fist in anger before turning towards Mr. Twister. "This game, so over."

Everyone turned to face Mr. Twister, who was flying above the ground, as if taunting them.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin said, pointing at him.

"So let's end this." Kaldur finished.

"Consider it ended." Mr. Twister said, generating two tornados in his hands and a dark vortex-like cloud forming above him.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Kaldur said, as lightning strikes from the center of the clouds.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally questioned.

"Aren't you the ones who should know this?!" Jinx inquired, glancing at them.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Before anyone could do anything else, another bolt of lightning struck the ground, sending them all flying back and onto the ground, most of them losing consciousness for a few moments, Jinx included.

When she finally regained consciousness, Jinx looked around. Everyone was on the ground and Mr. Twister was nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh, ow." Jinx said, rubbing her head sligtly, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Wally questioned, looking at Megan who was staring at the sky.

"I placed the Bioship between us." She said, causing Superboy to punch a couple of rocks in frustration. Actually, where did those come from? Jinx didn't remember those being their. Or the pile of dirt next to Superboy. She had a feeling that Mr. Twister had something to do with it though.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" He questioned, storming angrily towards Megan as everyone got up from the ground. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur defended her.

"Even you have to admit that it made sense, even his armour was red." Jinx added, putting in her two cents.

"I-it was a rookie mistake." Robin said, trying to calm Superboy down. "We shouldn't have listened."

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally admitted. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy said, angrily (then again, when wasn't he angry), before running off after Mr. Twister. Wally and Robin ran off behind him.

"You didn't do that bad for your first mission. My first mission was a disastor." Jinx said, trying to comfort the girl.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Megan said, staring off into the distance, before looking at the ground, ashamed.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." Kaldur admitted. He glanced at Jinx and signalled that they should probably go. Jinx looked at Megan, reluctant to leave the girl at first, but by the looks of it, it seemed that the girl needed to be alone for a little while. She nodded back at Kaldur and they both ran off after the others, Jinx's conscious feeling heavy.

* * *

Civilians shouts filled the air as tornados ran rampant in a (on most instances) normal neighborhood. Objects flung through the air as tornadoes raged through buildings, destroying them.

"Certainly this will get the required attention." Mr. Twister said as he controlled the tornados.

"You got ours! Full and undivided!" Wally shouted as he ran at Mr. Twister at full speed, jumping up and kicking him in the chest, before landing on the ground, his eyes locked onto Mr. Twister.

"Imperial and insufficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." Mr. Twister said as Superboy jumped towards him, his fists raised. Mr. Twister moved backwards out of his way, sending a gust of wind towards the two, not noticing Jinx coming up from behind sending a hex his way, causing him to almost fall onto the ground, if he didn't use a gust of wind to send himself back up into the air and on the ground a good distance away.

"Aw, come on. That's not very nice now, is it?" Jinx questioned, her eyes glowing pink. Wally ran towards Mr. Twister again, only for a small tornado to go send a car hurtling towards him. Kaldur and Robin both ran towards him, Mr. Twister sending a miniature tornado towards them, which both of them successfully dodged. Kaldur almost got within punching distance of him when Mr. Twister whipped him away with his wind and sent him flying into a house. Wally ran towards him once again from behind, only to be swept up and thrown over Mr. Twister, before quickly getting up and running away before another tornado could sweep him away.

Jinx saw Robin throw an explosive device towards Mr. Twister and she fired a hex at it so it would explode before he could fling it away. While Mr. Twister was distracted, Superboy jumped towards him, successfully punching him, before once again being swept up by a tornado and flung away, before using another tornado to pull a boat from the water and sending it flying in the same direction that Superboy was thrown in. Seeing another twister coming her way, Jinx ran away, ducking behind the boat for cover. It seemed as though she wasn't the only one with that idea, because moments later Wally and Robin joined her. Robin reached under his sweater to pull out… his utility belt. Somehow Jinx wasn't surprised.

"Of course." Because some things would never change between the universes.

"You brought your utility belt." Wally stated.

"Never leave home without it- first thing Batman taught me." Robin said, fastening his utility belt around him like a sash.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it." Wally muttered.

 _"Listen to me_ …" Wally, Robin and Jinx all grabbed a hold of their heads as they heard Megan's voice inside their minds. " _All of you. I know, I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."_

They all listened as Megan told them her plan. Jinx smiled as she finished. Atta girl.

* * *

Mr. Twister stood in front of the five teens, not seeming to be at all tired of the havoc he seemed to be causing, unlike the teenagers, who had almost been at their wits end at fighting him. They'd been tossed, whipped, thrown and slammed around, but they weren't ready to quit.

Civilians stared in awe as Red Tornado flew over them as they were fleeing from Mr. Twister, before Red Tornado landed in front of the teens, facing Mr. Twister.

"Hit the showers, kids. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot." He said.

"But we've got a plan now." Robin argued.

"The subject is not up for debate." The teens deflated as they walked away, leaving Red Tornado face-to-face with Mr. Twister.

"You think this is going to work?" Kaldur questioned Jinx.

"I hope so." Jinx responded, glancing back at 'Red Tornado' as he and Mr. Twister were sending tornados back and forth. They appeared to be at a stalemate, until Mr. Twister electrocuted the boat that at one point Wally, Robin and Jinx were hiding behind, causing it to explode and send Red Tornado to the ground. Mr. Twister flew over him and landed right beside him, cords coming out of his hands and attaching themselves to Red Tornado's head.

"Stay still, andriod. The reprogramming won't take long." Red Tornado quickly turned around and grabbed the cords with his hand, 'his' face turning back into Megan, who smiled at Mr. Twister.

"Longer than you might think." She said.

"No." Mr. Twister said, taking a step back, the cords Megan was holding onto tearing as a 'tornado' came up from behind him and spun him around, slowing down revealing Wally, who was actually just spinning around excessively.

"Dizzy?" Jinx questioned as she fired a hex at Mr. Twister, sending him in Superboy's direction, who began punching him several times, until he punched multiple holes through him, before sending him flying into the nearby bay, where Kaldur was waiting for him underneath.

"Not at all." Wally said nonchalantly as Mr. Twister came flying up in an explosion from under the water, landing slightly in front of Megan, who levitated him in the air, before tearing his arms off, Robin sending a couple of batarangs at him, exploding, sending him falling to the ground. Mr. Twister sat up on his knees and his chest opened, revealing a scrawny man coming out of his chest.

"Foul. I-I call foul." He said, glancing up at them. Megan walked towards him, levitating a chunk of the rubble from one of the many buildings she destroyed, moving it over him.

"M'gann, no!" Kaldur called, right before Megan dropped it on top of the man.

"Did you just-?!" Jinx started, glancing at the rubble and then back at Megan. Sure she was a lot of things in the past: a thief, a liar, a criminal. But she wasn't a killer.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars," Robin started, while walking over to Megan, "but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"You said you trust me." Megan reminded him, before levitating the rubble off of the man, revealing a crushed metal android rather than an actual man. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally walked over and picked up one the android's eyes, tossing it into the air before catching it. "Cool, souvenir."

"You're kidding, right?" Jinx questioned, but then saw the look on Wally's face. "Okay, not kidding. You're serious."

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur said, putting a hand on Megan's shoulder.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it?" Wally joked. "Rocked? Heh."

"Ignore him." Robin told her. "We're all just turbed your on the team."

"Again with the turbed." Jinx muttered.

"Heh, thanks. Me too." Megan said, smiling. None of them were any the wiser at the other eye watching in on their conversation.

* * *

That evening, the six teammates and Red Tornado all sat in the cave, examining the 'corpse' of the man who was behind Mr. Twister.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur said, remembering how it attached the wires to Megan's head under the assumption that she was the real Red Tornado.

"Agreed." Red Tornado said.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan questioned.

"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger…" Megan argued.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado said, before walking away, and Jinx realized just how dead-on Megan's impression of him was earlier.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally stated.

"Guess if we're going to have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin pointed out.

"Ouch." Jinx muttered, she felt a twinge of sympathy for Red Tornado.

"Dude, harsh." Wally whispered to Robin.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Red Tornado said, turning back to them.

"Heh, right." Robin said.

"Good job, now that's going to be in his memory banks forever." Jinx teased Robin, who ignored her.

"I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur said while walking over to Robin, putting a hand on his shoulder as Red Tornado walked away.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally started. "This team thing…"

"Might just work out." Kaldur finished as he, Robin and Wally all made their way towards the exits. Jinx glanced at them longingly. They were lucky they had somewhere else to go and didn't have to be stuck in the cave all day. She turned back towards where Superboy and Megan were standing, only to see Superboy walking away and Megan with a smile on her face.

"Did I miss something?" She questioned.

"N-no! Nothing important." Megan said.

"Okay?" Jinx raised an eyebrow, but didn't raise the subject more. "Night."

"Yeah, goodnight." Jinx started walking down the hall, before turning towards Megan.

"Good job today." Jinx told her, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Jinx shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. It seems that more and more frequently her dreams were plagued with memories and nightmares, this one being one of the later, although sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between the two. Jinx ran her fingers through her tangled pink hair, there was no way she was going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon. So she got up and threw on her lucky hoodie over her pajamas (which was just a tank top and shorts), since the halls of the cave were kind of cold sometime, before walking out to go get something to drink. She really needed a sketchbook here or something to keep herself occupied. Jinx wondered if she could convince Black Canary to take her into town again so she could get some more stuff. Either that or she could just sneak off into it.

Stepping into the living room, Jinx noticed that she wasn't the only one up. She saw the television on. She took a look at the couch to see Megan curled up watching an old tv show on it, she seemed to be too absorbed in it, she didn't notice Jinx go into the kitchen, get a drink of water, before coming back and sitting on the couch next to her.

"So what are we watching?" Jinx questioned, causing Megan to jump slightly.

"Oh, uh, it's… nothing." Megan quickly fumbled around trying to find the remote, but it was too dark for her to see where it was, since she didn't bother turning the lights on so she didn't disturb anyone. But it was already too late, and the title sequence to Megan's favorite Earth television show, 'Hello, Megan!' had already began. Upon seeing the starring character and her uncanny resemblance to Megan, including sharing their first names, Jinx's eyes flickered between Megan and the screen, a small smirk on her face.

"Hello, Megan?" Jinx questioned, and Megan explained on how she saw it on Mars and instantly felt connected to the main character (partially do to the namesake), so she based her Earth-appearance off of her.

"Honestly, I don't blame you." Jinx told her, once she was finished explaining. "I mean if I was a shapeshifter I would probably do the same thing."

"You would?" Megan questioned.

"Yeah, I mean why not. You can look like anyone you want."

"Yeah… um… Jinx? Can you not bring this up to the others?" Megan questioned. "I don't want them to know."

Jinx thought about it a moment, it was kind of like the fact she didn't her teammates to find out that she was from another dimension. If someone found out (like Megan could probably easily do with her telepathy), she wouldn't want them to go blabbing about it to the others. However before she could even say something, Megan interrupted her.

"Oh, and Jinx?" Crap, was she reading her mind? Did she know about the other dimension? "Why are you wearing a Batman hoodie."

Jinx glanced down at her hoodie. In retrospect she probably should have thought more about it before putting it on and going out into the cave, but she had just woken up from a nightmare and didn't think anyone was up. On the plus side, it was just Megan. On the downside, it was Megan. She could easily accidently let it slip.

"I won't tell if you don't." Jinx stated.

"Deal." Megan agreed, and she ended up letting Jinx stay there and watch reruns of 'Hello, Megan!', and when they finally got to episode 17, Jinx could tell why Megan was trying to imitate Grammy Jones cookies.

* * *

 **Well technically Jinx was caught wearing her Batman hoodie, and Megan was caught watching 'Hello, Megan!' I couldn't exactly remember why she watched it, but I think I did an okay job with that scene. I just felt as though the two female members needed a little bonding. Plus that was for my buddy who wanted to see a little Jinx x Miss M. Even if it's not exactly shipping.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm thinking of doing another crossover full of a ton of character x Jinx oneshots. Because frankly, Jinx needs more love (and not just from me). So yeah, I might do that. Maybe.**

 **Also, Jinx did not know that Robin's name is actually Dick. She was just using that as a reference of stupid names. For obvious reasons. I try to be funny sometimes. I don't know if I succeed, but I try. Yeah. I'm out of stuff to say.**

 **Fun Fact: I wasn't sure if I was going to do the whole 'Wally has a crush on Miss Martian' thing or not, and I'm stlil not sure, but I think I showed it enough so that it just shows Wally as a flirt not majorly crushing. I feel bad, Jinx is getting no love D: Yet... forgive me I don't understand romance! The ironic thing is that everyone always comes to me for relationship advice... I'm almost 17 and I've never been in a relationship. Stop asking me for advice unless it's how to be single or how to obsess over fictional characters (which include but are not limited to Kid Flash, Jinx, Robin, Deidara (Naruto), Shikamaru (Naruto),** **Quicksilver, Nico/Sister Grimm (Marvel), Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist), Terezi (Homestuck), etc. etc.)**

 **Please review, _for..._ My attempts at making jokes throughout the chapter. At least I think I did. I'm not entirly sure... I'm really tired...**


	6. Drop-Zone

**And here's the next chapter of Just a Jinx! What is this, chapter 5? 6? I lost track. Anyways, I really don't have much to say. I'm sick, so I can't really focus, but luckily I already had this written!**

 **Remember, vote on what you want to see!**

 **Guest: Yeah, I know the original Jinx was like, I'm trying to incorperate some aspects on it (such as her mother being bald and wearing a wig in the flashback), however I'm basing it off of the television show, not the comic. And yes, I am aware that her outfit is impractical (although no more than most heroine's), however I planned on kind of making that a joke of some sorts (don't worry, if I eventually go onto Season 2, I plan on giving Jinx a more-practical heroine outfit, though still with the Jinx elements).**

 **Guest (#2!): Alright I will account your vote toward it!**

 **Anyways, yeah. I can't think of anything else to say.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Insert smart remark here.**

* * *

"Why do we have to stay here waiting? I'm sure we won't forget about them this time." Megan said as she glanced at the pan of cookies baking in the oven.

"Because after seeing just how those cookies looked, I'm not risking burning them." Jinx informed her, watching the oven. "Besides, they only need to cook for ten minutes."

"How long has it been?" Megan questioned.

"About thirty minutes." Upon seeing Megan's shocked expression, Jinx smirked. "Relax it's been about six minutes."

"You had me worried. Time works differently on Mars."

"So that's why you always burn stuff?" Jinx questioned.

"I don't always burn stuff." Megan argued, before looking down slightly, realizing she did. "I don't try to."

"Relax, that's why I'm here." Jinx comforted. "And hopefully you, me and Superboy can all finish of these cookies before Mr. High Metabolism gets here and we don't have a chance."

"We should leave some for them," Megan said. "I mean, last time Robin said that he thought they'd be great, but I think he was just saying that to make me feel better."

"So you're main goal in this is to prove a point?" Jinx asked the alien.

"Yes. Well, no… does that make me a bad person?" Megan questioned, slightly ashamed.

"No. I can think of twenty worse things you could do and it still wouldn't make you a bad person." Megan smiled slightly before glancing at the oven.

"The cookies are done!" Using her telepathy, Megan lifted them out of the oven and onto the countertop. "They're not burned this time!"

"And this is why we waited by the oven." Jinx said as she picked up a cookie, taking a bite out of it. "Amazing. Try one." Jinx said as Megan picked up a cookie and followed Jinx's lead.

"It's just as good as I imagined!" Megan exclaimed, before noticing Superboy walk into the living room. "Superboy, do you would you like a cookie?"

"They're not burned this time." Jinx added, but Superboy just grunted as he sat down on the couch. Megan looked deflated, her cookies had finally turned out and he didn't want one. Jinx pointed at the cookie, then at Megan, then at Superboy, trying to tell her to take him one without saying it (since Superboy would hear it because of his super hearing). Megan blinked before nodding, picking up a cookie and walking over to Superboy, him actually taking it when she handed it to him.

"Recognized: Robin, B01; Kid Flash, B03; Aqualad, B02." A computerized voice said, and moments later, Wally was standing in the kitchen with them.

"There you guys are- are those cookies?" Wally questioned, quickly running over and picking one up and shoving it into his mouth. "Dude these are amazing!"

Wally reached towards the pan and picked up another cookie, only for that cookie to crumble in his hand. He looked up to see Jinx standing there with her eyes glowing pink.

"And they're for everybody," Jinx said.

"So you break my cookie?!" Wally exclaimed. "You… you cookie killer!"

"Where are Kaldur and Robin?" Megan questioned, noticing that, despite the computer signalling the arrival of all three of them, Wally was the only one in front of them. Wally walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of chips, wanting to snack on something since Jinx destroyed his cookie.

"They're waiting back by the computer. Batman finally has a mission for us!" Wally told them excitedly, munching on a chip. "Come on, let's go!" He said, running back to where to the others were, Superboy, Megan and Jinx all following behind him.

It wasn't much more than a minute later after they had made their way their that Batman arrived. He walked over to the holo-computer and pulled up a map of an island with multiple red spots on it.

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name venom. The infrared heat signatures indicate their factory," the image on the computer screen changed, showing multiple pictures of the factory, "is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of venom have been inexplicably cut off." Batman turned away from the computer to look at the team.

"That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." He turned back towards the computer, changing the images back to the map. "The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin questioned, causing Batman to spare a glance at Red Tornado, who was also in the room. Jinx wanted to laugh, even this Robin seemed to have a leader complex.

"Work that out between you."

* * *

Miss Martian's bioship flew over the Caribbean Sea towards their destination, Isla Santa Prisca. The six teammates sat in near silence as they neared it, all mentally preparing for their arrival.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian said. "Drop zone A in 30."

Aqualad stood up from his seat, which was absorbed back into the ship as he did so, before hitting his belt buckle, causing his costume to go into stealth mode, making his red shirt turn dark gray and his pants to go from dark gray to black.

"Ready." Aqualad told Miss Martian.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode." She said, making the outside of the ship blend in with it's surroundings as she lowered it closer to the water. A hole in the ground opened where Aqualad had been standing and he dropped out, landing in the water.

"How long's he going to be?" Jinx questioned the others, she had very limited knowledge of the Atlanteans abilities underwater.

"Not long, he's like another KF underwater." Robin told her, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, right! He wishes he was as fast as me." Kid Flash defended.

" **Heat and motion sensors are patched**." Aqualad's voice rang out through their communication devices. " **Data is now on continuous loop. Move in.** " The bioship made its way over to the next drop zone.

"Drop zone B." Miss Martian said as the bioship stopped where they needed to land. Robin, Miss Martian, Jinx, Kid Flash and Superboy all stood up from their seats, which were absorbed into the ship. Miss Martian lowered a couple of 'ropes' from the ceiling, which Robin and Kid Flash both attached to their belts. Jinx just grabbed a hold of the rope with her hand, since she didn't have a belt. In retrospect, maybe her outfit wasn't as practical as she had originally thought. Kid Flash hit his logo on his chest, turning his bright yellow costume black. Honestly, Jinx liked that look a lot better than the other one.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash questioned, turning towards Miss Martian and Jinx.

"Big improvement from the yellow." Jinx remarked.

"Very impressive." Miss Martian stated, before Kid Flash could remark about Jinx's comment. Miss Martian used her shape-shifting abilities to alter her outfit, making blue skirt morph into a pair of black pants, attaching to her boots. The white of her shirt turned black and her cape became equipped with a hood as well.

"Uh, that works too." Kid Flash said, looking at Miss Martian in awe, before glancing towards Jinx. "I get that you're already wearing black and all, but you're hair's not exactly inconspicuous."

"I'll be fine." Jinx remarked, after all he was saying this to the girl who spend nearly half of her life as a criminal. Kid Flash looked at Jinx unsurely, before shaking his head slightly at her stubbornness and turning towards Superboy.

"Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech." He remarked.

"No capes, no tights. No offence." Superboy remarked, crossing his arms.

"It totally works for you…" Miss Martian said dreamily, before snapping herself out of it. "...in that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

Jinx smirked, as Miss Martian awkwardly pulled her hood over her head and turned invisible. She was definitely crushing on the clone. Jinx decided to make a remark before they dropped out of the bioship to try to ease her friends embarrassment.

"Whatever works. Miss Martian and I both fight in skirts and heels, but just because we can do it doesn't mean that you have too. Although, that would be an interesting sight." Jinx teased, smirking slightly as Superboy glared at her.

The floor opened up and Robin, Jinx and Kid Flash all lowered themselves with the ropes as Miss Martian flew out. Jinx glanced around to try to figure out where Superboy was before glancing up and seeing him coming down at an alarming rate. The four who were already on the ground quickly jumped out of the way so he didn't land on them. It was a good thing that they did too, because Superboy left a small crater in the ground.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Superboy said, standing up.

"And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert." Robin said, getting up off of the ground, having fallen from the ground shaking when Superboy landed. Miss Martian flew back down to the ground, having gone up to escape the landing.

"Aqualad, drop B is go." She said to Aqualad through her comm.

" **Head for the factory. I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."** Aqualad replied.

"Roger that." Robin said, glancing at the map on his computer, before they headed off into the direction of the factory. But luck would have it that they found a path which, according to Robin's map, would lead them to the factory.

Jinx would be lying if she said that she didn't find the jungle creepy at night. Though it might seem serene to some people, at night she could hear nothing but the crickets chirping and unknown animals off in the distance. She kept near the others, not wanting to risk the chance of getting separated, especially since they were all in stealth.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy questioned, coming to a sudden halt. Jinx, Kid Flash and Miss Martian all stopped and turned back towards him.

"Uh, no. Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Isn't everything a super hearing thing with Superboy?" Jinx questioned. She wasn't for sure, but she was pretty sure that he couldn't turn it off. Wait- that also meant that he probably heard about her conversation with the League about the whole 'alternate dimension' thing. Or she was just paranoid.

"You do have great ears." Megan admitted, looking at Superboy.

"Okay, Rob. Now what?" Kid Flash questioned, turning back to where Robin was supposed to be standing, only to find him missing. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

" **Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared.** " Aqualad told them through their comms. " **See if you're being tracked.** "

Kid Flash pulled his goggles over his eyes and glanced around.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Kid Flash said, as he crept around behind a boulder, keeping his eyes trained on them.

"Two squads." Superboy added, glancing off into another direction. "But they'll meet each other before they find us."

"Hopefully that'll keep them busy for a little while." Jinx remarked as she heard gunfire going off in the distance.

"No super hearing required now." Kid Flash said.

" **Swing wide, steer clear."** Aqualad's voice instructed.

"Y-yeah, just as soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash replied.

"You shouldn't go off-" Jinx started, but Kid Flash ran off. "-on your own… Idiot."

Jinx, Superboy and Miss Martian all took off in the direction that Kid Flash ran off in.

"Okay first Robin, then Kid Flash? You guys better not disappear on me too!" Jinx complained, before glancing over to where Superboy and Miss Martian were before, only to find them gone. "Great."

Jinx heard more rampant gunfire off in the distance, and she could only guess the cause of that.

"I better not be wrong…" Jinx said, as she turned towards where she heard the gunfire. Her hunch was proven correct as she saw Superboy on the ground, fighting with a muscular man and Kid Flash dodging multiple bullets with his superspeed.

"Thanks for leaving me behind!" Jinx yelled, her eyes glowing pink as she fired multiple hexes at the firearms that she saw a couple of guys firing at Kid Flash, causing them to explode, sending the men stumbling backwards. Robin suddenly made his arrival from above, jumping onto the men and knocking them down. Jinx fired more hexes at the still armed men, destroying their guns.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?" Robin shouted towards them, punching a couple of guys down.

"Seriously?!" Jinx shouted, firing a hex at a guy that Kid Flash was punching, causing him to go flying into a tree.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in." Kid Flash retorted, turning towards Robin. "We're not mind readers, you know. Er, I'm not anyway."

Kid Flash glanced at Miss Martian, who sent a couple of guys flying into a tree with her telepathy.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds." Miss Martian told them, hearing their conversation. Everyone turned their head as they heard someone approach, everyone lowering their guard as they realized that it was just Aqualad, dragging an unconscious member of one of the squads that attacked them.

"So, what are we supposed to do with them?" Jinx inquired, looking at the multiple unconscious bodies around them.

* * *

It took a little time, but they managed to tie the members of the group that attacked them to a couple of trees large trees.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of The Kobra." Robin said, glancing at the men.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Aqualad stated.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin theorized.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio bats, and we'll be home in time-"

"These cultists aren't on venom." Robin interrupted. "Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" Kid Flash questioned, bitter.

"This team needs a leader." Robin pointed out. Jinx was honestly surprised how long it took him to say something.

"And it's you?" Kid Flash questioned dubiously. "Dude, you're a 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

"Ha ha! And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got." Robin shouted at Kid Flash, and Jinx raised her eyebrows at them arguing. Weren't they friends? Why were they arguing about something as stupid as who was the leader. Jinx was the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five, but it wasn't really that big of a deal. She was the leader because she the was the one who formed the group after H.I.V.E. Academy was destroyed, not to mention that she was probably the most capable out their team.

Jinx tuned out Superboy and Miss Martian's conversation, as well as Kid Flash and Robin's argument as she thought about the H.I.V.E. Five. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt when she thought of her old team. How they called her a traitor after she joined the Titans. Though, she didn't blame them: that was exactly what she was. But still, after everything that they'd been through together, she betrayed them. She knew that she made the right choice in the end, but that didn't mean she didn't care about the H.I.V.E. Five. Though that could be seen as a weakness, villains weren't supposed to care about one another. And heroes weren't supposed to care about villains, were they?

"What about you, Jinx?" Miss Martian asked, snapping Jinx out of her thoughts. "Do you want to be the leader?"

"Last time I was the leader of something, it didn't end well. So I'll pass." Not to mention that one does not want to be on the Boy Blunder's shit list. Jinx turned back towards Robin and Kid Flash, who were still arguing.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!" Kid Flash exclaimed, walking away from Robin, who was tailing after him.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin shouted, and Kid Flash stopped and turned around to face it.

"Duh, you're not Batman." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Duh, closest thing we've got." Robin argued, earning a chuckle from one of the men who were tied up.

"Such clever _ninos_." The prisoner said, and Jinx glanced at him. He was wearing a black and white wrestling mask. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

"What's the catch?" Jinx questioned. "There's always a catch."

"Is he telling the truth?" Aqualad questioned, glancing at Miss Martian who crouched down in front of the man.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." Miss Martian's eyes glowed white as she read the man's mind.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy." The man, Bane, said, a smirk on his face. Miss Martian closed her eyes and sighed.

"He's mentally reciting football scores _en Espanol._ " Miss Martian glanced back at the rest of the team. "This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane said, and the teammates glanced at each other. Jinx did not like where this was going.

* * *

Jinx and the others glanced down at the factory from on top of a cliff. Jinx turned towards Bane and frowned.

"If you're leading us into a trap I swear that I will make you regret it." Jinx threatened, her eyes glowing pink. She had done similar things when she was a villain, she knew all of the tricks.

"Heh, feisty aren't you?" Bane commented. "It's no trap, believe me."

"Look at all that product, a buy is going down." Robin informed the others, glancing down at the factory from a pair of binoculars. Jinx glanced at him. "But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspect, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad finished.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin remarked.

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." As Kid Flash was talking, Bane lifted up a boulder and moved it aside, revealing an old mineshaft.

"Answers are this way." He said, walking into the tunnel.

"So now, El Luchador is our leader." Kid Flash stated, leading Robin to shove him.

"You do realize you two are acting like children, not leaders." Jinx pointed out, causing Kid Flash to scoff, crossing his arms.

The team followed Bane down the tunnel in silence, the air being weighed down with tension. After walking what felt like an eternity, they finally reached a door in the middle of the tunnel, Bane hitting a button, opening up a door inside of the factory. Robin poked his head through the door and scanned the surroundings.

"All clear." Robin confirmed, before running out and into the building. Everyone stepped inside of the building, but Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane wondered, turning towards the team.

"No, he just does that." Aqualad informed him and Kid Flash put on his goggles.

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder."

"Because that went so well last time…" Jinx muttered.

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad called after him, trying to remain quiet. However it was already to late and Kid Flash was out of sight.

"Great chain of command." Bane commented, and the four remaining teammates looked at each other unsurely.

Upon hearing the beeping signalling the backing up of a machine, the five made their way behind a couple of large boxes of venom, watching the men load the product onto a lift.

"That's a lot of product." Jinx eyed over the amount that the Kobra were moving.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad noted.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy said, glancing at the boxes that they were moving. "They're not touching this venom."

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offered.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy said, glancing up.

* * *

Jinx, Superboy, Aqualad and Bane stood on top of a walkway over the factory. Miss Martian had gone off to go get a look at the buyer, since she was the only one who could camouflage herself. The other three had retreated up there since the cult was beginning to get boxes closer to them and they didn't want to risk being caught, not yet anyways. Now they were just waiting for Megan to send Aqualad a telepathic image of whoever the buyer was. Jinx was looking over the edge of the walkway, at the factory down below, scanning her eyes to see if she could find either of their two missing teammates anywhere.

"Sportsmaster." Aqualad suddenly said. "He is the buyer?"

"Who?" Jinx questioned.

"Bad news." Aqualad responded, putting his hands on his comm's mic, turning it on. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?"

Aqualad turned off his mic, frowning. "Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said, before jumping off of the side of the walkway and in front of two members of the cult of Kobra. Both of the men began shooting at him as he punched them away.

"I knew it!" Jinx growled.

"What is he-?" Aqualad began only to swiftly turn around hearing a growl. A large man with monster-like muscles jumped through a window from above them and landed on the walkway, which collapsed from his weight. Luckily the walkway was high enough that the three teammates were able to move swiftly enough that they landed on their feet, staring at the man. His skin was torn open in several places, revealing muscle. Jinx was having a bad case of deja-vu, this reminding her of what Desmond turned into because of blockbuster, though at a much lesser scale. Actually, the man just looked like a bigger, angrier, more monstrous Mammoth.

"Destroy them." One of the cult members commanded, and the man-beast went running towards them, Superboy running right back at him. Jinx took a step behind Aqualad as several cult members ran towards them, firing guns at them. Aqualad made a shield with his rods, and Jinx ducked down to be further hidden behind it. Jinx cast multiple hexes towards the men who were shooting them, sending them flying backward. Aqualad was shooting them with something too, although Jinx wasn't entirely sure what it was. Suddenly Aqualad stood up and started walking backwards, Jinx doing the same since Aqualad was the one with the shield. Eventually they were behind a metal beam for cover, before seeing two more cult members come out facing them. Before Jinx could fire a hex, however, Kid Flash came running out of nowhere and kicked them aside, quickly jumping behind another metal beam when he was shot at by more cult members.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!" Aqualad shouted, and Jinx sent multiple hexes to behind the support beam, trying not to get shot while she did so.

" _Everyone online_?" Miss Martian inquired, her voice clear as day inside of Jinx's head.

" _Yeah._ " Superboy replied reluctantly.

 _"You know it, beautiful."_ Kid Flash responded.

" _Kid, now is not the time for this_!" Jinx shouted inside of her head.

"We need to regroup." Aqualad said.

" _Busy now_." Robin informed the others.

" _Robin. Now!"_ Aqualad commanded, using his rods and forming a water whip, knocking cult members out of the way. Jinx fired a couple of hexes at a few more members. "Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path." As he was told, Kid Flash ran down in a zigzag pattern, knocking down members of the cult shooting at them. Aqualad and Jinx ran after him, Robin finally returning on, swinging down on his grappling hook and Megan flying after all of them. Superboy jumped down, still fighting the man-beast as everyone else ran through the door that lead back through the mine shaft, before tossing him aside at the members of Kobra chasing after them, knocking them down like bowling pins. They ran back through the tunnel, the man-beast breaking down the door and chasing after them, along with multiple cult members shooting at them once again.

"Jinx, the support beams!" Aqualad shouted, and Jinx quickly turned around and cast multiple hexes at the beams, causing the ceiling to collapse where they were destroyed, blocking them off from their pursuers.

Aqualad cracked a glow stick, lighting up the now dark tunnel. Robin glanced back at the rubble, that having been the only thing that prevented them from being caught by the enemy.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong? Robin questioned, though it was mostly to himself.

"You do have the most experience." Aqualad admitted. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand." Robin shouted, before sighing. "Ah, who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"Please! I can run circles-" Kid Flash began, but Jinx elbowed him in the side.

"Wally, come on!" Robin said. "You know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, Megan. It's so obvious."

"Could have told you." Superboy said, nonchalantly.

"You were the only one with an actual plan." Jinx said, giving Aqualad a slight smile. Everyone then turned to Kid Flash, who was the only one who didn't say anything.

"Okay." He finally said, smiling at Aqualad. Who walked over to Robin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Then I accept the burdon, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." Aqualad told Robin. "You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nodded at Aqualad, a smirk on his face, before Aqualad turned back to the rest of the team.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." Aqualad instructed.

"Funny. I had the same thought." Robin said, smirking.

* * *

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer," Robin explained, looking at his computer as the team made their way down the tunnel again, "but that still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom." Kid Flash agreed. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg.'" Aqualad said, before coming to a stop, seeing Bane standing outside of the tunnel.

"Halt, _ninos_. I'm feeling explosive." Upon hearing beeping, the team looked up to see explosive devices above the opening of the cave.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad questioned, and Jinx growled.

"He was using us." Jinx said, narrowing her eyes at Bane. She couldn't risk hexing him, by hexing the remote it could set the bombs off, and by hexing him, he could hit the button.

"Smart girl, I want my factory back." Bane explained.

"Kid, you'll need a running start." Aqualad instructed, Miss Martian still having the telepathic link between their minds. Kid Flash slowly taking a few steps back.

"So I forced you into a situation," Bane continued, "where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

Bane raised the detonator up, about to hit the button, only for Kid Flash to run past him and swipe it from his hand.

"With what?" Kid Flash teased, holding up the detonator. "This trigger thingy?"

Bane swung a fist towards him, but Miss Martian stopped him with her telepathy and lifted him up into the air.

"Finally." Superboy said, walking under the spot Bane was being levitated, raising his fist, ready to punch. "Drop him."

Jinx watched impatiently as she saw Sportsmaster walk towards the helicopter, cult members standing in a line at this sides watching him. She wasn't sure what she expected when she heard that his name was Sprortsmaster, but she wasn't expecting a blond man wearing what appeared to be a hockey-mask.

'Kid Flash better hurry it up before he gets away.' Jinx thought to herself, and if on cue Kid Flash went running past the helicopter, knocking down the Kobra members that were in his way.

"Take the shipment!" One of the members called to Sportsmaster, who started running towards the helicoptor. Superboy dropped from the sky and landed in front of it, causing the man-beast to look at him.

"Go again?" Superboy questioned, prompting the man-beast to run at him, only to be hit by a huge stream of pressurized water, curtasy of Aqualad. "Sorry. Not the plan."

Jinx ran jumped into the battle field, hexing multiple cult members that were stupid enough to get in her field of vision. Deciding to have a little fun with it, Jinx ran up to one of them and began engaging them in hand-to-hand object, having hexed the member's gun away.

"You're not very good at this." Jinx remarked, as she kicked the cult member in the face, causing them to fly back and land on the ground, not getting up.

"Suvinere!" Jinx heard Kid Flash yell and she turned to where she heard his voice, only for him to no longer be there.

"I know you hate getting your hand dirty." Robin said, staring at a cloaked man.

"True," the man agreed, removing his cloak revealing a rather muscular body. "But sometimes, even a God must stoop to conquer."

Robin ran at him, only for him to grab his foot and drop him. Robin tried to sweep his legs out from underneigth him, but he dodged it without breaking a sweat.

"What's wrong, boy? You look disconcerted."

"Need some help?" Jinx questioned.

"No." Robin said. "But if you want to help, I'm not gonna stop you."

Jinx ran towards the man and sent a hex at him, which he dodged with ease. Robin sent another kick towards him, only for him to catch it and throw him towards Jinx, who side-stepped just in time to avoid being hit. Jinx jumped off of the ground and swing her leg at the man, sending a hex as well. The man one again avoided to be hit by the hex, while also managing to grab her leg, and slammed her against Robin, who was trying to run towards him to get the upperhand while he was distracted.

Getting up off of the ground, Jinx saw Robin being tossed to the ground again, the man stepping onto Robin's chest.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes." He said.

"Good," Robin grunted out, "because this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain."

Robin slipped out from under his foot and jumped back by Jinx, who was now joined by the rest of the team.

"Another time, then." He said, walking back and disappearing into the darkness of the jungle.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin said, walking over to Aqualad. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

Jinx glanced over at the factory, who was now in flames. "How did that even happen?"

Kid Flash ran up next to her. "Helicopter took off, exploaded, then crashed. You were to busy getting your butt kicked to notice." Jinx hexed the ground under Kid Flash, causing him to fall onto the ground. " _Ow,_ hey! You're the one who asked."

* * *

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Batman said, his eyes narrowing at the team. He walked past them. "You'll each recieve a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job."

Everyone glanced at Batman shocked. No one expected that out of him.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy," he continued, beginning to walk out of the cave. "How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character."

* * *

 **Don't worry I will end up changing up future chapters a little more. Probably. I'm trying, okay!**

 **Fun Fact: I don't have one. I'm really sick. Can't... Focus... At least I wrote this before I got sick. I was going to say something else but who knows what that was. Oh! What did you guys think Jinx's human name should be? So far the suggestions that I've gotten were Lauren (after her voice actress) and Jane (because it sounds like Jinx). But if you have any more suggestions let me know ;)**

 **Please Review, _for..._ Imagining Superboy fighting in high heels and a skirt?**


	7. Schooled

**Hey, not dead! Yay!**

 **Sorry for the freakishly long wait. I think it was about a month. Sorry about that, first I was sick, then I was insanily busy. Okay, so after I finally got over my sickness, I was super busy with planning for my birthday party, so I didn't have any time to write (on the plus side, I actually had a party this year. Me and my only three friends went bowling and played beer pong with soda). So now I am officially 17, although I am mentally still 14. Seriously, I haven't changed at all since then. Same personality, same intrests, same problems (the main one being me making myself depressed because I'm so bored all the time), not to mention that I literally stopped growing (which is good because I'm almost 5'8" and I really would have been perfectly happy staying at 5'6").**

 **And then the week after that I was busy helping with prom. You see, my school is super small. And since I'm a junior and in an art class, I had to help out with prom decorating. Not to mention that I somehow managed to get onto prom court, which made my art teacher get on my back about helping, so I ended up staying after-school for a week. On the plus side, I managed to get prom queen. I mean, come on? How many semi-gothic nerds do you know that manage to get prom queen? I mean, I really didn't care about winning, or even being on prom court, but the thing is... most of the girls at my school are major bitches. And I enjoy watching the world burn. I know, I'm a horrible person** **. It's kind of a long story of how I won, but let's just say they're all popular so all the prep and jock's votes were split between them and I'm on decent terms with all of the nerds/stoners/misfits at my school so they all voted for me because they didn't want them to win either. Honestly, it's not as bad as it sounds. I swear I'm actually a good person! Well... I'm not completely horrible. Most of the time.**

 **But anyways, yeah. I'm going to start updating again, yay! So please enjoy. Wait, review replies!**

 **Also I'm going to close the poll for the pairing thing ;) And replace it on a vote for what you guys think Jinx's alias should be. Anyways, the winners to the first are:**

 **Jinx x Wally  
Jade x Roy  
Megan x Conner  
Dick x Artemis  
Kaldur x Raquel  
Zatanna x Magic (poor Zatanna all alone)**

 **And because they got enough votes, I will be creating one-shots for  
Jinx x Artemis  
Jinx x Dick  
Jinx x Megan  
Jinx x Conner**

 **It was originally going to be the top three that didn't get in, but Megan and Conner tied at 7 each so...**

 **And don't worry, there will still be hints of the canon relationships, as well as hints of Jinx x Artemis and Jinx x Dick since they got the highest. Though, I can't guarentee how big or small of hints that they will be, I assure you that THEY WILL NOT END UP TOGETHER UNLESS I PUT THEM IN THE TOP LIST. So don't murder me please.**

 **Now replies!**

 **Guest: Okay, I'm going to add your name suggestions to the poll! :)**

 **Guest: Thank you for the name suggestions! Adding them to the poll! And also it might be a while, but I do plan on having a chapter related to the titans universe. And hopefully, I'm starting to plan this out and I really hope it'll get this far, one of the sequals will take place almost completely in the Teen Titans universe!**

 **Yoyo: Aww thank you! And the name will be added to the list as a surname!**

 **Guest: Alright, your names will be added to the list! And I'm currently watching the episode where Artemis is introduced so we will see how it will go!**

 **Cassie: Here you go! Without further ado, here is your update!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. If I did I'd be hella happy.**

* * *

 **8 Years Ago**

" _Again."_

 _The young girl nodded at the command and jumped off of the balance beam, which stood about four feet off of the ground, before attempting to do a somersault through the air. However she began doing it too late and and landed onto the rubber flooring, and at the same time she hit the ground, the lightbulb from one of the ceiling lights shattered, sending glass falling down, a couple of shards scratching the young girl's arms and legs, causing her to let out a yell of pain, tears welling in her eyes._

 _"How pathetic." The young girl glanced ahead and saw the piercing blue eyes of her caretaker staring back at her. "I took you in because I thought you had potential, but it seems as if I was mistaken. No wonder your mother left you here."_

 _"Sh-she didn't leave me here!" The girl defended, tears still in her eyes as she sat up, looking at the woman who was staring down at her. The woman's brown hair was pulled back into a french braid and an emotionless expression rested on her face. The girls several new 'siblings' who were previously training in the room now had their full attention on her and their caretaker._

 _"She didn't leave you? Then aren't you with her then?" One of the children taunted, narrowing their eyes slightly at the young girl. "And why didn't the family you were originally going to go with want you?"_

 _"B-because of the accident..." The young girl's voice faltered slightly as she remembered waking up in the hospital after it happened. She learned that the man who had been driving her had died during the accident, and the family was grief stricken, causing the young girl to get transferred to another home. However, the one she was at was the only one willing to take her, since the dye had faded out of her hair while she was in the hospital, not to mention that she lost her hat during the accident, leaving the world to see what she really was._

 _"The accident? Well I guess it's true, you are a jinx."_

 _Jinx._

 _That's what the others kept on called her, seeing as whenever she was in the room something bad always seemed to happen. It was the reason the other kids were merciless in their teasing towards her, because more often than not it was them the bad things happened too. It just always happened around Jinx for some reason, so she became their scapegoat._

 _"I'm not a jinx!" She defended._

 _"Then explain why bad things only happen when you're around?" Another child mentioned._

 _"Not always!"_

 _"Yeah, it does."_

 _"Nuh-uh"_

 _"Stop arguing, you brats!" Their caretaker snapped at them, before taking a deep breath and turning to the young girl. "Get yourself cleaned up, I don't want you to bleed on my floors."_

 _The young girl glanced down, and sure enough the cuts on her arms and legs from the broken glass was bleeding pretty decently._

 _"Huh, so it bleeds red." The first child remarked._

 _"I'm not an it!" The young girl shouted, upset._

 _"You're right. You're way to ugly to be an it. You're just a stupid, freaky jinx."_

 _"Shut up!" The girl cried out, tears starting to fall from her eyes from both anger, sadness and pain._

 _"Or what? You know it's true, all you'll ever be is nothing but bad luck." Just as the words left the child's mouth, a bright pink light flashed and the child was flung back and into a wall. The other children and the caretaker all ran over to the child, before the caretaker turned towards the young girl._

 _"What did you do?!"_

 _"I-I didn't mean to…"_

 _"You didn't mean to? You're not just a jinx; you're a monster." The girl didn't need to hear anything more, because just seeing their hateful stares, she knew she wasn't wanted there anymore. So she did the first thing she could think of, she ran._

* * *

Jinx couldn't believe that it was already August 3rd. She had been in a different universe than the one she grew up with for just over a month now. It was weird, she kept of feeling like she was going to wake up back in the Titans Tower, hell, even back at the H.I.V.E. Five's base. But she never did. And she was actually glad that she didn't.

Jinx had nothing against the Titans. She even missed some of them, like Cyborg and Raven. But deep down, she knew that none of them completely trusted her, not really. They might not make it verbal, but she could tell by the side glances they gave her sometimes when they were in battle, whenever she used on of her hexes. She knew that they were making sure that they weren't actually her targets; that the entire thing wasn't just a ruse that she made up to get on the inside. Some of Titans obviously trusted her more than others, but given her history as a villainess fighting against them, she knew it was impossible for them to trust her completely, that if someone were to say she betrayed them without concrete evidence, no one would doubt it for a second.

After the incident with Kid Flash, her Kid Flash, Jinx knew that a lot of Titans (not so) secretly questioned why she remained with them, instead of switching back to the side of evil. She wanted to tell them that Kid Flash wasn't the only reason that she switched sides (though he did play a main role in it), but she refrained from doing so. Besides, even if she wanted to return to her evil ways (but she didn't), she knew that it would be useless. She was a traitor to her own team, joining up with the enemy, not to mention that she aided the Titans in the battle against the Brotherhood, which caused most, if not all, of the villains that Jinx knew to despise her.

But here it was different. She never fought against this team: she was never their enemy. They were never constantly suspicious on whether or not she'd betray them, since to them she never had a reason too. She knew that she was still a mystery, but they all had secret identities they needed to protect, albeit her's was for a slightly different reason than the rest of theirs. She knew that they probably wanted to ask, but they respected her enough not to pry into it. Although, deep down, Jinx would be lying if she said that she didn't want to confide in anyone, because maybe then it would help her lessen the paranoia and stop her recurring dreams about the past.

Which was the reason Jinx was where she was today: Star City. She had asked Black Canary if she could speak with her, preferable somewhere not in the cave since Jinx felt that she was stuck in their enough as it was already. So Black Canary had arranged to meet Jinx at a park within Star City, Jinx using a Zeta-Beam to teleport her from the Cave to Star City, which was all the way in California. Jinx would be lying if she wasn't tempted to go to Jump City while she was in the state, but she knew that if she did she would be met with nothing but disappointment. Besides, Black Canary was going to show up at any time now.

Jinx glanced around from her spot on a bench at the nearby children playing without a care in the world. She couldn't help but envy them slightly, since she was never able to do that when she was their age.

"You wanted to talk?" Jinx glanced up at the blonde woman as she sat down beside her. Black Canary was still wearing her costume, a black, one-piece bustier-leotard and a blue denim jacket. Jinx glanced down at herself, since she was wearing civilian clothing, and hoped that no one wondered what a 'normal' girl like her was doing talking to Black Canary.

"Yeah… is it okay to do that here?" Jinx questioned, glancing around at the children playing.

"Don't worry, this place is secure. We're out of earshot of anyone else, if that's what you're worried about." Black Canary conforted, causing Jinx to let out a sigh in relief.

"I've officially been in this dimension a month," Jinx started, and Black Canary nodded respectfully to show she was listening, "and I've been having these dreams- memories of the past. I never used to have them before, back in my original universe. Now they seem to happen almost every time I fall asleep, it's either that or nightmares."

"I see… and what are these memories about?" Black Canary inquired.

"They're from when I was a child." Jinx explained, looking at her hands nervously, wondering if she really wanted to tell Black Canary this. Black Canary saw her confliction, and put a comforting hand on Jinx's shoulder.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"I'm bad luck. I… I didn't have control over my abilities when I was younger, and I ended up at a place called Dark Way Prep, which was a branch of a bigger organization called H.I.V.E. Academy, a school for villains-in-training. They helped me learn how to control my abilities, but then taught me how to use them for all the wrong reasons.

"They made me think I could only be a villain because of my abilities. And I believed them. I ended up starting my own team from students at H.I.V.E. Academy after it fell. We were called the H.I.V.E. Five, I was their leader. I wouldn't necessarily say that we were villains, because we really weren't. We were mainly thieves. We did what we did for cash, valuables and respect. Although, we did do more than steal on occasion.

"We loved causing trouble for the Teen Titans, since more often than not they got in the way of our missions. But eventually one of the Titans saw something in me that I didn't even see in myself, that I wasn't bad. Not really. Sure I did bad things, but I wasn't a bad person. And through constant persistence, as well as many annoyances, I was eventually persuaded to leave my villainous history behind me and join the Titans."

The duo sat in silence for a few minutes as Black Canary thought over what Jinx had told her.

"I see." Black Canary finally said. "And how exactly did that go? You being in the team that you had previously fought against."

"They didn't trust me. Although I tried to prove my loyalty to them on multiple occasions, deep down I knew most of them thought that it was a trick. They were waiting for me to double-cross them. But I never did. Which is kind of why I was hesitant on telling you this, about telling the team any of this." Jinx informed her.

"Then why did you tell me?" Black Canary questioned.

"Because I figured that if it ever found out, it would be better for at least one person to know the truth from me first. And you seemed like the most rational person to tell." Jinx admitted. "I understand if you don't trust me now…"

"If anything, the fact that you would openly tell me all of this makes me trust you more than if you hadn't." Black Canary told the girl. "It takes guts for you to actually tell me this, even knowing the risks that you would be taking by doing so. But I only have one more question, what makes you think that we would eventually find out?"

"Like I said: I'm bad luck. It's only a matter of time before something goes wrong. It always does."

* * *

"Holo-hockey?" Jinx inquired while she was putting on the boots of her new costume. After talking with Black Canary (which Black Canary informed Jinx that the team would be having their first training session with her later that day), which was cut short do to Black Canary being called to help Green Arrow with a mission, Jinx had decided to return to the cave, but not until after exploring the city a bit more.

"Yeah! It's like air hockey, but, you know, holographic." Kid Flash explained to Jinx, gesturing his gloved hand towards the table. It was about the size of a normal air hockey table, the only notable difference being that it was a hologram, therefore making it translucent. And since it was a hologram, it didn't need legs to help it stand up.

"Why do you want to play against me?"

"Because I've already beaten everybody else!" Kid Flash exclaimed, glancing at Robin, Aqualad and Miss Martian, who were already in costume.

"Heh, I let you win." Robin remarked, crossing his arms.

"Three times?!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Sorry, dude, but I won that fair and square.

"So… are we going to play?" Jinx questioned, glancing at Kid Flash. She wanted to try to prevent this argument before it started.

"Yeah!" Kid Flash ran quickly over to one side of the table. "Okay, so you'll stand over here and then I'll stand over there." Kid Flash ran off and appeared at the other side of the table a few seconds later, this time with a banana in his hand. Jinx casually walked over to the opposite side as Kid Flash.

"So how does this work? Is there a puck or…?"

"It's all on the table. Where you put your hand is the paddle, and the puck will appear on the hologram." Robin explained.

"Okay, let's play." Jinx said, and the game started up. Jinx was the first one to have the puck on her side, and she bounced it off of the 'side' of the hologram table and towards the goal on the other side. Kid Flash, blocked it and sent it back towards Jinx, who returned the favor. "You're not going to use your powers, right?"

"Don't need to." Kid Flash told her, wearing a cocky smirk on his face. "You?"

"Right back at you." Jinx said, earning herself a point by making it into the goal, causing Kid Flash to frown. "I guess they really did let you win."

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed, causing Robin to laugh and Miss Martian to grin. Aqualad just watched the game with amusement in his eyes. It was a close game, but Jinx managed to win by two points.

"Game over, I win." Jinx replied, flashing a grin at Kid Flash.

"We should have made bets on this." Robin noted.

"Whatever, you totally used your powers to off my game!"

"You're just pissy because you lost." Jinx told Kid Flash, before glancing at the Zeta-Beam after hearing it announce Superboy's arrival.

"Recognized. Superboy, B-05." Miss Martian's grin grew as she saw Superboy storming in. Jinx, however, wasn't nearly as happy because she could practically feel the anger radiating off of Superboy (then again, when wasn't he mad?). He ignored all of them and walked straight through their hologram hockey table, causing the hologram to end

"Hi, Superboy. How was Metropolis?" Miss Martian questioned, although she wasn't answered. Jinx looked at Miss Martian slightly confused, Superboy went to Metropolis? That must have been after she had already left for Star City (which, Jinx might add, Miss Martian asked nothing about how her trip was. Though that might mainly be because Jinx didn't tell her where she was going).

"Ready for training, everyone?" A voice said, and everyone's attention was drawn away from Superboy and towards the entrance, where Black Canary and Martian Manhunter were walking in.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian exclaimed, before running over to her uncle and enveloping him in a hug, which he smiled at her.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting." Martian Manhunter said.

"He was in the neighborhood?" Jinx whispered to Aqualad, her question dripping with sarcasm.

"He is not one to outright say that he cares." Aqualad whispered back to her.

"I'm pretty sure no one here is. Well, excluding Megan." Jinx commented. Everyone was either too secretive (Robin and her), too formal (Aqualad), too flirty (Kid Flash) or too angry (Superboy) to admit to it.

"Stick around, class is in session." Black Canary told Superboy, who was about to leave the room. She walked to the middle of the room, standing inside of a large circle, which started to glow white after it was powered up. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentor. And my own bruises." Black Canary took off her jacket, and Jinx saw her upper arm wrapped in bandages. Jinx was fairly sure that was from the mission that she had to go on earlier, but she wasn't for certain.

"What happened?" Jinx questioned. Though she knew the injury wasn't serious, she couldn't help but feel a little bad. After all, Jinx was the closest to Black Canary out of all the Justice League members.

"The job." Black Canary said pointedly, however Jinx understood that meant it was whatever she was called away to do earlier. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." Black Canary glanced at Jinx, silently asking her to volunteer. However, before Jinx could get a word out of her mouth, Kid Flash beat her to the punch.

"Right here. Yeah!" Kid Flash walked over towards Black Canary, his half-eaten banana still in his hand. He quickly finished it before throwing his peel somewhere across the room. Jinx made a mental note not to trip on it. "After this I'll show you my moves." Jinx mentally gagged as Kid Flash flirted with Black Canary. It seemed that Black Canary didn't think it was all that endearing either, and she sent a punch towards Kid Flash. Kid Flash quickly blocked it, however Black Canary swept towards his legs, spotting an opening, causing him to crash onto the ground. The floor lit up next to Kid Flash next to him, and it read 'KID FLASH STATUS: FAIL.'

"Ohh. Hurts so good." Kid Flash groaned out, clearly in pain.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Black Canary questioned.

"Ooh, ooh! He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin guessed.

"He was being Kid Dofus?" Jinx offered.

"Guys!" Kid Flash glared at the two.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh, please." Superboy said, cutting off Black Canary's lesson. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it." Black Canary said, and judging by the grin on her face, Jinx could assume that the woman was going to make Superboy eat his words. Her theory was proven correct when Black Canary threw Superboy across the room when he ran at her.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Jinx stated, crossing her arms. Robin pointed towards Superboy and laughed, covering his mouth when Aqualad elbowed him. Superboy got off of the ground and growled at Black Canary, who stood there unfazed.

"You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" Once again, Black Canary was cut off by Aqualad running towards her. This time, she simply jumped over him and flipped behind him, swiping his feet out from underneath him like she did Kid Flash earlier. Jinx glanced at Black Canary. She was impressed to say the least, though there was a reason as to why Black Canary was part of the Justice League in the first place.

"That's it. I'm done." Superboy growled, ignoring the hand that Black Canary held out to help him up, instead just getting up by himself. The room seemed to react to what Superboy had said, and the glowing coming from the floor shut off, leaving the room a lot darker than it previously was.

"Training is mandatory." Black Canary said, reaching a hand towards Superboy, which he just shrugged away. The holo-computer booted up in the middle of the room, and Batman appeared on it.

"Batman to the cave." The teammates all made their way over to the screen. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow." The screen changed from Batman to what appeared to be a man. He was incredibly muscular and had bright orange hair that rivaled Kid Flash's. "The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire league?" Kid Flash uttered in complete awe.

"In the end, it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Jinx was relieved to say the least, that meant that they didn't have to deal with anything that could mimic their abilities. Although, that would have been very interesting.

"An android? W-who made it, T.O. Morrow?" Robin questioned, taking a step forward.

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman revealed.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter said. Jinx's eyes lit up slightly, she knew that name. Gizmo used to go on and on about him back at the H.I.V.E. He was well known in the villain community by electronic experts. In fact, Gizmo looked up to him as much, if not more, as Jinx looked up to Madame Rogue.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the Android's parts to two separate STAR Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Doesn't that seem a little suspicious though? Only having guards around the real trucks?" Jinx questioned, crossing her arms.

"We'll have others posing as guards around the decoys. You six will be in charge of the real ones." Aqualad pulled out a device, and hit a few buttons.

"Coordinates received. On our way." Aqualad said, and they all headed out.

* * *

Motorcycles. They were fast, dangerous and totally awesome. However, that was about as extensive as Jinx's knowledge on them reached. Jinx had never actually driven a motorcycle. Sure, she's ridden on them before, back at the H.I.V.E. Academy they had an extremely diverse training program, and motocross fighting was one of them. However, this was done in pairs. One student was the driver and one student was the fighter, and Jinx fell into the second category.

But now, she and the team are all positioned in the forest on motorcycles while they are waiting for the trucks to be loaded. Although, Jinx will admit that although it was nice of the league to have multi-colored motorcycles and motocross suits (as well as helmets) for them to wear, she felt a lot like a Power Ranger while wearing it. Especially since they all had a color. Robin and Superboy were red (although Robin had accents of yellow), Miss Martian was light blue, Aqualad was dark blue, Kid Flash was yellow, and Jinx was purple.

It was a few minutes of waiting, and Jinx questioning Robin repeatedly about the controls of the bikes, before the trucks finally set off. Miss Martian, Aqualad and Kid Flash were following one and Jinx, Robin and Superboy were following the other.

Jinx was almost envious of Robin as they followed their truck. He rode his bike so effortlessly, not having to put much thought into it at all. Meanwhile, Jinx was putting a lot of effort in not tipping over alone. Given more time and she would most likely get a hang of it, however that wasn't an option at the current moment in time. Although after this mission, Jinx was certain she would put motorcycle training at the top of the list of things to do in her free time. And she had a lot of free time.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin brought up idly. "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"Wouldn't that be nice for a change." Jinx commented, glancing at the two swerving slightly, however, Jinx realized that was a poor decision on her part and focused her attention back on driving. However, she couldn't help but notice that Superboy has been even more silent than usual on their ride. "But so far it isn't. But I don't think Superboy is… 'feeling the aster?'"

"What's wrong?" Robin questioned, glancing at Superboy.

"Canary." Superboy answered. "And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength."

"I knew a guy with super strength," Jinx added in, her mind flickering to Mammoth. "He wasn't a bad fighter, but he was to headstrong and impulsive. He fought without a plan, and when there was one he'd break it. He got beat in a lot of fights because of it."

"Wait- You knew a guy with super strength?!" Robin inquired, wanting to know more, since Jinx had never brought up any of her past.

"Ugh, nevermind. You get what I mean."

"Yeah. Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me."

Superboy growled and sped up, going ahead of Robin and Jinx.

"Well, that went well." Robin commented.

"It could have gone a lot worse." Jinx stated, glancing over at Robin.

"Like their could have been green animatronic monkeys attacking the truck?" Robin said, slight panic in his voice.

"What are you-?" Jinx turned back towards the truck, which now had what appeared to be monkeys landing on top of it. "Oh, great." Little green monkeys with jetpacks. Jinx would be lying if she said that this didn't remind her even the slightest bit of Gizmo.

" **Robin, Jinx, Superboy, our truck is under attack!"** Aqualad's voice alerted through their headsets.

"Kind of figured." Robin responded.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled, his blue eyes narrowing at the sight of them.

"Robot monkeys!" Robin laughed. "Totally Ivo's tweaked style."

"Glad someone finds this fun." Jinx spat at Robin hit a button on his bike, the back half disconnecting and rearranging parts slightly, before eventually flying up, the spinning wheel splitting disconnecting into two and acting as propellers.

"Hey, hey! Switch your ride to battle mode!" Robin shouted to the other two.

"I can hardly drive this with two wheels, no way I'm turning it into a unicycle!" Jinx shouted. Yep, motorcycle riding was definitely going to be training priority number one.

"Besides, there's no point." Superboy said, before jumping off of his bike and jumping onto the truck. His bike in turn fell onto its side and started rolling towards Robin and Jinx. Jinx was far enough away that she managed to swerve away and miss the bike heading towards them. Robin wasn't as lucky and had to jump up off of his bike to avoid being hit. He quickly grabbed his grappling hook and shot it at the truck, pulling himself over and onto the side. He and Superboy were wacking the monkeys off of the truck as Jinx drove beside them.

"Incoming more monkeys!" Jinx warned as multiple new monkeys flew towards the truck, one of them being shot down with a laser midair by the still hovering part of Robin's bike. It proceeded to take down multiple more until a couple of the monkeys jumped onto it, sending it spiraling out of control.

Jinx drove up to the side of the truck and started sending hexes towards the monkeys, not being too concerned about crashing her bike anymore since if it was about to crash she could just jump onto the truck. She managed to knock several off, but it seemed like with everyone she knocked off another just took it's place instantly. It wasn't until she heard a pop and saw the truck starting to lose control did she realize the monkeys had popped the wheels on the other side. She drove up towards the front of the truck and shouted at the driver.

"You need to jump out!"

The man seemed reluctant to do so at first until Robin crawled on top of the truck's roof above the driver's seat and popped his head down, shouting "Get out!" did he finally budge. The man opened the door and Jinx slowed down a little so she wouldn't be hit when he jumped out. Robin grabbed ahold of the man and jumped into the field on the side of the road in order to substance less injury than landing on the concrete.

It wasn't any more than five seconds later did the truck turn sideways and roll down the road, before finally skidding to a stop upside-down. Jinx quickly stopped her bike to prevent herself from crashing into the truck. The monkey's broke down the back doors of the truck and flew off with the cargo, Jinx firing hexes at them which proved to be useless since they were flying too quickly for her to hit them.

The truck flipped over as Superboy emerged from underneath, panting out of breath. He caught sight of the monkeys, before wiping the sweat off his brow and jumping off after them.

"Superboy!" Robin called after him.

"Great, just great." Jinx muttered, before swearing under her breath.

 **"Aqualad to Robin. We've lost our cargo. Did you-"**

"It's gone. And so is Superboy."

" **Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position. We'll help you."**

 **"I don't need help, don't want any!** " Superboy shouted through the mic, before everything going quiet on his end.

 **"Superboy?"** Aqualad questioned, only to be met with nothing.

"I think he ditched his comm." Robin said.

"No kidding." Jinx agreed.

" **Super. Now we can't even track him**." Kid Flash complained through the mic.

" **He's out of my telepathic range."** Miss Martian added. **"And this Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. M-maybe w-we should contact Red Tornado?"**

"Don't give up yet." Jinx told her. "Besides, we can't take the easy way out even if we wanted to. Red Tornado always tells us to do things ourselves, Miss M."

 **"I guess."**

 **"The mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled**." Aqualad reminded them.

" **Well, that's a great plan, except for the part about us not knowing _where to look!"_** Kid Flash added.

"Maybe we do." Robin said, and Jinx glanced at him as he walked over towards one of the broken monkeys, pulling a wire out of his computerized wrist-band and plugging it into the back of it, before he started to type away at it. "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?"

Jinx got off of her motorcycle and walked over to Robin, glancing at his holo-computer. "They have a GPS?!"

"The monkeys can track the signal," Robin confirmed, "which means I can track them with the one I captured."

"You mean the one that we broke." Jinx corrected.

"Whatever, same thing." Robin glanced at the screen a few more seconds. "It looks like both sets of parts are converging on… Gotham City."

" **That far south? Megan and I won't get there anytime soon.** " Aqualad admitted. " **I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out**."

"Need a lift?" Jinx asked Robin, walking back over to her motorcycle. Robin shook his head as he his the button on his computer, his uni-motorcycle returning back to him.

"Definitely a disaster, heavy on the dis." Robin said, walking over to his bike and opening up the storage-unit hidden in front of the handlebars. Jinx looked at Robin slightly confused, before he pulled out his costume. "I don't know about you, but I'm changing. No way we're going to get the parts back without a fight, if they aren't already together. Either way, it's better to be fighting in something that you're used to fighting in." Jinx hated to say it, but she had to agree with him. Though the motocross suit wasn't horrible to be in, she would much rather fight in her normal attire. She opened up her storage compartment and pulled out her uniform.

"I won't look if you won't look. And if you even think about looking I will hex you to oblivion." Jinx warned.

"That definitely sounds fair." Robin said sarcastically.

"Just don't look, okay?!"

"Chill. I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

Jinx and Robin drove their bikes to Gotham in silence. Both of them were too busy imagining just what they might have to deal with if the parts ended up getting reassembled. Jinx already knew that if that happened she couldn't use her powers even once, because if she did and the android mimicked it they would stand no chance.

The duo had just passed Gotham's city limits when Kid Flash finally caught up to them.

"So you changed too?" Robin questioned, sparing a glance at Kid Flash.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civies." Kid Flash said.

"But you don't in spandex. That makes sense." Jinx teased.

"Shut up. Rob, you still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered." Robin looked at his holo-computer. "Wait. Dude, they're at my school."

"You go to school?" Jinx questioned. Sometimes she forgot that they were all school age, considering she hadn't gone to school since the H.I.V.E. fell. Which was a while ago now.

"You don't?" Robin countered.

"I used to. Not anymore."

"Why not?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Can I choose not to answer?"

"No." Kid Flash and Robin both replied.

"Too bad."

The trio continued on a bit longer before finally coming to a hault at Gotham Academy. Robin and Jinx both got off of their motorcycles and Robin looked at his holo-computer.

"They're in the gym!" Robin shouted as the three of them ran over to the side of the school and entered the gym doors. When they got inside, they saw the android, fully assembled, punch Superboy to the ground. He raised his fists, ready to pound him into the ground, right as Kid Flash ran past and grabbed Superboy out of the danger zone, before carrying him back over to the corner where Robin and Jinx were standing. Jinx was about to raise her hand to fire a hex out of habit, before remembering that this guy could mimic her abilities no problem. She lowered her hand and watched as Robin threw a batarang at the android.

"Martian Manhunter." It said, before turning itself intangible as the batarang flew right through it. "Access Red Tornado." The android did Red Tornado's signature move and formed a scarlet vortex around it's lower body and went flying towards the four, who were flung back against the bleachers.

Kid Flash was the first to get up, and the android had made him his first target.

"Access Captain Atom." It said, as it fired a bright beam at the place where Kid Flash was previously standing, luckily Kid Flash was quick enough to dodge the blast and ran behind the bleachers, reappearing on the other side and started towards the android again. "Access Black Canary." A high pitch cream pulsated at Kid Flash, sending him flying backwards and skidding across the floor, into the wall.

"Superman." The andoid caught the fist that Superboy swung at him and threw him back at the bleachers. "Martian Manhunter." The android turned intangible, dodging a series of blows that Jinx was aiming towards it with her fists, before it turned tangible again and it's limbs stretched out, swinging against her, causing her to hit the ground to dodge the attack. The android knocked the batarangs that Robin threw at it, before sending flinging it's arm at Robin, who rolled out of the way in time. Kid Flash got up off of the ground and ran at him again, only to be caught and held by the android, it's arms wrapped around him as if giving him a hug. A deadly hug that would suffocate him and break all of his bones.

"Superman." It said, and Kid Flash screamed as it's grip tightened. Jinx got up and sent a punch at the android, only for it to be unfazed, the punch hurting Jinx more than it hurt it. However, Jinx wasn't about to let the android choke Kid Flash, so she kept on punching it. "Martian Manhunter." The android said, turning intangible as an arrow flew towards it. Kid Flash dropped out of his arms and onto the ground. He quickly ran away from the android as soon as it turned solid again.

"Access Black Canary." It said as Superboy went running towards it. It picked Superboy up from over its shoulder and sent him flying into the bleachers. It then turned towards Jinx, who quickly flipped back to avoid being hit with it's punch. It then decided to do a new approach and used Black Canary's canary call on her, causing her to be sent flying.

The android ducked as Robin threw his batarangs at it again, before turning towards its new target.

"Superman." It said, it's eyes glowing red. Kid Flash quickly ran past and pulled Robin out of the way of the lasers that shot from it's eyes.

"Oh, yawn." A new voice said, and Jinx glanced over at the bleachers as she stood up. She hadn't even realized that a man sat there, with a monkey and a small boy at this side. Jinx's eyes widened as she realized who the young boy was who was next to the man. "Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals. And here I was hoping for a show for my new prodigy."

Jinx wasn't sure if she was upset, relieved or proud that she found the Gizmo of this universe. She was upset because he was here and once again her enemy (though this world's him was never her friend so he most likely doesn't have a grudge against her, she was relieved because he wasn't teamed up with this universe's her (if there even was one), not to mention that he was Gizmo, Jinx could take him down no problem, and lastly, Jinx was proud that he finally got to work with his idol, as his prodigy no less. Well, the last part was assuming that the man was Professor Ivo, which she assumed he was.

Superboy shouted as he jumped towards the man and Gizmo, who both moved out of the way.

"Ah, what the heck snotface?!" Gizmo shouted, spider-legs extending from his backpack as he moved back, following the man. "What now? I don't have all my inventions because you said I wouldn't need them!"

"Want to see me channel that anger?!" Superboy shouted.

"Amazo, protect your masters. Priority alpha." The man dodged again as Superboy slammed the bleachers where he was. Gizmo was following after the man. Jinx had to admit, the Gizmo of this universe was kind of pathetic. Though, they were expecting a robot who could mimic the league's abilities to take them down.

"Captain Atom." The android said as he fired a beam towards Superboy, who was sent flying back.

"Anyone want to play keep-away?" Robin questioned, as he kicked the Professor across the floor, away from Gizmo and his robo-monkeys.

"Me! Me!" Kid Flash said, running towards the man.

"Access Superman." The android stomped on the ground, causing the boards to break and shoot up, sending Kid Flash flying across the room as he did so.

"Hey barfheads? What do you think you're doing?!" Gizmo moves towards the Professor but Jinx grabs ahold of one of his spider legs and grabs a hold of it, swinging it around, gaining momentum, before sending him flying across the room do to Gizmo's light weight.

"I see why people with super-strength do that: it's fun." Jinx taunted, glancing at Gizmo. "Just stay out of it and you won't be hurt any longer."

Although this Gizmo never was her friend, she still didn't want to hurt him if she didn't have to. It wasn't anything personal, she just couldn't have him mess things up for them.

"Martian Manhunter." The android said, turning intangible as Robin sent a batarang flying at it once more. Superboy quickly swung a punch at it through it's face while it was intangible, but didn't retract his hand. "Superman."

The android turned solid as Superboy's hand was still inside of it. Sparks shot from it's head as it tried to connect everything with Superboy's hand interrupting the flow, before it short circuited and exploded, sending Superboy flying back. The android's body fell to the ground with a loud bang, and Robin quickly ran over to him.

"Help me disassemble him now!"

"Dude, the guy has no head." Kid Flash said, walking over towards him, clutching his arm.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad said, running inside of the room, Miss Martian flying close behind him.

"You guys missed all the fun." Jinx said, looking down at her bloody knuckles. She really shouldn't have punched the android so much earlier, but she was trying to help. It would have been way more helpful if she could have used her hexes but that would have ended badly for everyone.

"Superboy, are you alright?" Miss Martian said, flying over to Superboy's side and helping him stand up.

"I'm fine." Superboy glanced over at Robin, smiling slightly. "Feeling the aster."

"Hey. Where's Ivo?" Kid Flash questioned.

"And Gizmo?" Jinx added, and Jinx noticed her slip up when everyone glanced at her strangly. Though the professor did say his name, didn't he? "The kid. I-I'm pretty sure the guy said his name's Gizmo. You guys really need to pay better attention."

* * *

"The Amazo Android is in pieces again safely being analyzed at the two separate STAR Labs." Aqualad explained that evening at mission debreafing. "But Ivo excaped, as well as his new prodigy, and since he originated the tech he's arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the professor will be a league priority." Black Canary stated.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications." Martian Manhunter said in a pointed tone, his arms crossed. The five teammates all turned to glance at Superboy, who looked away slightly embaressed. Batman walked up to the team and glanced at Superboy.

"Complications come with the job," he said. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the league."

"The whole league?" Superboy questioned, hopeful.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." Superboy smiled, and Batman turned towars the rest of the team. "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." Robin said, before holding up the arrow from earlier that saved Kid Flash, before handing it to Batman, who in turn handed it to Green Arrow. "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you." Batman said as Green Arrow pulled an arrow out of his quiver, showing that he used an entierly different kind of arrow, both being a different color and having a different arrow head.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means…" Kid Flash cut Robin off.

"Speedy!"

"He has our backs." Aqualad said, smiling.

"Speedy?" Jinx questioned. Well, he was Green Arrow's sidekick, so that would make sense that he was as much of their friend in this universe as he was in hers. Though, why wasn't he a member of the team then?

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash said, running up and grabbing the arrow from Green Arrow's hand.

"Seriously?" Jinx questioned, shaking her head. Unknowing to her, that one of her teammates had caught her slip up of earlier.

* * *

 **Le gasp! Someone found out about her secret?! Who?!**

 **Anyways, yup! Gizmo has officially made an appearance in this fic! After getting several people telling me that I should have put Mammoth in the last chapter (which I regret not doing), I decided that I wouldn't pass this oppertunity up and let Gizmo make his cameo! And yeah, I know he was kind of pathetic in this, but there's a reason. He never attended H.I.V.E. Academy, and he never had Jinx pushing him. He's still trying to find his way. But don't worry, this isn't the last that you'll see of the little guy.**

 **Also I don't know how I feel about the whole 'Jinx telling Black Canary mostly everying' thing, what did you guys think of that? I felt like I needed to do something to get Jinx closer with her plus it might lead to some issues/solving some issues later on because Canary knows. But I figured Jinx had to tell someone because of her anxiety that everyone would find out, plus she was trying to get her memories/nightmares to stop so she could get some sleep again. If you guys could let me know what you think I would really appriciate it. Because if you guys haven't figured out by now what I do with this story is based upon what you guys want. So feedback is greatly appriciated!**

 **ALSO IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS FIC I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER. SPELLING ISN'T MY STRONG SUIT. THEN AGAIN, NEITHER IS DESCRIPTIVE WRITING BUT I THINK I DID OKAY IN THIS CHAPTER DO YOU GUYS THINK SO TOO I HOPE THAT I DID!**

 **And don't you guys worry about me forgetting the whole 'Jinx being caught in a Batman hoodie' thing either. I am ever so slowely making my way up to it. Just give it time... If you thought this story was about anything besides that, you are mistaken. That was the entire point of this story, Mwahahaha (jk pls dun stp readng i luv u).**

 **Fun Fact: I actually had the first half of this fic written while I was sick. So if it sucks I blame that. I wrote the whole part involving the episode today so that might be why they seem different if they do.**

 **Please review, _for..._ Gizmo the ittsy-bitsy-spider-boy?**


	8. Infiltrator

**Hey, look who's back who said that she would be back before but never was. That's right, it's me! Yeah, so I kind of got really busy with the last month of school (I had to rush to finish my art projects, they weren't really difficult moreso time-consuming). Anyways, school is out now and I am officially free as a bird. Well, asside from work. And college application stuff. So semi-free. ANYWAYS, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE THOUGH! So expect chapters regularly. Or don't. We all know how horrible I am at doing things on time. However, if you guys gave me more reviews, I miiiiiight be able to update faster. Well, probably not. But review make me feel important T_T**

 **Anyways, I did something a little different with this chapter, I included another characters POV for a segment and a slightly different writing style. It's not much different, but it's slightly noticable. Either way, let me know what you guys think. Please.**

 **ANYWAYS, I WILL TRY NOT TO BE A LITTLE SHIT AND ACTUALLY GET THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE BEFORE NEXT FRIDAY. KEYWORD: TRY. IF I DON'T GET THAT OUT, THEN CHECK MY PROFILE BECAUSE I WILL AT LEAST GET ONE OF THE ONE-SHOTS OUT FOR THE RUNNER-UPS.**

 **Also if you hadn't already, please vote for what you think Jinx's name should be.**

 **Special thanks to the wonderful** **Jessica Jayme Bell who was my Beta Reader for this chapter and future chapters to come.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be one happy teenager.**

* * *

 _"She's hiding something."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"Well for starters she knew who that kid, Gizmo, was. Professor Ivo never said his name, only that he was his new prodégé. Not to mention that we know next to nothing about her. That doesn't seem suspicious to you?"_

 _"So you don't trust her."_

 _"It's not that I don't trust her… it's the fact she seems to know more than she's letting on."_

 _"Perhaps she does, but that isn't exactly an abnormality in this profession."_

 _"You seem rather calm about this entire thing. You know something, don't you?!"_

 _"I know what I need to."_

 _"And mind telling me what that is?!"_

 _"That's for you to figure out on your own."_

 _"That's it?!"_

 _"If you're truly that concerned, then I guess I have no other option than to assign you the responsibility of keeping an eye on her."_

* * *

"Over here!" Jinx shouted as Robin bounced the volleyball over to her. She spiked it over the net, scoring the winning point for her team which consisted of Kaldur, Robin and her, against Megan and Superboy. The team (minus Wally, who was stuck in school) had decided to spend the day at the beach outside of the cave since it was a beautiful day outside. The bright sun heated the sand beneath their feet; but not to an unbearable temperature due to the few clouds in the sky.

"Alright!" Robin cheered, smirking. "We won!"

"Now what?" Megan questioned, a large grin on her green face even though she lost. Jinx thought the best part of having a beach so close to the cave was the fact it was private, so Megan and Jinx could be in their true forms without others seeing them.

"Well, uh…" Jinx took a moment to think of what else that they could do. They had already played around in the water (which involved Megan, Jinx and Robin all splashing each other repeatedly), grilled out, and now that they had just finished their game of volleyball, Jinx was stumped for ideas.

"Sleep sounds good," Superboy said as he fell backwards, plopping down on the ground. He pulled a pair of black shades out of his swimming-trunks pocket, and if Jinx didn't know any better, she'd say that he had stolen them from Robin.

"You could at least pretend to be enjoying yourself," Robin said, and Superboy just grunted in response. Aqualad walked over to a red bucket that they had brought to the beach, before filling it up with sand. He walked over to Superboy and poured it on top of him.

"We could bury Superboy," He offered. Jinx glanced at Megan and Robin, who just shrugged at the idea and started to collect sand before pouring it on top of Superboy who laid there unmoving.

"Did he actually fall asleep?" Jinx wondered outloud, pouring sand onto Superboy's torso. Robin glanced over at Superboy's face, not seeing any hint that he was asleep or awake.

"I think he did, but I don't want to be the one to test that theory," Robin stated.

"I'm not asleep," Superboy said, raising his head lightly (which was by now the only part not covered in a layer of sand) to look at his teammates. "It's not like I could with how loud you all are. Super Hearing, remember?"

Jinx glanced at Superboy somewhat shocked. He was willingly letting them bury him? Needless to say, Robin and Kaldur were equally as surprised as she was.

"No way. You actually-" Robin was cut off by the sound of Batman's voice coming through their comms.

 **"Batman to the team. Return to the cave and suit up, we have a few things we need to go over. Batman out."**

Jinx glanced up at the sky, where the moon was slowly growing visible in the dimming sky.

"At least he waited until sunset."

* * *

To say that the day sucked was putting it lightly, at least in Wally's perspective. He wasn't sure if it was just the fact that he had to go to school and the rest of his friends didn't, or the fact that the water fountain soaked him, lunch sucked, he was pelted with dodgeballs, he was forced to sit through boring classes of stuff he already knew all day, or just the knowledge that the team was enjoying a day at the beach without him.

Wally picked up his beach ball, along with a cooler, a beach bag, a stereo and a surfboard. There was no way he was missing out on the day at the beach. He had raced home the minute the last school bell rang and collected all of his stuff, as well as changing into a pair of yellow swim trunks. After making sure that he had everything, he ran to the nearest Zeta-Beam; and with a bright flash he was transported into the cave.

"Recognized. Kid Flash, B-03."

"The Wall-Man is here," Wally proclaimed, before running towards everyone else. "Now let's get this party star..." Wally's foot got caught on his surfboard and he went falling the the ground; dropping everything that he was carrying, the beachball bouncing towards the team, who he now realized was in costume, "...ted."

"Wall-Man, huh?" An unfamiliar voice said, and Wally's eyes traveled towards a blonde girl standing next to Green Arrow, dressed in a forest green costume somewhat similar to his, complete with a forest green mask covering the upper-half of her face. "I _love_ the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Uh, who's this?" Wally questioned as he got up, before walking towards the team.,

"Artemis. Your new teammate,"

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you."

"Don't be a dick." Jinx scolded, rolling her eyes.

' _Great_ ,' Kid Flash thought. _'Jinx is already getting chummy with the new girl.'_

"Um, she's my new protégé," Green Arrow interrupted, walking up to Artemis and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally questioned, before being cut off by the computer.

"Recognized. Speedy, B-07." Wally's eyes widened slightly as Speedy came walking in.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow."

"Roy," Green Arrow took a step forward, smiling at his former proégé. "You look-"

"Replaceable," Red Arrow finished, walking towards Artemis and Green Arrow.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow said, trying to defend himself. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Red Arrow questioned, glaring at Artemis. "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can," Artemis said, walking up to Red Arrow, not about to back down.

"Who are you?" Wally questioned.

"I'm his niece," Artemis answered the same time Green Arrow said "She's my niece."

"Another niece?" Robin said, crossing his arms and smirking slightly.

"Am I the only one who isn't a niece?" Jinx muttered, more to herself than anyone else, however Wally still heard it.

"But she is not your replacement," Aqualad informed Red Arrow. "We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally stated, earning himself an elbow in the side from Jinx. "Ow, hey."

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad stated, glancing at Red Arrow.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette," Red Arrow informed, and Robin started typing away at his wrist-computer.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City."

"Okay, how the heck do you know that?" Jinx questioned, before Robin pulled up all of the files on the halo-computers in the cave. "Oh, that's how."

"She vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows," Red Arrow corrected.

"Woah, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin questioned in awe.

"Hard-core," Wally said, fist bumping Robin.

"I already rescued her," Red Arrow admitted. "Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon." Red Arrow pulled up another file on the holo-computer, this one showing a small, bug-like robot.

"Doc calls it the fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path: concrete, steel, flash, bone. But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction…"

"It's theft," Jinx deduced, causing Red Arrow to nod, causing Wally to glance at her slightly, wondering if she ever had to deal with something like that before.

"The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system. And deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows, providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," Artemis said, boredly. "Yeah. Sounds like the shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally stated skeptically, before seeing the devious smirk that Artemis was giving him. "Who _are_ you?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert," Red Arrow continued.

"But if the shadows know she can do that…" Robin started.

"She'll be a walking target," Jinx finished.

"Right now, she's off the grid," Red Arrow told them. "I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow questioned.

"She's safe enough for now," Red Arrow told him.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too," Green Arrow told him, causing Red Arrow to scoff.

"Then my job's done," The man said as he walked to the Zeta-Beam.

"Recognized. Speedy-"

"That's Red Arrow, B-07. Update," Red Arrow stated, as he was teleported elsewhere. Wally turned to glare at Artemis, who returned the look with equally as much disdain.

* * *

Jinx glanced around at the almost pitch black computer lab, the only source of light was coming from the computer that Dr. Roquette was working at. Jinx, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and Artemis were all standing guard over Dr. Roquette, while Miss Martian and Superboy both patrolled the grounds. So now they were just forced to wait while Dr. Roquette tried to code the virus, not having any idea when, or if, the Shadows was going to show up. However, knowing Jinx's luck, it wasn't going to take long.

" _ **Everyone online?"** _ Jinx heard Megan's voice inside her head after a few minutes of pure silence.

" ** _Ugh. This is weird,_** " Artemis noted.

" ** _And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?"_** Dr. Roquette complained as she clutched her head, sighing.

" _ **Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?**_ " Kid Flash inquired as he bit at a piece of jerky that he brought with.

" _ **Pot, kettle. Have you met?**_ " Artemis questioned.

" _ **Hey. Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.**_ "

" _ **I'm getting an odd sense of deja-vu right now**_ ," Jinx thought as Artemis and Kid Flash argued.

" _ **What do you mean by that?**_ " Robin questioned; and Jinx remembered that just as she could hear their thoughts, they could here her's too.

 ** _"It just reminded me of something. Doesn't matter,"_** Jinx said.

" _ **Fate of the world at stake,**_ " Dr. Roquette exclaimed as Artemis and Kid Flash's arguing continued on.

" _ **She started it!"**_ Kid Flash accused.

 _ **"How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?**_ " Artemis inquired as she left the room.

" _ **Good idea,**_ " Aqualad agreed.

" ** _You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo,_** " Robin informed Kid Flash.

" _ **What? No, that was Speedy's- I mean, Red Arrow's Arrow, right?"**_

" _ **Nope**_ ," Jinx said.

" _ **Humph. Well, still not giving her the satisfaction,**_ " Kid Flash said stubbornly.

" _ **You know I can still hear you**_ ," Artemis informed the others, causing Kid Flash to shout.

" ** _I_ couldn't _get the Justice League,"_** Dr. Roquette complained.

" _ **Trust me, it could be way worse,**_ " Jinx told the older woman.

" _ **The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon**_ ," Aqualad stated, walking up to Dr. Roquette. " ** _Can you track it?_** "

" **My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online,"** Dr. Roquette continued to type away at the program, not moving to track the fog. " _ **Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'assassinate me' written in neon.**_ "

" _ **We will protect you**_ ," Aqualad assured the woman, putting a hand on her shoulder. The woman looked torn between doing it and not, so Jinx decided to put in her two cents.

" _ **If anyone even tries to come near you, they will have a very bad time,**_ " Jinx informed her, making her eyes glow pink for effect. Dr. Roquette sighed, before typing a couple of things into the computer and hitting enter.

" _ **Tracking the fog now.**_ " It took a few moments, but finally they were able to find the location of the fog: Philadelphia. But before anyone could say anything, Artemis's voice cut through their heads.

" _ **Mmm. That boy**_."

" ** _He can hear you. We can_ all _hear you,"_** Miss Martian reminded her, jealousy lacing her voice.

" ** _Oh, I know,"_** Artemis said.

 _ **"Now is really not the best time for this,"**_ Jinx interrupted, aware of Miss Martian's feelings towards the clone and not wanting there to be a bad relationship between only two other girls on the team. " _ **Roquette has located the fog.**_ "

" ** _Indeed. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue_**." Aqualad nodded at Robin, and the boy ran out of the computer lab and towards the front of the school. Jinx let out a sigh. The Shadows now knew their location.

* * *

Jinx wandered down the hallways as stealthily as she could. Aqualad had tried to place everyone as strategically as he could; Miss Martian and Artemis would be guarding the main entrance to the school, since then they could get a clear view of the street and anything that was incoming. Jinx, since she was the stealthiest of the remaining group (not to mention her cat-like eyes gave her a slight advantage over the others in seeing in the dark), had been assigned the responsibility of patrolling the hallways, in case anyone had managed to slip in through another entrance. The task of guarding the entrance, and only way into the computer lab, was given to Kid Flash who was quick enough to hit multiple people and not be hit himself. Aqualad was guarding Dr. Roquette inside of the computer lab. He was their last line of defense.

Jinx turned around at the sound of hearing running. She swiftly yet silently started making her way towards the noise, however as soon as she thought she had neared the footsteps; they stopped. Jinx glanced down the hallway, and saw a faint light coming from a room at the far end of the hallway. Jinx stealthily made her way over to it, noticing that it was just a swimming pool as she grew closer. However, there was a large amount of marbles scattered across the ground. A trap maybe? Her eyes trailed the marbles until she looked in the pool; her eyes widening as she saw Kid Flash floating face down in the middle of the pool.

" ** _M'gann, Kid, Jinx, Artemis. We are under attack in the computer lab,"_** Aqualad's voice informed her.

 _ **"A little busy now**_!" Jinx informed him, slight panic in her voice, as she jumped into the pool and swam over to Kid Flash. She latched one of her arms around him as she swam over to the edge of the pool, pulling him onto the ledge as she pulled herself out before pulling him out completely.

Jinx quickly put her hand on his neck to feel of a pulse as she tried to listen for the sound of him breathing. Pulse, yes. Breathing, no. Jinx quickly adjust herself, so she was leaning over him, putting her hands on his chest and pushing down, repeating this process over and over again. The only thing racing through Jinx's head as she did this was 'please don't die'. She never thought she'd be glad that the HIVE taught her how to do basic CPR. After she gave him 30 chest compressions, Jinx placed her hand on Kid Flash's chin and pinched his nose closed with her other hand. She took a deep breath and placed her mouth onto his, breathing into him to try to revive him. After nothing happened, she took another breath and gave it to him again. This time, Kid Flash's chest raised and he started coughing. Jinx tilted Kid Flash's head to the side as he spit out the water so he didn't choke on it. After what felt like a forever, Kid Flash's eyes opened back up again, and Jinx used all of her willpower to refrain from squeezing the life out of him.

"W-what happened?" Kid Flash finally questioned, pulling himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head.

"You almost drowned," Jinx told him, focused on keeping her voice even; despite the fact that she was shaking slightly from previous fear.

"You saved me," Kid Flash concluded, looking at the water dripping off of Jinx. She hadn't even realized how soaked she was from jumping in to save him; she was in too big of a panic.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Hey, no need to cry. I'm fine," Kid Flash said, raising his hand up and wiping a tear falling from Jinx's cheek with his hand. This caused Jinx to stand up and turn away, embarrassed. She hadn't even realized she had been crying.

"I'm not crying," Jinx defended, "it's the chlorine. I jumped in after you with my eyes wide open so I could find you and pull you out."

"Yeah, sure," Kid Flash said, although he didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Anyways, we need to get back to the others. Whoever did this to you is probably with them now," Jinx said.

"Oh, crap." Kid Flash stood up ran out the door, towards the computer lab, Jinx following behind him. They both ran into the computer lab and in front of Dr. Roquette, who was cowering against the wall, as a black haired woman wearing a cat-like mask sliced through the arrows that Artemis was firing at her. Jinx knew right away that the woman was the assassin Cheshire, since once upon a time, in another universe, those two were both friends and students at the HIVE Academy.

Cheshire glanced back at Kid Flash and Jinx, who had just arrived, before turning back to Artemis. She reached her hand into a pouch that she had on her side and pulled out a smoke bomb before throwing it onto the ground, causing it to explode. The blast caused both Jinx and Kid Flash to go flying across the floor; partially do to the fact that they were the closest, as well as the fact they were both soaking wet and standing in small puddles of water. They both tumbled across the floor, however Jinx was able to somersault herself into a sitting position. Kid Flash was right behind her though, crashing into her and landing on top of her.

"Get off of me," Jinx said, and Kid Flash quickly pulled himself away from her.

"Uh, sorry," Kid Flash apologized as Jinx stood up. He couldn't help but feel a little bad; first she got soaked saving him from the water, then he crashed into her when a smoke bomb went off.

"She's getting away!" Dr. Roquette exclaimed once the smoke cleared, revealing the assassin was gone. "You're letting her get away!"

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter!" Kid Flash shouted at Artemis, who glared at him in turn. "How'd that Shadow get in?!"

"That's not really fair." Miss Martian pointed out, walking up to the two. "I was outside, too."

"Outside being distracted by _her_ ," Kid Flash said, glaring at Artemis, before turning to Miss Martian and giving her a small smile. "Besides, I can't be mad at you."

"Wow," Jinx uttered, rolling her eyes. "She get's… whatever _that_ was… and I don't get a single 'thank you' for saving your life."

"Thanks. Really," Kid Flash said. "At least I spent some time in the water on our 'beach day'."

"Focus, everyone," Aqualad interrupted. "The Shadows will be back."

" **Robin to Aqualad,"** Robin's voice cut in through their comms. " **We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target, STAR Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad. STAR Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?** " Aqualad turned towards Dr. Roquette.

"Rescan for that fog. Find it." Aqualad turned towards everyone else, "We're moving the Doctor."

* * *

Jinx glanced around the building where they had relocated 'Dr. Roquette'. It was located right next to the harbor, so it was at least protected on one of the four sides, assuming they didn't send an aquatic fighter to attack them. Kid Flash, Artemis and her were all stationed to guard over the doctor, although in Jinx's opinion having Kid Flash and Artemis stationed together wasn't one of Aqualad's better ideas. Not that she could necessarily voice her complaint, their options were rather limited, since Superboy and Robin were still off tracking the fog. Jinx considered them lucky, they didn't have to deal with Artemis and Kid Flash's constant bickering. She almost wished that she would have joined them. Although, if that was the case, she wouldn't have been there to save Kid Flash from drowning.

Jinx glanced over at Kid Flash, who was sitting on top of the desk Dr. Roquette was on glaring at Artemis. The relationship between him and Artemis somewhat reminded her of her own relationship with him when they first met, how hostile she had been towards him. But despite that he managed to still see the best in her, unlike how he was with Artemis. It just serves as a reminder to her that although he is Wally, he wasn't her Wally. And she could not, and would not, harbor any romantic feelings towards him. Besides, he was obviously interested in Miss Martian, who was in turn interested in Superboy. And it seemed that Artemis was too. Was she the only girl in the team who wasn't? I mean, sure he was attractive, and cool, and…

Jinx shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts from her brain. She did not want to think about that, especially when the team was telepathically connected to one another. Luckily, since neither Kid Flash nor Artemis spared her a second glance, and she hadn't heard anything in her head, so she assumed that those thoughts managed to stay in the private sector of her mind.

Jinx was pulled from her thoughts as the door flung open, and a man wearing a purple spandex body-suit with a full face mask that featured a black spider (where he got his namesake) on the forehead slid in. Kid Flash moved from the desk and ran towards him. Black Spider however jumped onto the ceiling and shot a red spiderweb at Kid Flash, who dodged by rolling away from it. Jinx shot up a hex at the ceiling where he was, but he jumped down and swung at her; causing Jinx to have to block it. There was a sound of crashing from behind her, and Jinx saw another man inside of the room; a large hook in the place where his hand should be. Artemis shot an arrow at him.

"Don't stop working." She instructed Dr. Roquette, and the woman turned back towards her computer. A window opened up and Cheshire slipped inside, pointing her crossbow at the doctor. She fired the arrow towards the woman, only for a desk to fly up and block the arrow.

"Martian's here. It's now or never," Cheshire called out to her colleagues. Black Spider shot a web at Jinx, tangling her in it, and flipped Kid Flash across the room. Artemis aimed her next arrow at Cheshire, who was running at Dr. Roquette, but was hit in the face by Hook's extendable hook.

Cheshire pounced onto Dr. Roquette, sending her into the ground. She raised her sai, ready to execute her, when Dr. Roquette's skin morphed green and her head did a 180 turn, revealing herself to be Miss Martian in disguise.

"We've been duped!" Cheshire exclaimed. Miss Martian flew up off of the ground and morphed her hair and clothing back to her own.

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette," Miss Martian said as Jinx hexed the spider-web that was holding her; destroying it.

"Never's such a long time." Cheshire stated, before turning towards the door and running. "Pursuing target. Keep 'em busy."

Hook launched his hook towards Miss Martian, causing her to fly back to avoid being hit. Artemis glanced around at Kid Flash, who was busy with Black Spider, and Jinx, who had just sent a hex towards Hook, sending his hook crashing into the wall.

"Pursuing their leader. Take the rest down," Artemis said, running off after Cheshire.

"You are so not the boss of me." Kid Flash turned towards her, shouting.

"Kid, shut up and do it!" Jinx said as she fired a hex at Black Spider; who was about to sneak up on Kid Flash from behind. Jinx turned towards Hook, who was breaking everything that Miss Martian threw at him with his hook, and ran towards him, sending a hex at him.

" _ **Jinx, Kid Flash. We need to end this now**_." Miss Martian told them telepathically.

 _ **"I've got this.**_ " Jinx responded, as her eyes glowed a bright pink and the ground started shaking violently. Jinx froze, briefly stunned. That wasn't what she was trying to do. Her teammates seemed to notice her hesitation and took care of the villains, Miss Martian by sending Hook's hook back at his head and Kid Flash by punching Black Spider into a bench.

"Uh…" Kid Flash started, "what was that?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" Jinx admitted.

' _Just my luck that my power's aren't wanting to work how I want them to.'_

* * *

By the time that Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Jinx arrived to the coffee shop where Dr. Roquette was being hidden, the fight appeared to already over. The doctor was supporting Aqualad, who had multiple darts stuck inside of him, and Artemis stood in the middle of the sidewalk, an ashamed look on her face.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" Aqualad said, slightly out of breath as the fight had taken a lot out of him.

"She," Artemis sighed, "she got away."

"Oh, from you? Oh, big surprise. Notice we got ours," Kid Flash mocked, before glancing at the ground and noticing Cheshire's mask lying on the ground. "Cool. Souvenir."

"Seriously?!" Jinx questioned.

"Her mask?" Aqualad noted, as he pulled a dart out of him. "Did you see her- her face?

"It was dark," Artemis snapped.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you. Welcome to the team." The four walked over to Artemis.

"It's great having another girl on the team besides me and Jinx," Miss Martian greeted. "Don't get me wrong, the guy's are great and all, but it's different having girl friends versus having guy friends. You know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks, I guess."

"Welcome officially to the team," Jinx said. "Although, I'm probably not the one that you need to hear it from."

Jinx glared at Kid Flash, and Megan elbowed him in the side.

"Ow. Yeah, welcome."

* * *

"Leaving so soon?" Jinx inquired, glancing at Artemis. The team had just returned to the cave to give Batman a debriefing of the mission, and the team's newest member was already heading towards the Zeta-Beam. Even Wally was still at the cave, despite the fact that he had school the following day (even though it was after midnight where they were, Wally reminded them his time zone was a few hours behind them, so he wasn't worried).

"Yeah, I need to get home," Artemis explained. "I have… something, I need to take care of."

"Something?" Jinx pushed farther, glancing at the rest of the team, who was sitting on the couch, joking around. "You don't feel left out, do you?"

"No… besides, that's not the reason. It's just…" Artemis sighed. "It was my first mission and all so… you know. My mom's probably worried."

"I think I get what you mean," Jinx told her, "but I don't think hanging around here for another ten minutes will make a difference."

"You live here, right?" Artemis questioned, hesitation evident in her voice, mentally wondering if that was an okay question to ask.

"Yeah, Megan, Superboy and I all do. It's not so bad here. We can leave whenever we want, so it's not like we feel like prisoners. Besides, this place is way nicer than jail." Jinx flashed a grin at Artemis, trying to signal to her that she was joking, although both girls, unknowing to the other, knew that it was the truth.

"Well," Artemis took a step towards the Zeta-Beam, "I should probably be going."

"Yeah," Jinx agreed. "Remember, we're teammates now. You can stop by whenever, not just when we have missions."

"I'll keep that in mind," Artemis said, before stepping into the platform.

"Recognized. Artemis, B-08." The computer said, as Artemis disappeared with a flash of light.

"Hey, Jinx?" Wally walked up to Jinx, long since changed out of his costume and into his civvies. "Seriously, thanks for earlier. Uh, you know..."

"Yeah," Jinx responded. "It was no problem, really."

"And sorry about making you 'get chlorine' in your eyes." Wally 'apologized', although he had a small smirk on his face when he said it.

"Hey! I really did get chlorine in my eyes, asswipe."

"Hey, language!" Wally jokingly scolded, before whispering to her. "Not in front of the Boy Wonder, he's too young for this shit."

Jinx kept herself from giggling as Robin glanced towards her and Kid Flash, a questioning look on his face, as if he knew that they were talking about him.

"Anyways," Wally continued, "how about I make it up to you by taking you on a date."

Jinx was tempted to agree, she was really tempted to agree. However, she once again reminded herself that this was not _her_ Wally. This was an alternate version of Wally who was nothing more than her teammate. And if that wasn't enough to convince her not to, Jinx told herself that this was just a pity 'you saved my life' date. And Jinx did _not_ do pity. So after about ten seconds of internal conflict (although it felt like ten hours to Jinx), she finally answered.

"No."

"No?" Wally confirmed, and Jinx nodded. "Seriously? Come on, who wouldn't want to go out with the Wall-Man?!"

"Do you really want me to say, or would you rather me spare your feelings?" Jinx inquired. It was difficult for her to be this cruel to Wally, but it was something that had to be done. She just had to pretend that he was someone else. Maybe See-More, she's rejected him several times.

"Ow, harsh."

"Besides, I only saved you because you needed saving. Don't dive so deep into your ego to think that there was an alternative motive behind it because there wasn't."

"Alright, I should probably be leaving too, school and all." Wally told Jinx, and if she didn't know any better, she almost heard a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Bye."

"Bye, Wally." And with that, Wally Zeta-Beamed back to Central City.

* * *

 **Jinx, you are a freaking Tsundere. Oh well, it's better than having her be a Yandere (although I do love Yandere Simulator).**

 **Anyways, a lot has happened in this chapter, so let's play this out like a song! Someone's suspicious of Jinx, Superboy got buried alive, Artemis joined the team, Jinx saved Kid from drowning, Jinx is having issues with her powers and Cheshire got away, hey!**

 **Wow, that sounded a lot better in my head. Oh well. Anyways, I've decided that since Jinx is in the new universe, I will have her slowely start to develop some of the abilities of comic Jinx (although to a lesser extent, while still involving bad luck. For example, she will be able to cause small earthquakes but she can't levitate rock or anything like that... yet.) But I thought this would be kind of a good way to kick it into next chapter: Denial. And that is going to actually be the first chapter to kind of steer away from the actual episode, although it will still share some common features. It will basically serve as a gateway to a bunch of other important plotpoints in the story.**

 **Who do you think is the one who is suspicious of Jinx? I mean, I probably made it super obvious, but you never know~**

 **And poor Wally. He got rejected big time. Oh well, at least he doesn't really have that strong of feelings for Jinx right now, meanwhile Jinx is fighting her feelings for her Wally by constantly forcing herself to remember that Wally isn't her Wally. Trust me, it get's way more complicated later on, but it's actually really simple. But I can't tell you that right now, you just need to keep on waiting to see. But I managed to plan out at least half of this season so far, and I will start plotting out the rest, so I can get chapters posted on a regular basis.**

 **Fun Fact: Assumming the Wikipedia was correct, and the first season took place in 2010, August 8th, the day Wally should have started school, was on a Sunday. So unless for some reason, his school went on Sundays, this is an error from the series, which I was proud of myself for noticing.**

 **Please review _for..._ Tsundere Jinx?**


	9. Continue?

**Wow. Its been a while hasn't it? Sorry. I've been crazy busy. Been put through a bit of hell the past... Well since I stopped writing. Its been... Rough. But things are looking a bit better now than they were, to say the least. I won't bore you all with my sob story. I will admit that I Definently should have kept up with this little beauty, it got quite the following and I love all of you for that 3**

 **Which leads me to my next question. I need your advice. There are three ways this story could pan out.**

 **1\. I pick up where I left off.**

 **2\. I rewrite the story.**

 **3\. I leave this story be since its been on hiatus so long and start a new one.**

 **Personally I am thinking option 2 since I have become a more experienced writer in the time I have been gone, and I can fix any plot errors as well as come up with more unique side stories, but I don't think this story is terrible as it is, so I might be able to get away with continuing it. Its really up to you all if any of you are still following this.**

 **Thank those of you who stuck with me. It's been a while. I'll probably reach a desision by next week, and if I'm writing a new chapter or rewriting the story, there will be an update here saying which as well as the new chapter or a revised version of the first chapter as well as a notice posted on this.**

 **~Rose**


	10. AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Sorry for the delay. But I have some good news for you!

After reviewing the comments, I've come to the conclusion that most of you don't remember where we are at. Its okay. I don't either. So in apologies for taking so long, tomorrow evening I will be releasing the first 3 rewritten chapters of Just a Jinx, they just have to go through the final process of editing. It will be my Easter Gift to you all.

So once you all finish your Easter Celebrations (if you celebrate, that is) tomorrow there will be 3 revised chapters of Just a Jinx, and we will keep it updated at a weekly pace. Thank you for your patience and your input :)


End file.
